


The Notebook

by acochran5



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acochran5/pseuds/acochran5
Summary: Shouto doesn't think much of it when he gets a notebook for his fifteenth birthday from his best friend Izuku. He's not into journals, but he wants to make his friend happy by using his gift. So later that night Shouto's trying to figure out what to use his notebook for and is astounded when battle map drawings start appearing. There's only two things that could be possibly causing this anomaly.1. He's crazy.2. Someone's quirk is acting up.What happens when it's neither of these things?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or My Hero Acadamia.  
No Warnings I think...

"A notebook…" Shouto muttered staring at the beautiful embroidered cover, the edge of the pages golden, everything bound tightly in leather.

"You don't like it." Midoriya frowned.

"No, I do. I simply don't know what to do with it."

"You write things in it, obviously." Katsuki grumbled.

Shouto pursed his lips; technically Katsuki was right, but Shouto didn't think he should fill Midoriya's present up with meaningless things.

"You can use it for whatever you want Shouto-kun." Izuku said. Shouto glanced up at his friend and then back down at the book and smiled.

"Thank you, Izuku."

"Anytime!"

Shouto turned to the next gift. He didn't even know how his friends found out it was his birthday, but he was very touched by how sweet they were being, even though he didn't let on just how much he appreciated it.

"This one's from Bakugou." He was afraid he would get a shirt that said 'you suck' or worse…

But he just got a video game, "I thought we could all take turns playing."

"He means he's going to snarl at anyone who tries to get close to the controller." Kirishima smirked and was rewarded with a punch to the arm for his troubles.

Shouto shook his head and sighed, ignoring the arguing and thanking the people who would actually listen for what they did for him today. "I've never really celebrated my birthday before." he never even thought that a birthday was something to celebrate until all his friends started throwing birthday parties for each other.

"Well now that you're our friend we're celebrating your birthday every year until everyone's dead!" Kaminari cried.

"Yeah, and I'll bury your corpses!" Katsuki shouted and crossed his arms.

"How can you be so sure you'll live till then?" Kirishima asked.

"Probably because he'll be the death of you." Mina said when Bakugou just gave the red head a long, silent stare.

"Oh…"

Shouto watched amusedly as his friends began to argue about things that were frankly, far into the future, and not worth arguing about now.

But he wasn't going to tell them that.

* * *

Finally, after a long, tiring day with everyone, night finally coated the skies dark and it was time to go to sleep. Now alone in his room, away from laughter and loud voices, Shouto almost felt bad that he was happy to be alone again.

He spotted all of his gifts piled into one of the corners of his room, and he felt his heart swell. Suddenly, he felt he hadn't been grateful enough, even though he had thanked them all several times.

At the very bottom of the pile he saw the corner of Izuku's beautiful notebook peaking out. Or, he supposed it was his notebook now, but it was Izuku's gift.

Shouto felt that he shouldn't just write anything in the book, but Izuku had said he could write anything. His main fear though, was that he wouldn't use it at all. Shouto had never exactly been the notebook type.

"Well, I might as well start using it, so if he asks if I've used it, I can at least respond with yes…" he muttered to himself.

Shouto finally made up his mind after a few more minutes of thinking it over to himself.

Grabbing the corner, he carefully tugged the notebook into the light successfully; thank god none of the other presents fell.

Shouto then stood up and went back to his desk, opening it to the first blank page. Now it was just a matter of what he would write. He supposed he could draw too, but he'd rather not. At least his handwriting_ looked _nice, even if the words on the page were utterly stupid.

Should he use it as a journal? To document the things that actually happened to him. Should he use it as a school notebook, to keep notes? It seemed like a shame, to use something so beautiful for something an ordinary composition notebook could accomplish perfectly fine.

He could use it as a creative writing journal… a poem journal?

_You could use it for whatever you need in the moment. _A traitorous voice in the back of his mind said. No, that kind of chaos just wouldn't do. The notebook had to have a purpose, _one _purpose, and it would fulfill that purpose without fail, but it would never be used for any other thing.

Which was why choosing what kind of notebook he wanted it to be was so important. He supposed it could be a scrap book… a sort of photo album maybe?

Todoroki groaned; it wasn't supposed to be this hard!

_You're making it hard._

"Shut up…" he muttered and kept staring at the very intimidating blank page. How did Izuku do it so easily? Fill the blank pages as if they weren't the scariest thing about notebooks, and one of the only things he expressly hated about them.

Shouto buried his face in his hands and just sat there for a long time, before glancing at the clock. He knew it was time to go to bed, but he wanted to write just one thing before he went. One thing… no, if he could even just figure out what he was going to use this thing for, he'd be happy.

Shouto sighed and turned back to his horrifying blank page, but when he turned around the page wasn't blank anymore.

Shouto nearly fell out of his seat, but didn't, thankfully. He snatched the notebook up and stared at it really hard, willing it to write something else. Maybe he had been so indecisive the universe chose what to use it for, for him. "But did you have to pick a battle plan?" Shouto asked frowning.

He didn't want to use it for that. He didn't even have a pen in his hand. He must've subconsciously written it, but he didn't remember anything about that. It wasn't fair either.

He didn't want to be that nutcase in class that had imaginary battles in his head and planned them out on paper. What kind of person even had the time to do that? Using it for something mundane was one thing, but he refused to let his gift turn into a nutcase. Shouto took a deep breath and looked back at the book, wondering if there was anything else.

There was. The map was a little more detailed now, and they were drawn well. Shouto glanced down at his hands, wondering if they were secret artists that had been holding out on him this entire time. "Shame on you." He told them.

Then Shouto just watched the notebook, hoping it would stop because he didn't want to use it for this, however if this was what the universe had planned then he supposed not even he could stop himself from becoming a nutcase.

He reached for the pen on his desk and picked it up, wondering if he could actually write in the notebook, or if the universe had deemed him unworthy.

Shouto drew over the map and instead, wrote things like, 'no war, let there be peace!' and things like that. He did it in plain print and loopy, curly print, and then tight little swirls of ink. He wrote these things big and he wrote them small.

The universe didn't seem to be happy with him doing this, because it went to a new page and kept drawing the battle map, but Shouto sabotaged that one too. 'Hello? Why do you want to draw war maps' was his new mantra.

Shouto didn't know exactly who was writing on the other side, because he knew thinking it was the universe was completely ridiculous. He knew it was likely just a quirk acting up or something.

And that realization made him feel a little bad for ruining this person's hard work, but they were ruining his notebook, dammit!

'Why are you drawing battle maps?' he asked again, curious about that particular part of this odd interaction.

He didn't know how but this notebook had become his 'ruining battle plans' notebook.

_Stop ruining everything!_

The person on the other side finally wrote back. But Shouto didn't think he was ruining much of anything. Or… maybe he was. Could this be the map of a general planning to attack Japan? He definitely wasn't going to stop if that was the case.

_I'll stop ruining everything if you tell me what exactly you're going to do with what you're drawing._

It had occurred to him this could be one of the nutcases that drew imaginary battle maps so they could pretend they were a soldier in war or something.

_I'm preparing for battle._

Oh god, he was one of them.

_Don't you have anything else you'd rather be doing?_

_Why would I? This is war!_

He wrote in English, Shouto had observed, though it seemed the person could also read Japanese considering he had understood Shouto's question.

Or maybe he didn't, the response he had given to his question had been rather broad. Oh well, it didn't matter, Shouto knew English, though it had been a while since he'd written the language, so it was good he was practicing.

On the other side of the equation, this guy was completely crazy. As far as he knew there wasn't really war going on right now. The world was a relatively peaceful place, especially considering all the villains of the world.

There was no reason for any countries to be going to war at the moment, they had enough to deal with, with just the villains out there in their own country.

_There is no war_

Silence on the other side. Shouto frowned and turned the pages of the notebook to see more drawing. Shouto sighed, he wondered why the person was still drawing on whatever paper he was using. Shouldn't he just get a new paper so Shouto couldn't interfere?

He began drawing and messing up the battle map again.

_What is wrong with you! How are you even still here, I got a new paper!_

So, he had but it hadn't worked. Shouto frowned, wondering just what sort of quirk was even at work here.

_Would you just leave me alone! I don't want to deal with you!_

_I would… _Shouto mused to himself for a moment before adding _but not only is this fun, but I do find myself curious to test the boundaries of this new situation._

_I hate you; you don't even know who you're dealing with!_

_To be fair, neither do you. _Shouto thought that was a reasonable response but the other, apparently, didn't share his point of view.

_You're ridiculous! You're dealing with a prince, a PRINCE, you lowly, bumbling, stupid idiot!_

_That wasn't very nice. And if you must know who YOU are dealing with, I'll tell you. I'm the Hand Crusher._

What? If the other was going to be funny with ridiculous titles, he figured he might as well do the same.

_That doesn't even make sense!_

_Neither does being a prince._

_Actually, that makes perfect sense, because I am!_

Shouto wondered if most people would be annoyed talking to this guy right now, but he found that he was actually rather amused. It was interesting to see just how hysterical he would get in the end before he just stopped responding to his writing.

_I actually don't think you are a prince. What's your name, we'll see if I've heard of you._

_None of your business._

_Sorry, I've never encountered a prince by that name. _Shouto frowned as he tried to think of all the princes he'd heard of, and that name just wasn't coming to mind.

_That's not my name you fool! I'm saying that my name is none of your business._

Well that made more sense.

_Then I'm afraid I won't be able to confirm your story and will thus, keep on believing that you are someone in need of help for your delusions._

_They're not delusions._

_That's what delusional people say. _Shouto really was starting to think this person was delusional and wasn't even sure how much of his statements were jokes anymore.

_It's also what non-delusional people say!_

_Non-delusional people don't have to prove they're not delusional._

Silence on the other end. Shouto sighed and flipped the page to find more drawing.

This guy never really did give up, did he?

Shouto ruined this drawing too.

_Look, are you lonely? If you're lonely, get a dog. But stop bothering me and my work!_

_You're being rather rude… _Shouto frowned at the previous message. Maybe he was a little lonely. Maybe he had been a little lonely ever since his friends had gone to bed. But no, it wasn't an all-consuming loneliness. And his father had… certain feelings about pets, and he was fairly sure the school wouldn't allow something as high maintenance as a dog stay in the dorms. Plus, dogs needed attention, something Shouto wouldn't be able to give it.

_I don't care. You're the one rudely ruining all of my work. Staging an attack has never been so hard. It's not even a complicated plan, considering we only have one ship, but I wanted draw it to make it clear for every idiot on board. But I can't do that now because you're ruining everything!  
_Shouto didn't even know where to begin writing. The other had written so fast, at speeds Shouto had previously deemed impossible.

_Listen, I don't mean to ruin your work. At first, I thought I was going crazy, but I doubt that now. It's probably just your quirk or another quirk around you acting up. Maybe if you find the source you can cut of the connections, so you stop ruining my gift._

_I'm not ruining anything. And there's no quirks or whatever you called it, "acting up" you're probably just crazy. Now just go to sleep like you're supposed to, little boy._

That last line made Shouto's fists clench, _I am NOT a little boy, you don't even know if I'm a boy! I mean, I am, but I'm fifteen, hardly a little boy anymore!_

_Ha, only fifteen, what a joke!_

_Oh really, and how old are you?_

_None of your business!_

_Okay fine, it's none of my business. But are you done ruining my gift now? It was from a very good friend of mine, and I was just about to figure out what to do with it when you started to draw your imaginary battles._

_They're not imaginary they're real! And they're important!_

Shouto frowned as he stared at the messages. Maybe this guy, whoever he was, was an old general of one of the most powerful navy's in the world.

_Where are you from? _Shouto thought it was reasonable for the other to give some sort of information up about himself. _You don't have to give me anything specific, just a country maybe? _Shouto didn't exactly want to come off as creepy, though the guy on the other side knew he was only fifteen. Not like he was some creepy old man trying to get his address, just someone who wanted to get to know the person they were talking to.

_You don't want to know._

_I do._

Shouto stared at the paper as he awaited an answer but got none as he sat there until the early hours of morning. He even turned the pages but saw no more drawing.

Feeling slightly betrayed that the other person hadn't at least left him a goodbye or told him he wasn't going to talk to him anymore, Shouto stood up from the chair and dragged himself to bed.

He figured he would have to sleep for at least a little while until class started. Some sleep was better than no sleep, though he suspected he would feel even more tired when he had to wake up the next morning without getting a proper amount of sleep.

At the moment, he was too exhausted to care about that, lucky he hadn't fallen asleep sitting at his desk leaving himself to awake with a cramp the next morning.

Shouto didn't know who the person on the other side of his notebook was, but he desperately wanted to find out. Wanted to know things about him like his name, and how old he was, if he was even a 'he'. Shouto, admittedly, could be a little blunt, and he could be a little nosy at time when the situation called for it, but he felt like he always had good intentions at heart. It wasn't as if he would wish the other ill will based solely on where he lived. Unfortunately, the other person didn't seem to think so.

Shouto sighed and crawled into bed, settling down under the covers. Light was already streaming through his window, but he was determined to go to sleep regardless and pulled the covers over his head.

At this moment he was fairly docile, but when that guy contacted him again, whether on purpose, or intentionally, he was going to give him a piece of his mind. Tomorrow he was going to be exhausted from staying up, waiting for some form of an answer. Even a simple 'bye' would do because it's common curtesy! What could possibly be so important he couldn't even have time to say that?

Then a thought occurred to Shouto, one he had previously completely dismissed. What if the guy actually was a prince… what if he actually did lead an army?

But that was impossible, right? Shouto wished he could just lay there, and some sort of answer would just automatically come to him if he thought hard enough, but he knew that probably wasn't true, and that was never going to happen.

Especially not since he was currently so tired, his eyes had nailed themselves shut and refused to open, even as his brain spun a billion miles a minute.

In the end, almost against his will, Shouto's brain shut off and he blacked out, but only for a second, because then his alarm went off.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Shouto dragged himself out of bed and yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"You look tired Shouto-kun." Izuku said, frowning somewhat worriedly as they were walking to class.

"I'm fine. I was just up enjoying your gift."

"Really?" Izuku said, sounding genuinely surprised. "I wouldn't have thought you would like it _that _much."

"It was more interesting than you might think."

Izuku blinked and then shrugged, smiling, "Well, I'm glad you liked it anyway. I guess I'm pleasantly surprised. I wanted to get you one because I thought maybe you would get in to keeping journals but I was a bit skeptical."

Shouto nodded, not having the heart to tell Izuku how much grief his notebook had actually created, or how it wasn't the notebook itself he found interesting, but it's capabilities. "Where did you find it?"

"Oh, um… well, I got it on this one website I found. I can't remember the name, but it did look kinda sketchy. I thought I might've stupidly given them my money, but the notebook on the screen just called to me." His eyes were sparkling. "Um… I mean, it called to me… to give it to you."

"I see. It wouldn't happen to be in your history would it?"

"Hm, maybe, I can check when we get back from school. But I think I deleted it."

"Why?"

"It was about time I deleted lots of my search history anyway."

Shouto decided he didn't want to know.

"Okay, well, let me know if you find it."

"I will." Izuku said, smiling at him. "Say, what do you think Aizawa-sensei is going to have us do today?"

"Probably something weird, gross, or genuinely terrifying."

"Aw, Shouto-kun, be honest. You know it's going to be all three."

"… Can't I dream?"

"I guess, you can if you want to be horribly surprised when its three times worse than you thought it was going to be."

"Point taken." Shouto admitted after a moment of pause and was rewarded by Izuku's giggles.

The day passed quickly and soon, Shouto found himself back in his dorm, trying fruitlessly to get some homework done. All of it felt so utterly pointless. Because while eventually Shouto had realized becoming a hero was his dream, not his father's, the dream always seemed to be tainted by the association it shared with him.

So, against his better understanding, he often found himself pondering if any of this was worth it.

And not just the homework. The training, the incidents, the 'nearly dying' part of it all. If these were the kinds of struggles he faced as a hero-in-training, he found it hard to believe he wouldn't be dead within a month of his actual career.

He wanted to help people, but was that motivation enough? He wanted to be like All Might, he wanted to be a hero, but was what he wanted motivation enough to actually go through with it.

The obvious answer was yes. But Shouto didn't often take his own wants into account when he was making a decision. Ever since coming to this school, Shouto couldn't deny that he had changed a lot. And he couldn't deny that most of those changes were probably a good thing. But he just couldn't be sure anymore.

Shouto stared at his hands, and then at his math assignment with one problem half-completed. "This is what happens when you do homework. You get depressed and start contemplating your hopes and dreams and very existence in this world." he glared at the innocent algebraic equation. "Don't look at me like that."

_I'm so sad you didn't finish me. Give me a solution._

Math didn't talk, but Shouto would be damned if that wasn't what it would say if it could. Shouto sighed and contemplated the problem a bit more but the answer he got didn't seem right.

"I don't understand, why is this problem so…"

He shoved the composition of his desk, deciding it wasn't worth his grief.

_Solution!_

"NO!" Shouto slammed his textbook shut too and grabbed Izuku's gift and opened it. No new pages were written about, he had observed. If he really thought back he couldn't remember much of last night either.

Maybe this was just… his own ramblings. Shouto wasn't oblivious to the fact he was seen as an anomaly in the 9th grade, and he wasn't oblivious to his own absurdity, even if it did seem he was oblivious to nearly everything else. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought the whole ordeal last night was just him talking to himself after being tired and frustrated.

The only thing wrong with that notion was…

Shouto paused in his own thoughts for a moment before realizing that there actually wasn't anything wrong with that thought. In fact, it was probable that it was just his own crazy musings. But… it would be incredibly sad if the person he was talking to last night was just a figment of his own mind. Especially since he seemed so realistic.

And it would mean Shouto was better at being someone else than he was actually being Shouto. Which was depressing in and of itself.

He supposed there was only one way to test his theory, and that was to once again make contact with the 'person' on the other side of the notebook.

And he was loathed to do that first, because the person had so rudely left him hanging last night and was half the reason Shouto didn't get any sleep! The second, was that he was only proving to the other that he was lonely and didn't have anything better to do than test whether he was crazy or not.

_Solution!_

"Shut up, doing my homework isn't something _better _to do. Math is just an inconvenience and probably a major factor of the decline in my mental health as of late." He grumbled to himself.

It was probably true anyway.

Shouto decided to write a message, though he wasn't sure how this unusual connection worked, he figured he should at least give it a try.

_Hello, you left rather abruptly last night. What are you doing right now, Prince Noneofyourbuisness?_

Shouto waited for a couple minutes for a reply before walking off to eat some soba.

When he came back and looked at the notebook he nearly dropped his bowl.

There was a reply. He couldn't read it from here, but there was definitely a message under his message. And this time, he was wide awake and hadn't been anywhere near the notebook.

He wasn't crazy.

Was it bad he was a little surprised by that realization?

Shouto came to the message and blanched at it.

_That is NOT my name you cretin, go jump into the icy waters of the North Pole and FREEZE to death._

Admittedly Shouto had been slightly annoying, but honestly, it was something Bakugou might say.

It disturbed him that there was someone out there who shared even one trait with his explosive, blonde friend. And the fact that trait was his temper didn't bode well for future friendship.

_That's not a nice thing to say… but I might take you up on your suggestion._

The best way to see if he was serious was to act like he was seriously considering it. Of course, it was possible he would call Shouto on his bluff. But if his temper was like Bakugou's, he wouldn't be entirely logical.

_I didn't mean literally…_

_Good to know you don't really want me to die._

_I had to leave last night because something urgent came up. _Shouto wasn't oblivious to how the other changed the subject to something else. He suspected the other wasn't very comfortable talking about whatever mental health problems he did or did not have.

But this did give him an opening to perhaps get some more information out of the person he was talking to. Shouto did have an idea on how to get just a bit of information. Using what ideas he already had about the other's personality he could somewhat predict the responses to his responses.

_It's fine, girl._

_What? I'm a boy. You know that because I'm a prince._

_Oh right, well… who knows. A prince could be a girl for all I know considering the crazy world you live in with wars going on. Last time I checked there weren't any wars going on in the world._

_Then you're clearly an idiot, living under a rock, the avatar, or (and this is my personal opinion) naive._

_What's an avatar?_

_Never mind, clearly, you're a mix of the other three._

_Then please enlighten me, oh wise one._

_The avatar is ancient, a single person who can master all four elements earth, water, fire, and air. They can bring balance and peace to the world. When one dies they are reincarnated and the cycle continues._

_You seem interested in this avatar._

_I am._

Shouto had forgotten his original objective to find knowledge of the other person. He had to admit though, that this person had a very, very elaborate world he'd created inside his head.

_You should be a writer._

_Why?_

_Your stories are interesting. _

_They're not stories! They're actually happening! Right now! I'm on a quest to retrieve the avatar at this moment in fact!_

_Once you've caught him why don't you show me._

Silence for a couple minutes. Shouto thought the man had left but apparently he had just been thinking of a response, because a new message was being written.

_I can't. Once I catch him, he is to be contained so that my nation can win this war._

_You shouldn't lock people up._

_I don't care. It's the only way to restore my honor._

_But the quest to regain your honor doesn't seem very honorable._

_No one asked your opinion!_

Shouto rolled his eyes. Some people just refused common sense. Now those kinds of people annoyed him because most of the time they were truly stupid. But most of them meant well, and most of them were still good people. Just people who couldn't understand logic.

_But don't you understand that only you can give yourself honor. No one else can._

_Someone can, their opinion and approval means more to me than you could ever understand. _

_I know the feeling of wanting someone's approval…_

Shouto thought back to when he was younger, so desperate for his father to think he was good enough, to finally be proud of him. Maybe just once, to say something along the lines of, 'good job Shouto' or 'well done'. But at some point Shouto realized he was never going to be good enough. Even if he did surpass All Might, it was likely he would still mess up, still not be good enough.

So at some point he had decided it was worthless trying to be perfect. He would never be good enough, so he decided to defy his father as much as possible instead.

It was much more satisfying, even though that satisfaction made him wonder if he was really alright.

It wouldn't even matter if he wasn't.

_I know exactly what you're talking about. I wanted that sort of approval at one point, but then I realized that it was pointless, that I would never be good enough, so I gave up. And I decided to just work on approving of myself. I guess… as long as you're happy with the decisions you're making then at least you're living life to the fullest._

_I am happy._

Shouto somehow doubted that, but he knew enough to know he shouldn't voice that opinion out loud.

_Then I guess you do you._

_You have some odd phrases._

_I don't. You're just clueless._

Silence on the other end.

_Changing the subject, last night I told you I wanted to know where you lived._

_I suppose you've already figured it out anyway. So I might as well tell you._

_How would I have figured it out?_

_Well obviously there's only one nation that has a chance at winning this war._

_Who?_

_The Fire Nation, obviously._

_Ah yes, obviously._

_Are you mocking us? _

Shouto had no time to respond, because the other instantly went on a rant about how the Fire Nation could track him down and destroy him, burn him to a crisp, right where he stood. Shouto just rolled his eyes.

_I'm not mocking you. _He sort of was.

_Of what nation are you?_

_Um… what's the nation where you have ice and fire?_

Silence on the other end. Shouto knew he probably said something wrong, but the problem was that he didn't know what it was.

_There is no such nation. Are you joking?_

_Yes. _Shouto said and frowned. _I am Fire Nation. _He would rather not be, but he figured that was best. He wasn't really any of the other elements, not wholly, so he figured Fire Nation was best. Also, because his almost-friend was of that nation too. Maybe he'd be less hostile if he knew they were on the same side too.

_You must be a very ignorant citizen then._

_I am._

This guy was even crazier than Shouto had thought, but he'd go along with his delusions. It was safer that way.

_I honestly can't believe how ignorant and stupid you are. This war has been raging for one hundred years!_

_I guess I never thought to look out my bedroom window then._

_You're annoying._

_Likewise._

Shouto smiled slightly at the paper. He wasn't ashamed to admit, that he'd always liked eccentric people, and while Shouto could think of many words to describe the person he was conversing with, 'eccentric' was definitely one of the top words he'd use.

_I'm not annoying, you—_

Shouto waited amusedly while the other thought of an insult to call him.

_Stupid head!_

_Wow, so original._

_This is your prince you're talking to!_

_My dishonorable prince._

When it took a few minutes for the other to respond, Shouto wondered if he should've really said that. But then at last he was graced with more words.

_You better hope you never tell me your name because I will hunt you down and behead you._

_My name's Shouto._

More silence.

_That's not enough to go and find you. _

_My name's Shouto Todoroki, I'm fifteen, my father is Enji Todoroki and my mother is Rei Todoroki, and I have three older siblings, Natsuo, Fyumi, and Touya Todoroki._

_Just… stop._

Shouto smirked.

_Ever heard of me? _Shouto asked.

_No._

_Now who's living under a rock?_

_I don't want to hear that from you, cretin._

_Well, now that I've told you all about me, tell me, who's your family. Don't be shy. Are they vampires? Goblins?_

_Might as well be… I mean, no… but… they're hard to explain._

_I don't need family dynamics, because to be honest, I don't want to give you mine._

_I see. Well I have a father, Ozai, and a mother, Ursa… and I have a younger sister, Azula._

_And who are you?_

_I seriously can't even believe… how do you not know your own rulers!_

_If you haven't heard of me, I don't see why I have to have heard of you._

_I'm a prince, that's why!_

_Humor me, come on, I might as well know the person who's going to hunt me down._

_Fine… I'm Zuko._

Shouto patted himself on the back for steering the conversation this way and making the other feel slightly obligated to give him information after Shouto had given up so much about himself. Then he responded appropriately.

_What kind of a name is that?_

_A good name!_

_Okay. So, let me see if I have my facts straight. You're Zuko, the prince of the Fire Nation, son of Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa, and older brother of Princess Azula. You have lost your honor though, so you left home in search of the avatar to restore it to gain the approval of someone you respect._

_Something like that. And you're Shouto Todoroki commoner, son of Rei and Enji, younger brother of Natsuo, Fyumi, and Touya. And you're a weirdo with a magic quill or something._

_Pretty much._

_Don't you have anything else you do except talk to me?_

_Of course, I'm not without responsibility. I go to school. Shouldn't you be going to school anyhow?_

_No._

_Are you too old?_

_I am NOT old. I'm sixteen, and searching for the avatar takes up all ofmy free time. _

Shouto wanted to tell him he was full of crap but he didn't think that would go over well.

_I see, well I have to go to school all day and do homework._

_Shouldn't you be doing that now then?_

_Math is depressing._

_I suppose so…_

_It's seriously the cause of all my problems._

_You think so?_

_It's half the reason I contemplate my existence. _The other half was his father.

_Then I'll let you do that. I have to prep for another encounter with the avatar anyway._

_No, don't leave me!_

No response. Shouto sighed and glanced at his composition, still laying pitifully on the floor. "Don't look at me like that…"

_SOLUTION!_

"Fine…"

But Shouto didn't think he was going to get a good score on his homework regardless if he did it or not. But he did. If only to give himself peace of mind.

The next day, Shouto got his homework back, graded, and as he expected he got most of them wrong, but the first one, which had been calling to him to give it a solution, but the solution he had come up with hadn't felt right.

Well, he had been correct, he got the answer wrong, but the thing that got his eye twitching was that the correct answer was, _No solution. Absolute value cannot be negative. Also, for future reference, set up two equations. One positive and one negative. But the original cannot be negative._

First of all, that didn't make sense, but he was also scared of what it symbolized for him. "Hey Shouto, how'd you do?" Izuku asked after class.

Shouto just looked up at him sadly, "My life has no solution…"

Izuku was silent before raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Your question has no solution."

"Can it have an answer?"

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this story is doing better than I'd ever hoped! I was so excited to continue this story when so many people told me they liked it! So, More Love=More Motivation for Author! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry if it's out a little late. I waited till the end of the day to post because I was busy pretty much all day today. What did you guys think of Todoroki's quirkiness and Zuko's responses? Good? Bad? A bit of each? XD I love comments so if it isn't too much to ask, just drop a thought or two, it means so much to me. Thank you for reading, next chapter will be out next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko stared at Todoroki's message for a few more minutes. An almost-smile traitorously sat on his lips. He had to admit that he found the conversations he shared with the commoner slightly amusing. Even if they were mostly just annoying and a waste of time.

He didn't even know how it had happened, but one minute he was peacefully drawing his plans of capturing the avatar, and the next they were being ruined by an invisible force writing things in a language he could not understand.

But then, the other obviously understood Common, because he began speaking it after Zuko started writing in that language. It was strange to think that there was someone out there so completely out of touch with reality he thought things like the avatar and the Fire Nation didn't exist and were fantasy created by himself.

In fact, it was almost disturbing. If Todoroki hardly knew anything about the world he lived in, were there others out there as well?

It seemed plausible.

Zuko stood up and walked up on deck. It was warm, that day, but there was no trace of the avatar from what he could see. There had been sightings of him here and there, but nothing he could use. No one he talked to seemed to know where the avatar was headed and without any leads Zuko was stuck wandering the ocean for days on end.

The last encounter had been in the storm when he had foolishly let the avatar slip through his fingers once again. A decision that, at the time had seemed like the right thing to do, but was now the beginning of the end in his search for the avatar.

With days of nothing, Zuko felt himself get impatient. Felt it in the way he yelled at his crew, felt it in the way he snapped at his uncle, felt it in the way he paced the ship. Up and down, left and right, days of restlessness and nights of lying awake staring up at the ceiling. That is until yesterday, when he'd first made contact with the fifteen-year-old Fire Nation commoner.

The very sheltered commoner who knew nothing about his own nation. He supposed it made slight sense to keep him from the war, and Zuko understood his parent's reasoning. Todoroki was the youngest in his family anyway.

Zuko only wished he had a family who cared that much. But that was more than he could afford to hope for. He couldn't afford to hope for that kind of acceptance, couldn't afford to be ignorant, and definitely couldn't afford the time to learn math.

Zuko ignored the background noise of his crew and instead simply peered out at the water. "Looking for something?"

He turned to face his uncle and scowled, "You know I'm looking for something; the avatar!" he snapped.

"We have lost his trail for days, no need to be tense all the time."

"You wouldn't understand! And it's not being 'tense' it's being prepared all the time. That way, unlike some people on this ship," his gaze slid past his uncle to the rest of the crew next, "I'll be ready to capture the avatar as soon as he's spotted. That way we can immediately return."

"I think we've already established that it'll be harder than simply, 'capturing the avatar'." The captain met his gaze, which made him unreasonably angry, but he didn't care.

"We'll find him, and catch him! This time won't be like all the other times!"

The captain scoffed, "How so?"

Zuko bit the inside of his cheek until blood filled his mouth.

It took all of his will to turn around and walk away without throwing a punch, "Yeah, I didn't think so."

Zuko whirled around, fire already shooting out of his hands. The captain barely got out of the way, and by that time he was already throwing another punch.

This time it was stopped by his uncle, but before the other man could get a word out, Zuko turned around and stormed out of the vicinity as fast as he could, slamming the door shut.

He quickly walked down the hall and threw open his bedroom door. Closing it afterword he took off his boots, got in bed, and determinedly tried to go to sleep. Thankfully, it wasn't very hard since he hadn't slept in a couple days anyway.

Zuko didn't know what time it was when he woke up but the entire ship was quiet so he assumed most were asleep. He stood up and glanced at the papers on his desk.

Another message from the boy, Todoroki. What could he possibly want to talk about now? Though, he supposed if he considered how sheltered he was, he likely hadn't anyone to talk to.

_Okay, so… I'm done with homework. It didn't matter anyway, because I got an awful score, but whatever. Can you talk now?_

Zuko didn't even allow himself to feel surprised. He didn't know why, but after talking with Todoroki for a while, he had concluded the other was rather gifted. Maybe he had been wrong, but he seemed bright, or at the very least, level-headed. Even if he was a little strange, and a little impulsive.

_I should've known you were stupid._

Zuko put down the quill and went to go back to sleep, except there was a response immediately. This kid really didn't have anything better to do, did he?

_Maybe you're right, but I doubt you're any smarter._

Zuko scowled and clenched his fists. _Shut up! I at least have some form of an excuse!_

_And what excuse would that be?_

_I'm a prince, so I don't have to learn peasant problems._

_Is that so? Seems rather egotistical._

_Ego-what? _Maybe he should've pretended he knew what that word meant. But it wasn't like he could erase the words he'd already written.

_Egotistical- excessively conceited or absorbed in oneself; self-centered._

Zuko knew that if he could punch this paper, and know the boy on the other side would feel the pain, he would do it.

_I really will behead you._

_I'd honestly love to see you try._

Zuko could just picture the other laughing. He couldn't exactly pinpoint why he pictured Todoroki laughing, but he did. And it was infuriating.

_By challenging me, I can promise that not only will you see me try, you will see me succeed!_

_Okay. Say, what's your favorite thing to do when you have nothing else to do?_

And this was how Zuko was constantly reminded Todoroki really knew nothing about him, his family, and somehow, he didn't even know anything about his own nation. He was reminded in the way Todoroki casually talked to him, was reminded in the way he ignored who Zuko was, and was reminded in the way he casually dismissed Zuko's threats. Like the war raging for one hundred years wasn't happening right out his window.

And yes, he was loathed to admit it, but Zuko was actually grateful for that. It was, how should he put it? Refreshing. If it had been anyone else, he was sure they would've stopped talking the moment they heard he was from the Fire Nation. And the fact that he was the prince of the Fire Nation was just an added blow with the sledge hammer on any friendship he might acquire.

_I don't know. I guess I always have something to do._

There was a pause on the other end before a response, _I guess… when I have nothing else to do. I mean absolutely nothing, I like to troll people._

_Troll…_

_Yeah, it's kind of funny. People really do get worked up over the strangest of things. _

Zuko didn't want to sound like an idiot by asking once again, what something the other had said, meant. But he figured he would sound even stupider if he responded and took the meaning the wrong way.

_What does 'troll' mean?_

_It just means that I purposely try and make people angry. Either by doing something offensive, or by being funny when something is supposed to be serious._

_You are really something. _Zuko didn't know what else to say to that, it seemed like something horrible, but he would be lying if it didn't sound amusing too. Was it strange he found it somewhat admirable? Not the fact that Todoroki made people upset, but the fact that he was calm enough to be able to make someone else angry without getting angry himself. Zuko didn't think he could ever do this 'troll' thing, and would more likely be the one getting 'trolled' by someone just like Todoroki.

_You really have a lot of time to do stupid things._

_I didn't say I had a lot of time to troll people, I just said that I like to when I do have nothing else to do._

_I would hate to be on the receiving end._

_Oh, you already are sometimes. You get angry really easily, it's rather comical._

Zuko frowned and supposed he had gotten angry at Todoroki before, but he'd never thought much of it. Until now.

_Well, now that you've warned me, I guess I won't fall victim to it so easily!_

_Just because you know what's happening doesn't mean you can resist the pull of argument. Geez, the Fire Nation really is full of utter morons._

_It is not! The Fire Nation is full of very intelligent individuals, myself included!_

_I doubt it. If you are what the Fire Nation considers smart, then I very much pity the rest of you._

_Well don't! If anything I pity you. You are the ignorant fool, unaware of the world you're living in, and the dangers of talking to your prince so casually! Plus, you are a peasant, someone who must do menial tasks and jump through dozens of hoops just to get an income for a small house!_

_I think we all have to jump through dozens of hoops in life. It's just what you have to do. A couple days ago, weren't you just talking about how you had to capture the avatar to regain your honor? Sounds like a hoop to me._

_Shut up! You know nothing of hoops, you lowly peasant!_

_It's better than being an idiot prince._

Zuko nearly snapped his quill in half as he glared down at the paper. He knew what was happening, how could he forget. Todoroki had just explained it to him, but for some reason, knowing what was happening but not being able to stop it just made him even angrier than he would have been if he was ignorant.

_Stop trolling me, you imbecile!_

_You most likely knew it was happening the entire time._

Zuko had only figured it out after like, the fifth time he burned scorch marks into the floor, but for the sake of his pride he responded,

_Yes, of course._

_I told you that it's hard to not argue, even if you know what's happening. Maybe even especially if you know what's happening. Because if you know what's happening you'll likely turn the tables. Is that what you were trying to do? Make me angry?_

Zuko didn't even have to lie this time. _Yes, I was. But you were too logical._

_I know. I've trained myself not to let people get to me. I got a lot of practice not getting angry due to certain circumstances._

_I see…_

_Maybe you could learn a thing or two from me. _

Zuko glared at the implication that this brat knew anything that he didn't. He didn't care if Todoroki had proven that he did know more about some subjects than Zuko did, it was the principle of the thing.

_Oh yeah, well maybe you could learn a thing or two from ME!_

_Doubt it._

A round of silence.

_Stupid head. _Todoroki added.

_I am going to kill you!_

_Good luck, you'll need it. I'm not exactly easy to kill, you know._

_Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get going. I have more classes to attend and you'll be happy to know, they're smart classes._

_You're saying you don't think I could do it?_

_Your words, not mine. Bye!_

_Come back here you little shit!_

Nothing.

Was this how Todoroki felt when Zuko left him to stay up all night waiting for a response? Was this how he felt when Zuko left him to do his math homework. This endless feeling of complete and utter betrayal.

Zuko frowned at the parchment for a few minutes before he decided to go outside. He doubted anything big had happened or he would've been alerted, but he might see something out there.

He wouldn't know unless he went and observed. Zuko put on his black boots and stomped up on deck throwing his bedroom door open and slamming it closed, hoping he woke up the crew and let them know he had NOT forgotten what had transpired earlier. He WOULD find the avatar, he WOULD capture him, and he WOULD return home to restore his honor. He had to make sure no one doubted that, least of all himself.

And he would not allow the crew to feel their mission was hopeless either, no matter how the evidence was stacked against him.

He opened the door to the main deck and walked out. There was nothing out of the ordinary out there. In the night, the air had cooled, and the stars were bright and twinkling. There was nothing to suggest anything was disrupted.

Once again, another day, there and then gone, with no trace of the avatar, and no hope of returning to his nation. It had been three years scourging the sea and nothing to show for it.

He didn't know when it happened, but some time ago capturing the avatar and regaining his honor became less of a goal and more of a dream. Like it was something impossible, something he could only hope for. Because for all his yelling and insisting they would succeed in their mission, Zuko was just as skeptical as everyone else.

He couldn't be that in the open though. He had to believe, more than anyone else, that they would succeed in capturing the avatar. If he couldn't even do that, if he couldn't even reclaim his title as prince of the Fire Nation, than he really wasn't much of anything at all.

Hell, he suspected even Todoroki was more important to the world than he was, and all that kid ever did was sit around and let the war pass him by while ignorantly turning his back on it.

"Sir,"

Zuko didn't allow himself to jump, but he did whirl around, and it took every ounce of his self-control not to put his fists up and take a swing.

"What!" he snapped.

"In the sky," The crew member pointed up at the starry darkness. Did he spot something, the avatar perhaps? Zuko turned and squinted through the darkness, trying to see something. "Lots of stars. They're pretty, aren't they?"

"Oh," Zuko tried not to let disappointment show. "Yes, I guess they are." He muttered.

"Oh, and I can see the avatar."

"I swear, if you're trying to pull my leg…"

"No, really, up there in the sky, to the north."

Zuko stared as hard as he could, amber eyes searching for what the crew member saw. He narrowed his eyes and saw something, far in the distance, illuminated just perfectly in the moonlight for a split second before the flying bison dipped back down into the obscure darkness.

But that was all it took for Zuko to be able to tell where they were going. "Set course for the North Pole."

"How can you be sure that's where they're going?"

"There's only one place worth visiting in that direction and it's the Northern Water Tribe in the North Pole. Tell me, if they're not going there, then where are they going?

The crew member was silent and then said, "I'll tell them."

"Good."

Zuko smirked and took a step back. Finally, after days of searching they had caught up. By luck or by fate he didn't know and didn't care. He certainly hadn't been tracking the avatar, only knew the general direction he was traveling from rumors.

He spent hours preparing the ship and crew for a chase. Told them the plan, prepared everyone for battle. And no one rested until early dawn the next morning.

Everyone then went to bed to get some rest before they had to fight, again. Zuko was tired of the routine just as much as the next person. But not many could understand that he didn't have much of a choice.

He only had one shot, the Fire Nation was the only place that would possibly accept him. Maybe they did so begrudgingly, maybe he shouldn't even want to be accepted by people like them. Maybe he shouldn't even want to be accepted by his father.

But he knew that, knew all of it. Knew he shouldn't want to be accepted by the nation waring with the world, knew he shouldn't want to be accepted by the father who burned and banished him. It didn't change his mind though. He just wanted to belong somewhere, just wanted to fit in. It didn't matter where it was, just so long as it was somewhere.

Not in the middle of nowhere on the empty sea, feeling just as vacant as the big blue waves. Not there, anywhere but there.

He walked back downstairs into his room. On the table, a message from Todoroki.

_So what do you wear to bed? I wear and XL T-shirt and underwear. One of my friends came in and her nose bled for some reason, it was weird. What about you?_

Zuko wore his clothes all day and changed the next day. The only thing different was he took off his armor before going to bed. Zuko sighed, wondering why Todoroki wanted to know the most trivial things about him. Then he reminded himself that Todoroki lived under a rock and didn't have many people to talk to. Didn't have many people to ask questions about. With this information in mind, he answered,

_None of your business._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so finally, here we are at Zuko's POV. You know, it was really awkward for me, I don't know why. I thought maybe it was because I wasn't very comfortable with the characters, but in starting the next chapter and running through conversations I realized I didn't want someone else not to talk to Zuko because I was awkward with the characters, but just because Zuko is awkward with them and I don't know other reactions except anger, lol. But getting to the point, I'm having a really hard to with the ATLA timeline because everything moves so quickly and while I'm watching the show it does make sense but it's hard for me to remember. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, do you think I got Zuko's personality down, or was he too depressing? I dunno, comments and kudos are love and make my day, I will see you next chapter, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Shouto hadn't talked to Zuko in over a week, because Zuko wasn't responding, even though he had been sending lots of messages to the other. He wondered if Zuko was alright, or if the magic notebook had lost it's power or something. Regardless, Shouto found that he worried despite himself. He knew the most probable reason for Zuko's absence was that he was busy or even just ignoring Shouto. But the second option didn't seem quite right, not when Zuko had been so quick to respond to insults on his or his nation's credibility and intelligence before. But he hadn't taken the bait, no matter how many times Shouto subtly slipped it into his questions.

Was this perhaps like the fear of having an online friend? Someone he cared about, but someone he couldn't see or ask if he was alright. It seemed plausible.

Shouto stared rather intensely at his shoes as he walked through the halls, but it was just his way of thinking. He knew it was perceived as odd by others because usually people stared at their shoes when they were embarrassed or didn't want to be seen.

Unfortunately, because his thinking stance was walking around while staring at his shoes he had the regrettable habit of bumping into people along the way.

As Shouto was walking, he saw other shoes in his peripheral vision and somewhere in his foggy, thinking mind, he registered he would bump into someone, but he wasn't fast enough in realizing this to actually stop it from happening.

A large smack echoed through his ears as the other person crashed to the ground. "What the—Shouto, you piece of crap, the hell you doin' walking around bumping into people!"

Shouto looked up to see he'd bumped into Katsuki. "Sorry Kacchan."

"What'd you call me you little shit!"

"Did I stutter."

"I hope you die, slow and painful!"

"I want to ask you something." Shouto figured he might as well tell someone, considering pacing the hallway didn't actually seem to be doing anything to help.

"What." He snapped. "I'm busy."

"I was wondering what you'd do if you had a friend who suddenly disappeared for a week but you don't know how to find them or where they live or anything? And you know their name and stuff, but they're like an online friend who's not responding to any of your messages. And say they were kind of strange and thought they were a prince from a foreign nation who is on a quest to regain his honor…"

Katsuki was silent and stared at him for a very long time, probably trying to discern whether Shouto was joking or not. "And they're sixteen."

"That was very specific…" he eventually said after several moments of pause.

"What can I say, I have very specific problems."

"Well, if you're serious about everything you just said…"

"Does this look like the face of someone who's kidding."

"Well, you never look like you're kidding, even when you are, so you'll have to forgive me for making sure." Katsuki rolled his eyes. "If you want my honest opinion he probably got carted off to a mental ward."

"But he's very sane."

"Really? Because the way you put it, it sounds like psychosis…"

"Maybe he was carted off… but a mental ward sounds extreme…"

Katsuki shrugged, "You get what you get. Be happy I helped your ass and quit complaining!"

Shouto watched Katsuki trudge off in the other direction and then turned back to staring at his feet. He actually hadn't been expecting such a sound answer, but considering Zuko was clearly suffering from some sort of disorder because he couldn't tell the difference between real and fake, the explanation Katsuki had come up with was sound.

Shouto sighed and went to his next class with the weight of his revelation resting on his shoulders. The answer hadn't been the one he was expecting, and it wasn't the answer he wanted either…

Later that day, after school, Shouto walked into his room and opened the notebook sitting on his desk. To his surprise, there was finally a response from Zuko. Maybe he'd finally broken through Zuko's defenses. But to his disappointment, the response was rushed, barely even a response at all.

_Sorry, been busy, won't be able to talk for a while, busy._

Shouto frowned and thought about how Zuko was busy. He couldn't help but mentally picture Zuko being busy in a bad way. For the longest time, Shouto had tried to keep Zuko a figureless person in his mind, and yet almost as soon as he'd started to talk to him, he used what he knew to fill in the blanks for his appearance.

Judging from Zuko's personality, Shouto pictured him fairly tall, at least as tall as himself, maybe a little taller, with red hair spiked like Katsuki's with sharp, orangish eyes.

Shouto also pictured him in red robes, bred from rich cloth, and despite himself, he thought of the other with a crown on his head ordering people around, stomping around in search for the avatar.

He didn't know why, but he also saw Zuko wearing lots of rings. Not anything else like lots of bracelets and necklaces and earrings too, just the rings. Lots, like at least three on every finger. It was strange.

And somehow, he pictured Zuko being 'busy' as running away from a lot of figureless people in white coats. Though he did find it hard to see the powerful figure he had created in his mind, running away.

_Okay, I understand if you're busy, I just wish I was there to help._

* * *

It had been nearly a day since Zuko had written his response to Todoroki's barrage of messages. It had been nearly a day since his crew had been taken and nearly two days since he'd almost been blown up by Zhao and his pirate lackies.

Now it had only been a few hours since he'd infiltrated Zhao's ship as a guard and only a few hours since his uncle had joined the mission and had been feeding Zuko information.

He knew he had to get to the avatar before Zhao. He needed the avatar much more than the other did. Zhao was an admiral with resources, power, position. And Zuko was a disgraced prince with nothing and his only shot at regaining his honor was on the line.

Zuko made rounds like all the other guards, playing the roll until the moment he could slip away and find the avatar by himself.

All he needed was the Fire Nation to stop attacking so he could infiltrate the Northern Water Tribe undisturbed, without any competition from the other soldiers. No point in fighting more people than he had to. He had no allies now, not in this.

Which was just as well. He didn't need anyone getting in his way. Zuko waited till nightfall before preparing to infiltrate as well as sneak past the rest of the Fire Nation ships.

Zuko glanced back behind himself, "Thank you, uncle… for everything."

"Of course, Zuko, now go, but be careful…"

Zuko nodded and dropped down off the ship, laying low as he paddled through the icy waters. Everyone already seemed to be asleep on the Fire Nation's ships and didn't think to peer down into the darkness, otherwise, someone might've seen him.

Avoiding the Northern Water Tribe was harder, as they had soldiers dutifully marching back and forth along the perimeter. Zuko soon realized that there was no way he was going to be able to go over the wall. He was going to have to find a way under, or even through, but he would be caught almost immediately if he went over.

He looked around and noticed a hole in the large sheet of ice he stood on. He tried to look down to see where it went, but everything was so dark, there was no way he could see down there, not even if he illuminated a fire, and he wasn't stupid enough to do that.

But he couldn't, for the life of him, see another entrance anywhere close to him, so he might as well take his chances and almost kill himself. Either there was a way out where he could get into the Water Tribe, or it was a dead end and he died, freezing to death. Sort of ironic he had told Todoroki to freeze to death and now he was the one in danger of doing so.

But if he did die, he wouldn't have wanted it to be any other way than in trying to regain his honor. So, with that in mind, he took a deep breath and dove down into the small opening.

Almost instantly, his limbs started to go numb as he swam through the darkness, seeing no light on the other side, but he went as fast as he could regardless, and eventually, after what seemed like hours, came to an opening where he could shoot up out of the water, and breathe.

He took deep breaths, completely frozen, it took effort just to sit up. And from what he could see, he had quite a ways to go still. So, after catching his breath for a few minutes, he continued his trek into the tribe in his search for the avatar. He could only hope he was easy to find once Zuko was actually inside.

If he wasn't easy to find and Zuko spent the entire night wandering around in search until daybreak he was screwed.

Finally he reached the surface where it was warm once he crawled out. Strange, he'd always thought the inside of the fortress would be just as icy as the outside. But there was grass under his feet and a warm breeze in the air.

He didn't have much time to think it was weird though, because as he scanned the area his eyes quickly landed on the avatar sitting on the ground in what appeared to be an unconscious state. Then, the girl standing next to him.

Zuko recognized her, but he couldn't put a name to her face, which didn't really matter. She was a waterbender, he knew, and he also knew she would be very powerful tonight because of the moon. He shouldn't fight her, his rational mind told him that, he would lose, he knew he would.

But the avatar was sitting right there, and Zuko was so close he could taste it. He couldn't let something like the fact waterbenders would be especially strong tonight stop him from capturing the avatar, taking him back to his father, and regaining his honor. He had to do this, rational thought be damned.

So, Zuko sparked flames in his hand and shot blasts of fire at the girl, hoping to take her down in one shot with the element of surprise. But she was quicker than he remembered, much quicker and she whirled around putting out his flames almost instantly with her water.

She did seem surprised to see him though. He didn't know why, she should be used to his surprise appearances by now. But this time wouldn't end like all the others. This time, he would prevail and come out on top. This time he would complete his quest.

Something that felt suspiciously like hope swelled in his chest. He couldn't give up, not now, not when he was so close. Not when he could already hear his father's voice in his head, welcoming him back home as a strong, successful son, ready to be the next firelord.

He could already imagine coming home with the avatar in hand and being celebrated as the one who captured the avatar and brought the Fire Nation to victory while bring the rest of the world to its knees.

"Zuko, what are you doing here, how'd you find us?" the girl sounded frustrated more than confused, as if she was annoyed by his persistence.

Zuko didn't allow himself to give her a response and instead, kept fighting with her. She threw attack after attack soaring square at his face but he managed to counter each one, even though he was being pushed back.

He couldn't lose, this time was different, it had to be.

This time he would win.

This time he would regain his honor.

This time, he would regain his father's approval.

This time he would regain his father's love.

He felt himself smashed against the wall encased in ice, numbing his entire body rather quickly. But he could already see daybreak, it was almost time. If he could use the power he was given by the sun to defeat the girl quickly, grab the avatar, and run, he could still make it. He could still win.

The ice began to melt with the rise of the sun and he fell to the ground, rolling to his feet.

Zuko stood and prepared to give her one final attack that would surely work, he was surprised when he was blinded by a light. Was it the girl, how did she make the light appear, he couldn't see!

The disorientation didn't last more than a few seconds but it was enough time for him to trip over his own feet and crash to the floor. Taking another few seconds to adapt to his surroundings he looked up to find the light had disappeared with the waterbender girl shielding her eyes too.

And in the middle of the two of them was a boy with half white hair and half red, one blue eye and one brown, a massive scar covering his left eye and wearing the most peculiar garb Zuko had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, don't judge me. Here's what you want, what I have been planning! And it is midnight here and I have to get up early and I don't care right now but tomorrow I'm going to die. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I sure enjoyed writing it and let me know what you think about all this, I'm very curious, lol. Comments and kudos are love, see you next week!


	5. Chapter 5

Shouto wasn't sure what exactly was going on. One second he was in his dorm, responding to a message Zuko had sent and now he was here… somehow. Although, Shouto ignored his confusion for just a moment to admire the scenery. They didn't really have anything like this in Tokyo, so he had to conclude he wasn't in his hometown anymore.

Now Shouto allowed himself to be confused. From what he could see, he was outside, someplace warm, there was a pool of water to the left of him and he had to admit it really did reflect the dawn perfectly…

Beyond that he counted three other people besides himself. A boy that seemed to be sleeping, a girl, that he had to admit, was very pretty, even in the dim light, but she didn't look like any of the other girls he had met before. She had darker skin and hair.

With this in mind he finally came to a possibility. Could this place he'd never seen before be in… America? Shouto had to admit, America did have strange clothing, but he heard the food was delicious and the unhealthiest thing you'd ever get the pleasure of eating.

"Excuse me, is this America?" Shouto asked.

The girl just gave him a strange look, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" he heard a voice behind him.

Shouto glanced behind himself. He had honestly forgotten about the last person as he'd been too busy staring at kids with arrows on their heads and pretty girls like he'd never seen before. But examining the other, he instantly observed three points of interest. One, the boy had a ponytail (nothing wrong with that, he'd just never seen it before). Two, he was soaking wet, god knows why. Three, he had a large scar over the left side of his face, perhaps even bigger than Shouto's.

He also spoke English, just like in America… so Shouto switched from Japanese. He knew a few other languages too such as French, Italian, German, Chinese, Spanish, Korean, and Sign Language. His father thought it was important for a Hero to be able to speak fluently in multiple languages so he could speak to multiple victims even if they didn't speak Japanese. And unfortunately, Shouto agreed on that point, so he'd taken the time to learn.

"I asked, is this America?" he said, in English this time.

"I don't know where that is, but this isn't it. Now who are you, and how did you find this place." The girl demanded.

"I'm Shouto."

They both heard a thud and glanced over to the scar-faced boy who had presumably dropped the younger boy he had been carrying because he was positioned in an awkward heap.

The kid slept even harder than Shouto did though, because he didn't wake up. "Aang!" the girl shouted and Shouto watched as she gathered water up in her hands and flung them as iced spikes toward the scarred boy.

Only now, did Shouto wonder if he had interrupted something very intense. Because now it became clear that the people here didn't really seem to be friends. He couldn't explain it, but before it had been more of an intense feeling he felt, but now it was confirmed. As far as he knew, Shouto was the only one who might throw ice spikes at his friends.

And that was only in sparring, so it was a perfectly valid reason. The only one Shouto could think of who might throw an attack at his friends for no reason at all would be Bakugou and by now Shouto had recognized he was a very special case.

Shouto watched as they fought and he didn't know who to help. Who was the good guy here? So he just stood there and did nothing. He'd never seen himself as an indecisive person, but this was even more important than deciding what he should use Izuku's notebook for. He didn't want to help the villain of this situation, but neither of them seemed particularly evil, so Shouto wasn't sure why they were fighting exactly…

A lot of things occurred in the time Shouto observed what was happening. More people rode in on a giant, fluffy… dog, thing. They really did have extraordinary things in America.

The others that arrived didn't seem to like scar-boy either but just because there was more of one side didn't really mean anything. For all he knew, the villain's backup could've arrived. Though, the pretty girl and Aang, didn't seem like they were villains.

"WAIT!" Shouto shouted loudly as he could. Because obviously he was good at shouting to get people's attention since 'shout' was even in his name.

"Why are you fighting?"

Different answers from everyone on the pretty girl's team but from what he could make out, the common theme was that scar-boy was trying to kidnap their friend.

That was villain behavior… so he listened for scar-boy's answer.

"None of your business."

Shouto squinted at the boy. Now where had he heard that before… "That boy… he wouldn't happen to be the avatar, would he?" Shouto asked pointing at Aang. The others looked at each other and then hesitantly nodded. Fire powers, trying to kidnap the avatar, says 'none of your business'. "Zuko?"

"Prince Zuko." Zuko corrected, glaring at him.

Well, he wasn't what Shouto had been expecting. There were no rings (unfortunately) and he didn't have red hair though he supposed Zuko did have amber eyes…which was close to orange, so he'd take it. But the thing he hadn't been expecting, was that Zuko was shorter than him.

Like… kind of a lot shorter. Shouto couldn't exactly see from here, but if he had to make a guess, he'd say Zuko might come up to his shoulder. "Um… it's me, Shouto. So, you live in America. And as for how I'm here, my parents were uh…" Zuko thought he lived under a rock and never looked out his bedroom window. "I ran away." He said after a pause.

"But why did you appear in a flash of light?" the pretty girl asked.

"What can I say, I'm a bit of a showoff."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Well you can leave now, since you've already screwed up everything enough."

Shouto wanted to say something while trying sarcasm, something like, 'well sorry I prevented you from kidnapping a human being,' but he didn't and instead just silently stared at Zuko.

"So, you're actually a prince?" strange, he thought America was a democratic republic…

"Yes," he snapped.

So that meant no mental hospital. The vision of Zuko running away from figures in white coats disappeared. Thank god that was one nightmare that wasn't coming true.

But that still left the question of who he should help. He thought asking them why they were fighting would help, but it only made things harder. Anyone with half a brain could see who the 'good guys' were. But Zuko was his friend and he didn't want to fight him.

It was against his principles to fight against his friends outside a sparring match, but he couldn't very well help Zuko, but he didn't want to just stand and watch either.

Even more strange, was that he had made friends with a person who would probably be considered a villain in his country, maybe America was different, but the fact remained Shouto didn't think he would be able to make friends with Zuko if he was really evil.

Shouto stared at his shoes and just walked, deep in thought. As he was doing this, another presence had entered the vicinity and Aang had also woken up and looked almost as lost as Shouto felt… and well, Shouto supposed he looked too.

As for the other presence, Shouto finally took notice of a man, almost as tall as himself, but still a little short. Considering this man looked like an adult, Shouto quickly assumed that he was tall compared to most people in America.

But why was he wading into the pool of water in the center of the clearing? Shouto didn't know why, but he didn't think that guy was supposed to be in there, and he gave Shouto bad vibes unlike anyone else had before, save the villains he had encountered while at UA. Shouto didn't really want to talk to him. So instead he created ice in his hands and froze the man solid where he stood.

Maybe that was the wrong thing to do, and maybe he was actually a good guy, but better safe than sorry he supposed. Shouto turned back and expected a fight still, but no, the group was just talking amongst themselves and Zuko appeared to be defeated. Shouto almost called him a dumbass but instead focused on how the other group was oblivious to what he had just accomplished. "Um… excuse me."

Aang seemed to notice him and turned with a smile. "Oh, hi, who're you?"

"I'm Shouto." He responded. "Of the Fire Nation."

Aang instantly seemed more cautious after he said that. Shouto almost wanted to take it back but he recognized it was already too late. "But I'm not interested in fighting, or capturing, or whatever it is they want to do to you and everyone else." Shouto added quickly.

"Wait, did you say Fire Nation." The pretty girl asked.

"No…" Aang raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean yes."

Shouto tried to explain but they already seemed prepared to fight him. Seriously, two words, Fire Nation, and it set everyone off. "It makes sense, that's how you know Zuko." She added, glaring at him. "And why you showed up when you did. You did it to help him."

Shouto opened his mouth to object and then closed it because… well, it was sort true. He had wished to help Zuko, but that was when he thought he was getting chased by people in white lab coats, not kidnapping kids.

He also thought about back-peddling and telling them he wasn't from America but as time went on he started suspecting this wasn't America, or more specifically, not even his world.

Or he was on a very remote island where everyone was weird.

To be honest, the second option was much more plausible in his opinion.

"Listen, I don't want to fight you, see, I even caught that guy." Shouto pointed behind him, but as he turned he saw nothing. Apparently the ice had melted. "Fu—" he glanced at Aang, "—dge."

"Well, he was there, but there was a guy and he went into the pond but I fro-fired him. And um, he was still alive though."

"You're really not here to hurt us?" Aang asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Okay, if you say so. I'm Aang, and these are my friends, Katara, Sokka, Momo, Appa, and Princess Yue."

"Should I bow?"

"You don't have to do that." Yue said with a small, cautious, but kind smile.

"What I don't understand, is that, if you're here that must mean you came from the Fire Nation troops attacking the city, but you have no interest in fighting." Katara said

Shouto shrugged. "I guess I just don't have much of a temper compared to everyone else in the Fire Nation."

"That makes sense." Aang said.

"Actually, It really doesn't." Sokka crossed his arms. Was it wrong for Shouto to have only known his name for a minute and only heard him clearly speak one sentence but he already reminded Shouto slightly of Kaminari…

Maybe it was, but he just had a feeling.

"I'm not exactly like the rest of the Fire Nation, I honestly don't know much about anything, my own nation included. My parents kept me very… sheltered from the war and everything else."

"Well I didn't know about the war until like, a month ago, so it's okay." Aang said.

"Yeah, but you were incased in ice, that's a little different." Katara frowned.

They were right to be suspicious, considering what the Fire Nation had supposedly done, but he was also confused at how they seemed to lump everyone from the Fire Nation together in a group of evil.

Something he couldn't say he appreciated. That's why when he saw Zuko sneak off wherever it was he was going, Shouto didn't say anything and just snuck off in the same direction.

Those kids were really oblivious and unobservant he had noticed. They didn't seem to see he was gone until he was slipping through the exit Zuko had gone through.

"Hey, where'd they go…"

"Zuko," Shouto called when he got close enough. The other whirled around and sent a blast of fire his way. Shouto barely dodged.

"What do you want!" he snapped, glaring.

"Oh, uh… I don't know. It just seemed to be getting really awkward in there so I chose to borrow your idea to exit."

Zuko still scowled. "Nice ponytail, by the way."

"Don't mock me!"

"Okay."

Zuko was silent for a while before finally saying, "You're hair isn't exactly great either. Seriously, choose a color and stick with it."

"My nickname's half'n'half. Sometimes people call me icy-hot too because half red half white." When he said 'people' he really meant Bakugou, but it wasn't like Zuko would know the difference. "Don't you have a nickname?"

"No. Now get out of my sight, peasant. I have nothing to say to you. You ruined everything."

"Well sorry, but I'm not sorry for stopping you from kidnapping a kid."

"Die alone in a ditch."

"You're very specific."

"You're welcome."

Shouto frowned and kept walking with him anyway. "Well, ever since I've run away I haven't known where to go. It's pure luck I ran into you here, I guess."

"Lucky me." Zuko said sarcastically.

"I know. Something tells me you don't have a lot of friends to talk to."

"I have plenty of friends!"

"Like who?"

Zuko was silent for an entire minute before he growled in frustration and turned his sharp eyes on Shouto, but ever since Shouto found out Zuko was two head shorter than himself, he had somehow become less intimidating than he was writing his threats with lots of exclamation marks.

"I have more friends than a shut-in reject like you has!"

"Somehow I doubt it. I have more than five friends, and that's not even including my siblings."

Zuko made a hand gesture Shouto didn't recognize but he was fairly sure it was the equivalent of the middle finger. And why did he find it funny Zuko had just flipped him off? Maybe it was because Zuko was older than him and shorter or maybe it was just because he looked so angry it was hilarious.

"I hate you."

"I would say your words hurt, but they don't."

"Keep running your mouth and maybe my words don't hurt so I'll have to test my fists next."

"With your tiny hands, I doubt it."

"My hands are NOT tiny, yours are just freakishly large!"

"It makes my hits five times more effective than yours though."

"Remind me, why you're here again! Do you have another purpose or were you born just to make my life harder!"

"Don't think so highly of yourself. And I'm not making your life any harder because you already do a perfect job of that yourself."

"What happened to the 'die alone in a ditch' plan."

"It got scrapped for plan B. I've always wondered if someone can get so angry steam comes out of their ears."

"Well unfortunately, you'll never get to test that!"

"Why?"

Zuko stopped walking for a total of five seconds before he pivoted on the balls of his feet and punched Shouto as hard as he could.

Shouto had to admit, he did have a mean left hook, but it wasn't anything he hadn't felt before. Shouto rose back up to his full height and rubbed his jaw, "Alright, I deserved that I guess. Sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"You didn't, you were just being a little shit, so I punched you!"

Shouto stared and then laughed slightly. "Yes, yes, you're right. But I've been wondering, where exactly are we going?"

"Way to change the subject." Zuko grumbled and sighed. "Fine, if you must know, we're leaving. No point getting caught up in this now. I lost my chance to capture the avatar and my last chance to regain my honor. It's like… no matter how hard I try everything else is conspiring against me, so no matter what I do there's always something to stop me, something to take me down. The first time it was the mountain, then a giant fish, then a storm, and Zhao, and now you. Maybe it's time to stop chasing something so intangible and just give up."

"You can't give up! If you really want something, you have to get it! What do you really want, Zuko?"

"My honor." But what Zuko was really saying was, 'my father's love.'

"There are more ways to get honor than just one. That's not something anyone can give you but yourself. Unless… it's something else you really want." Zuko was silent and looked away, staring at everything except Shouto.

"I want my father to accept me, I don't want him to think I'm a failure anymore."

Shouto wasn't sure how that felt. If anything, Shouto had always wanted his father to stop paying so much attention to him. He supposed, Zuko felt like his siblings must have, when father didn't want them because he deemed them 'failures' just because they weren't perfect.

That is to say, despite Shouto not knowing exactly what that felt like, he did have an answer, though he didn't think it was an answer Zuko would want to hear. "Maybe, you should stop thinking about how to get your father to love you, and just love yourself. I know, it's not what you want to hear, but you shouldn't have to change or prove yourself to him, he should just love you for who you are, not who you could be."

"But I want to return to the Fire Nation with the avatar in hand, and I want my family to love and accept me, I want my people to accept me, I want to win the war for my father!"

Shouto was tempted to say, 'is that what you want, or is that what you want because your father wants it'. But he didn't say it, "And that's what you really want?" Shouto asked.

Zuko nodded.

They both fell silent for several minutes before Shouto spoke, "Then, if that's what you really want, then let me help you get it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is short and you can't change my mind. I never even realized I liked the idea until I did research and found people estimating his height to be from 5'1-5'3 which I found interesting, so it's going to be about that height. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed more reveal of how this story is going to go. Comments and kudos are love, see you next week!
> 
> p.s. I just finished Avatar again.
> 
> p.s.s. I want to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku knocked on Shouto's door after school on Monday. He hadn't really seen his friend all day, which was a rather odd occurrence since Izuku could usually find him lurking around somewhere, whether it be deep in thought, or sneaking up on people to ask them weird questions if he didn't scare them off first.

Izuku had heard one of them, and decided he didn't want to be Shouto's next victim. Something about, 'is playdough a solid or a liquid?'

That didn't matter though, the point was Izuku hadn't seen Shouto since they left for school this morning and he had to admit he was somewhat worried.

Izuku waited for Shouto to open the door, or at least respond to his knock for an entire minute before knocking again. "Shouto-kun?" another minute passed before he knocked again. At that point the door behind him flung open.

"Shut the hell up!" Katsuki growled, "Some of us are trying to do stuff!"

"I was just wondering if Shouto-kun could help me with my math homework." Izuku said nervously, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"God, you've gotta be the worst liar! We all know you're good at math and we all know Shouto freakin' sucks!"

"Shouto-kun isn't that bad." Izuku defended him.

"Last week he was excited to get a C on our test."

Izuku couldn't dispute that. Shouto had given all of a little smile at his test when he'd gotten it back and that was the most of a reaction he'd given to a test all year.

"History then." Izuku said, after thinking for a while.

"You're not knocking on Shouto's door fifteen billion times so he can help you with your stupid history homework."

"Fine, is it wrong for me to be a little worried about him? For the past week or so all Shouto's been doing is going to school and then locking himself in his room. I think I did something wrong, but I don't what."

"You do everything wrong… all the time."

"Kacchan!" Izuku frowned. "It's been happening, ever since his birthday. Do you think I got him a bad gift and he hates me now."

Katsuki just rolled his eyes. "Well, if he won't answer then you gotta break the door down."

"I can't do that. If Shouto-kun doesn't want to talk to me, then I'm not going to make him…"

Izuku glanced at the door and sighed, before turning to walk back to his own dorm. But as he turned, suddenly Izuku felt himself smashed against the door and through it.

Katsuki stood up and sighed, wiping his forehead. "You just ran at the door to knock it down even though you knew I was standing right there! I don't want to fight you!"

"Don't flatter yourself, you were just collateral damage. I just needed to break through since ICY HOT'S BEING A LIL SHIT!" Bakugou yelled loudly.

"But he isn't in here." Izuku said, standing up and looking around, frowning. Everything was clean and organized, much like he had expected it to be. His bag was on the floor and everything was tucked away. Except Izuku did notice a pen on the floor by his desk but he didn't think much of it.

"Hey, look at this." Katsuki said, picking up the notebook on Shouto's desk.

"Kacchan, put that down, we can't just go through his things!"

"Does this look like a face that cares?"

"Yes?"

"That was a rhetorical question."

Katsuki began flipping through the pages, "Hey, it kinda looks like he was talking to someone."

"What?" Izuku asked, reluctantly coming over. "Maybe he just decided to write a story or a play or something."

"Half n Half couldn't make a story to save his life."

"That's not true… he did make that one story, and it was really good!"

"You mean that joke about the tomato he told but forgot the punch line. Or that one story he wrote for class about a lonely pickle, happy broccoli, and angry jalapeno that was obviously representations of all of us and we all died after being eaten by Aizawa-sensei."

Izuku was silent, "Fine, he can't make stories. Or maybe he was just hiding his real talent for it."

"All he knew how to do was make stories about vegetables!"

"Technically, tomato is a fruit." Katsuki's eye twitched as he glowered down at Izuku who was sheepishly smiling. "The point is, what else could it possibly be except a story. You can't use notebooks to converse with other people. I mean, unless it's a topic that comes up in a conversation with others, but I don't know why they would want to talk about notebooks, unless they were interested in becoming a journalist, or novelist or a notetaker, even a scrapbooker; wow now that I think about it notebooks can be used for lots of things, I sure did pick a good hobby to practice—"

"Do you ever run out of breath?" Katsuki growled.

"Uh… sorry, Kacchan." Izuku laughed nervously.

Bakugou glared at him for another minute before flipping through the notebook once more. "It looks like the last entry is here." Izuku, without thinking, snatched the book and squinted at the words.

_Okay, I understand if you're busy, I just wish I was there to help._

And that was the end of it. Strange, because it really did seem like he had been talking to someone, and there was even different handwriting to support that theory. "They're writing in English too." Izuku observed.

"So?"

"So," Izuku said, flipping to the beginning, "Here, someone, let's assume it's Shouto—"

"It does look like his bad handwriting,"

"—is writing in Japanese. But as it continues, someone writes back in English and that's how they keep conversing."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we just decided that he couldn't be talking to someone else because notebooks don't DO that."

"But what if this one did! Shouto had been asking me where I got it and I thought it was just because he liked the gift but maybe there was more to it than that."

"Well where DID you get the notebook?"

"I don't remember, and I haven't been able to for a while. It's strange, but the harder I try to remember it, the more off on the name of the website I get! Unfortunately, I did delete my history…" Izuku paused and then glanced at Katsuki. "What about you, Kacchan? Has Shouto-kun asked you anything stranger than usual lately."

"Well, he did ask for what I'd do if a friend went missing and I didn't know where to find them but I know things about them, just not how to find them. And he did tell me some very specific details about this theoretical friend, and he sounded kind of crazy…"

"You don't think he was kidnapped by this friend, do you?"

Katsuki shrugged, "It's possible I guess, but it doesn't really make sense. Shouto can take care of himself, and he's smarter than to give out any personal information."

"That's what you'd think." Izuku said disappointedly and then showed Katsuki all the death threats the other person gave and then Shouto giving out pretty much all of his personal information that someone would need to find him.

"Well, shit." Katsuki grumbled.

* * *

Zuko stared at Todoroki like he didn't trust what he had just promised. "You… want to help me?"

"Yes."

"But… why? What's in it for you?"

"Well, remember, I've been living under a rock for my entire life. Since you're going to be chasing the avatar all over the place it's a good way for me to see the world, right?"

"I guess…"

"I know! Do you have anyone else traveling with you?"

"Just my uncle. But I don't know where he is right now."

"Well, did you guys have a way to meet up after everything here went down?"

Zuko was silent for an entire minute before answering, "Yeah, we did. Follow me."

Shouto allowed a small smile to cross his features. His plan was working! Sort of, there was still a long way to go and it was very complicated, but in the end, Shouto would be a hero and save his friend's life!

At least, that was how he was hoping it would go. First, he convinced Zuko to allow him to travel with him AND that he wanted to help him capture the avatar. Second, convert Zuko to the good side and make sure he wasn't able to capture anybody.

Actually, now that he thought about it, his plan actually wasn't all that complicated after all. It would just take a long time probably. Changing people wasn't exactly easy, especially when they wanted to push anyone who could help away.

Maybe the first step of actually converting Zuko to the good side was teaching him not to be so angry all the time and that there were other emotions out there. Admittedly, he wasn't the best person to teach Zuko this, but dammit, there wasn't exactly a lot of options.

But first thing was first, he had to get rid of Zuko's evil uncle, obviously. But he wasn't sure how he was going to do that without being obvious. He was the new addition to the group so it would make sense for Zuko to trust his uncle a lot more than him.

And how did Shouto know Zuko's uncle was evil? Well, he actually didn't, but if he thought about it, uncle sounded a lot like Satan so he must be evil.

"Here it is." Zuko said.

"Now what?"

"We wait."

Shouto glanced around but there was nothing except ice and snow, a stark contrast to the warm area he had entered before. "Where are we exactly?"

"We're in the North Pole! How could you not—" he paused. "Oh yeah…"

"No, you're right, I should've guessed. What else could have been this cold. I took geography."

"Well then in that case, how could you not know we were in the North Pole!"

"Calm down, I'm sorry." Shouto waved his hand in dismissal. He sighed and looked up at the dark sky and noticed something very wrong. "Hey, is the moon supposed to be red?"

Zuko glanced at him and then at the sky. They both stared at it for a minute before Zuko shrugged, "I'm sure it's fine."

"But doesn't red mean bad?" Zuko glared at him, "What?"

"The Fire Nation is red." He growled.

"Oh… did I say bad? I meant good."

"No you didn't. But it's fine I guess. I mean, lately I've been having the same doubts."

Doubts? Should Shouto elaborate on that further now, or wait… "What do you mean doubts?"

"It's nothing. Not like a peasant such as yourself would ever understand."

"If you say so." The sky changed colors a few times as they were waiting and Shouto kept checking his watch, even if he knew it was probably off now that he wasn't in Japan anymore.

Finally the moon decided to stay a single color, which just so happened to be white after a large white water thing decided to start killing people. Shouto had never seen something that big except his own ice attacks, so it was rather fascinating. Then, after all that, another man eventually arrived sometime later. "Uncle." Zuko said walking up.

If Shouto had to take a wild guess at the man's identity, he'd say this was Zuko's uncle. Though, he did look different than Shouto had imagined. He had imagined someone that looked like Zuko, dark-haired, slender, and scowling. But he was wrong, about all of it.

And he didn't look like Satan either, which was odd, because Shouto had been sure he'd be just like that. "Did you make a friend?" Zuko's uncle asked.

"Yes."

"No."

Zuko glared at Shouto who shrugged. He considered them friends, even if they hadn't known each other for very long. "I'm from the Fire Nation too." Shouto added, just in case that somehow made a difference.

"Ah, did you come with the rest of the army."

"Um…" Shouto couldn't remember the story he had invented with Zuko or if he'd even invented a story in the first place. "Yes, I did."

"Oh? How long have you been apart of Zhao's unit?"

"Not long, I'm a new recruit."

"Before now he was so sheltered he didn't even know what the avatar was."

"Well now I know, and I think it's amazing that one person can use air, water, fire, and earth." And Shouto did think so. It was much like having more than one quirk, but even Shouto could still only wield two abilities, and he couldn't even wield them freely as one side he could wield only ice and the other, only fire. "I hear you two are traveling together."

"Well, now it's the three of us. Any friend of Zuko's is a friend of mine." He smiled. "What is your name?"

"I'm Shouto, it's an honor to meet you." Shouto bowed slightly.

"And I'm Iroh, do you like tea?"

"Uh… yeah." Shouto said after a moment of hesitation because the question was just seemingly so random.

"He's a keeper, Zuko."

"Stop chatting like two old ladies and get in the boat!"

"Sorry, my nephew can get a bit impatient sometimes."

Zuko just bit the inside of his cheek, "Of course, of course! Of course you two would get along, of course!"

Okay, so maybe Shouto's 'get rid of Zuko's evil uncle' plan wasn't going to work, simply because there wasn't an evil uncle to get rid of. He actually liked Iroh, he seemed nice, but on the outside unlike Zuko who seemed to have buried his kindness deep, _deep _down. But it was okay that Zuko didn't have an evil uncle because Shouto had a feeling there would be plenty of other family members in Zuko's family that were actually evil.

All three of them climbed in the boat and took off out of the North Pole. Which was good because despite his best efforts Shouto had been getting cold just standing there without even a coat on.

"So, you have an interesting uniform on, it looks a bit different from the rest of Zhao's squad." Iroh said as Zuko glared at the sky. Shouto had looked up there too but didn't see anything to glare at so he had opted to stare at his hands instead.

Glancing up, Shouto tried to think of a quick reason why he wasn't wearing the Fire Nation uniform. "Um… there were to many of us so some didn't get the uniforms and since I was the newest it would make sense that one of them was me…" Shouto paused, "right?"

"Yes, yes, that makes sense."

Shouto let out a silent sigh of relief, as long as Iroh and Zuko bought it, it didn't really matter if it was actually truthful or not. Besides, something told him no one that was on this Zhao's squad was going to tattle on him for quite a long time considering how most of their ships looked like they were blown to smithereens. "So, where are we going exactly? Are we still chasing the avatar or…"

"I think, we could use a break from chasing the avatar." Iroh said.

"I don't think so." Zuko grumbled, "But… it's not like we have the resources to chase him right now so I don't care. Do whatever the two of you want."

"Well, I don't exactly know many places since I've never been outside really."

"So much for taking geography." Zuko muttered and Shouto suddenly got this strange, overwhelming urge to push him off the side. It took all his self-control not to do just that and then say something to make him blow up in a fit of rage but Shouto didn't exactly want to go overboard tonight. And he had a feeling that if Zuko went he was taking Shouto with him.

"So, does anyone else have anywhere in mind?"

"Well… there is one place." Shouto stared at Iroh expectantly even after Zuko rolled his eyes and said,

"Great."

* * *

"That's it, he's been kidnapped." Katsuki said. "He's dead, there's nothing we can do."

"How do you know he's dead!"

"Let's see, right here, the guy through him in the waters of the North Pole and let him freeze to death."

"Kacchan, just because the person Shouto was talking to said that he would do that doesn't mean he actually went through with it!"

"Well, I think he did. Because the guy's a total nutcase! Well, I mean, either the other guy's the nutcase or Shouto's the nutcase and is making all this up in his own head, which frankly, isn't that far of a stretch!"

"Well, he disappeared and no one's seen him since school today after he wrote this. Maybe after he did, he decided to go and help!"

"How, nowhere in here did the guy ever say WHERE to find him, other than the 'Fire Nation' but that's a load of crap! That's not even a real place so Shouto would have no idea where to find him!" Katsuki growled.

"Well, it's a magic notebook, obviously, if people really can communicate."

"Don't make me laugh, Deku. It's not a magic notebook, the guy obviously had a quirk that allowed this to happen, even if he didn't know it!"

"But let's pretend for a moment that this is a magic notebook. What if these are the key words to go to where Shouto is."

"Only something stupid would work like that."

"Well it was bought by me, wasn't it. And I'm pretty stupid, aren't I?"

Katsuki paused and thought about it, slowly nodding, "Well, that is true."

Izuku almost rolled his eyes, but he kept his annoyance inside. Convincing Katsuki to try his theory was more important. "Come on, we have to try if it can help us find Shouto-kun!"

Katsuki mulled it over in his mind for another minute more before reluctantly agreeing. "Fine, it's still stupid, but since your stupid and you bought it, it's worth a try."

"Great, Now, I think maybe you have to be touching something for it to travel with you." Izuku bent down next to the desk and picked up the pen he'd seen earlier. "Shouto-kun dropped this before he was transported but his clothes went with him and stuff."

"Your point?"

"Grab onto me."

"No."

"Kacchan, it's the only way!"

"How can you even be sure this will take us to where Shouto is!"

"I can't, but we have to try, right, you agreed, now grab on!"

"No! You grab onto me, nerd!"

"Fine, oh my god your so stubborn!" Katsuki flipped him the middle finger and snatched the pen out of his hands. Izuku grabbed Katsuki's left arm and said, "Write, 'I want to go where Shouto went', see if that works."

"Fine." Katsuki wrote it down and set the pen down. They waited about thirty seconds, "It's not working."

"Be patient!"

Katsuki gritted his teeth and whirled around, "Listen here you motherf—"

Izuku closed his eyes as a blinding light entered his field of vision and squeezed Katsuki's arm tighter, definitely not wanting to be lost in a world not his own when they finally did arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay guys, but I was a little busier than I intended this week. Regardless, here's another chapter that I hope you enjoyed, thanks so much for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts! See you next week!


	7. Chapter 7

Izuku didn't let go of Katsuki's arm until his vision cleared and he felt the air around him change from cool to freezing within a second. "Oh my god, it's freezing…" he exclaimed a shiver wracking his body.

"It's not that cold." Katsuki said, his teeth chattering.

Izuku just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Where are we?"

"The opposite of Japan, that's for sure. We're probably in hell, to be honest."

"Hell is supposed to be hot and fiery. Not snowy and cold."

"I guess Satan figured it was cheaper to turn the heaters off."

"We're not in hell! But if that notebook really did take us to where Shouto is, then he's around here somewhere."

"You didn't tell me to write 'go where Shouto is' you told me to write 'where he went' he's probably already gone by now."

"Did you know that as you were writing it?"

Katsuki was silent for a minute, "Maybe." Izuku bit his tongue to keep from screaming in exasperation.

"It's fine, it's okay." Izuku took a deep breath. "It will be fine. All we have to do is find someone and ask them if they've seen a guy with half white and half red hair. Shouto-kun is pretty hard to miss, after all, so if he was here, people would see him."

"Uh, you seem to be forgetting we're in an icy tundra. Who's to say there's ANY people here at all!"

"The huge wall we're standing next to!" Izuku cried, knocking on the block of ice. Something like this wouldn't just be here, it has to be manmade."

"No it doesn't."

"But it probably is! So let's just look and see if we can find anybody that could tell us where Shouto-kun is."

"Fine…" Katsuki grumbled.

So, crossing their arms they both made their way along the wall to see if they could find an opening.

"HELLO!" Izuku shouted as loudly as he could rubbing his arms with his hands. He squinted through the wind to try and see something, but there was nothing but snow and ice everywhere, making it impossible. "HELLO!"

"Hey, genius, did you ever think that maybe the people here might not be friendly." Katsuki growled.

"I'm sure it's fine, how bad can they be?"

"Those are dying words."

"Kacchan, stop assuming the worst of everybody." Izuku growled, clenching his fists.

Katsuki flipped him the middle finger. As they walked, Izuku slipped and fell causing Katsuki to laugh and then fall too. "Kacchan, stop trying to make me feel better,"

"I didn't fall to make you feel better, nerd!"

Izuku ignored him and kept stumbling along "HELLO!"

"Stop shouting!"

"You're shouting!"

"Not as much as you are!"

"One of these days I'm going to clock you!"

"Oh I'd like to see you try, I'd like to see you try!" Katsuki screamed and raised his fists. Izuku dodged the punch and rammed into Katsuki's stomach with his head. Bakugou fell, the air completely knocked out of him.

"Mother of god! Holy hell!" he wheezed and coughed.

"Heh…" Izuku paused. "I mean, sorry."

"You little, wring neck, die, shit."

Izuku wasn't exactly sure what Katsuki was trying to say, but thankfully, they were interrupted before Bakugou could fully recover and turn their walk through the tundra into a murder investigation. "HELLO!"

Izuku jumped and whirled, someone had answered his call! In English, sure, but it was something. Izuku knew enough English to hold a bit of a conversation, but he still couldn't write it very well. "HELLO!" Izuku called back.

"This guy sounds like a dumbass, just like you." Katsuki muttered.

"Can you speak English, Kacchan?"

"I can speak enough!"

"Okay…" Izuku trailed off and turned toward the people who called them. They looked like kids their age but… they were really short. Izuku couldn't believe it, but he was taller than they were, and he usually wasn't much taller than a lot of people. But he was at least five inches taller than all of them. Well, except for the big, giant dog thing, towering above them both. "Hi." Izuku said, trying to convert into English, but he stumbled along a bit.

He just hoped what he said was comprehensible. It was only one word after all.

"Hi, who are you? What's your name." The kid who spoke was bald with an arrow on his head.

Izuku blinked, "Say again, I could not understand."

"Ugh, Deku, you suck." Katsuki said smacking Izuku's head. "Listen, I'm Bakugou, this is Deku. Who're you!"

"Kacchan, you're scaring them." Izuku said, but in Japanese. Foreign language class was failing him right now. He could barely remember any English.

"I'm Aang. These are my friends, Katara, Sokka. That's Momo, and that's Appa."

Izuku translated alright and said, "Name's actually Izuku." He said and frowned. "Not Deku."

"Practically the same thing. Also, your English sucks."

"I am…" Izuku frowned but couldn't remember a word for what he was trying to say, so he just said it in Japanese, "I'm trying, Kacchan, okay! It's not easy to remember, It's hard trying to remember all the words!"

"That's not my problem."

"Um, excuse me, what are you saying?" Aang asked.

"Shut up!" Katsuki growled. "It doesn't matter what we're saying, you nosy brat!"

"Excuse me," Izuku interrupted. "But do you know where Shouto is?"  
"Shouto?" Aang frowned, "Hey guys, where have we heard that name before."

"It was that guy from earlier! The super tall one." Katara said. "Why would you want to know where he is though, he's Fire Nation."

"I guess we're Fire Nation too then." Katsuki said.

They immediately took a step back and looked wary. Katsuki frowned and thought back over what he had just said but didn't think he had said something that would cause them to attack. He clearly remembered the phrase 'I'm gonna murder you' and that wasn't the phrase he had used. So he didn't know what he had said.

"Fire Nation?" He said again which had been the only thing he hadn't recognized. He remembered the word 'fire' but the other word he had not remembered. He believed it translated to something like 'place'. Fire Place? Maybe they though he said they were from hell or something.

"Your English clearly isn't superb either." Izuku said.

"Hey, I know what I said, and there's no reason for them to be acting like that!"

"Are you sure, because it looks like they might attack."

"I might've told them we were from hell." Katsuki said.

"YOU WHAT!"  
"Hey, it was their words so I thought they were okay to use!"

"That's like if someone came to Japan not knowing how to speak Japanese and started repeating half of what you say!"

"The difference between that stupid idiot and me is that I DO know English! Maybe I'm just a little rusty but I thought I was doing pretty good, better than you, in any case!"

"Clear this up!"

"Okay!" Katsuki turned back and started speaking English. "We're not Fire Nation." He said. "That's just a joke I say sometimes, I didn't mean it."

"Well, it's not a joke around here. And if you're not from the Fire Nation, then where are you from?" Katara asked.

"Uh… Japan." Katsuki said. They looked confused, clueless Americans.

"Someplace far away." He said and crossed his arms. "I'm sure you've never heard of it. Now, if you've seen Shouto could you kindly point us in the direction he went."

The group of looked at each other, "We don't know, exactly." Aang said. "We think he went off with Zuko though."

"Who?"

"Prince of the Fire Nation." Katara elaborated but looked confused because she thought everyone knew who Zuko was.

"What are they saying?" Izuku whispered.

"They're saying they think Shouto went off with the Prince of Hell." Katsuki whispered back, translating.

"What!" Izuku cried.

"I know, crazy."

"Not only that, but he was the guy in the notebook! He was the guy Shouto was talking with, he's the crazy psychopath!"

"Oh yeah…" Katsuki paused. "OH YEAH! SHIT!"

"You guys wanna come with us to search for him?" Aang asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Katara said. "They seem strange and suspicious."

"Come on, Katara. They're obviously lost." Aang said.

"We're not lost!" Katsuki shouted.

"The other guy can hardly understand us. We should help them out, it's the right thing to do."

"Yeah, what's the worst that can happen." Sokka shrugged.

"Dying words." Katsuki muttered under his breath.

"What are they talking about? Are they saying they want us to…" Izuku tried to remember the words he'd been taught. "Go with them?"

"Yep."

"Say we'll go, say we'll go." Izuku cried.

"Fine!" Katsuki turned and switched to English. "Take us with you, now." He said. They just stared at him wide-eyed. Maybe he'd gotten some words mixed up again. "Let us go with you." He tried again with a bit of different phrasing and his words were met with a much more positive response.

"Alright, we've decided we'll let you go with us!" Aang said.

"But you better not turn on us." Katara said, glaring at them skeptically.

Katsuki growled but Izuku held him back. "Thank you." He said. "We happy you say yes."

"You still suck."

"I'm trying!"

Katsuki just rolled his eyes "So, where's the ride?"

"You're lookin' at him." Aang said patting Appa's leg. Izuku and Katsuki were both silent for a long time, Izuku, because he was trying to decipher the words and Katsuki because he hoped he heard wrong or a word got mixed up, SOME kind of communication error.

"Uh, I think I misunderstood. Did you just say we're riding on that thing?" Katsuki pointed to the huge flying bison.

"Riding on Appa, yes." Aang elaborated.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"We be happy to ride on Appa." Izuku said slowly as the words he was trying to say came to mind.

"What are you saying." Katsuki hissed in Japanese. For a second Izuku panicked, thinking he'd said something terrible but then Bakugou added, "We are NOT riding on that monster of a something!"

"I think he's cute."

"You think EVERYTHING'S cute, Deku!"

"I do not! Besides, this is our best shot at finding Shouto-kun! Where are we going to find another opportunity! Especially since Shouto is obviously here, and he's probably in trouble. He's probably been kidnapped by that prince he was talking to, you know I'm right."

"I don't know for sure. You're usually wrong!"

"But am I usually wrong about things like this." Izuku asked.

Katsuki glared intensely at him and that was all the answer Izuku needed. "Look, we have to at least try this. And maybe that includes riding on a dog."

"Bison."

"What?"

"It's a bison." Katsuki said and Izuku didn't even want to know why or how he knew that so he ignored it and continued on.

"Fine, it means we have to ride a bison but it'll be worth it to find Shouto."

Katsuki looked doubtful.

"Come on, he's your friend too, we have to try!"

"Fine, I guess you're right. I'll ride the bison, but I won't like it!

"You don't have to like it, now tell them we're going with them."

Katsuki hesitated for a moment before sighing and turning to the group of teenagers, "We're going with you, how do we get on the bison."

"You just hop up." Aang said as Appa lied down and Aang hopped on top of him. He was a very high jumper. The other two and the lemur just climbed on top of the saddle so Izuku and Katsuki followed suit.

"You might wanna hold on." Sokka said, "He flies fast."

It took a full minute for Katsuki to realize something very wrong with that sentence, "Wait, flies?"

"Yep, did we not mention that before." Sokka asked.

"No, you definitely didn't. But it's okay, it's just a tiny detail."

"Oh, okay, good. I thought it was pretty major, but oh well."

"What are you guys talking about?" Izuku whispered.

"Oh, it just a tiny detail. Apparently Appa FLIES! Just a little thing they forgot to mention."

"Wait, he what?"

"Yip, yip!"

Izuku's eyes widened as they lifted off the ground and he nearly went sailing off the saddle but saved himself by grabbing Katsuki's arm and digging his nails in.

"Gah! The hell's your problem, you want to fucking die, cus I'll kill you!"

"I'm sorry, but I nearly fell! You were the closest thing to grab onto!"

"To hell with that shit you little—"

"Kacchan, stop cussing!"

"They don't know they can't speak Japanese!"

"Still, I don't think you should cuss so much!"

"Do I look like I give a damn?"

They stared each other down for the next couple hours they were flying.

* * *

"Are the two of you DONE 'relaxing' yet!" Zuko shouted.

"But Iroh-san is teaching me Pai Sho…" Shouto said disappointedly.

"Be patient, Zuko. You've been so on edge lately. Just try and have fun on this vacation."

"We shouldn't be taking a vacation! We should be out there, searching for the avatar and planning our next attack not sitting here, doing nothing!"

"You're like a toddler." Shouto said dryly. "You blow up over the tiniest of things, and you have the attention span of one too."

Zuko clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms. "What do you know, you uncivilized, stupid, recluse! You wouldn't know anything about it, your parents just wanted to protect you from everything!"

"Just because I was always protected from the outside doesn't mean my home life was peachy. "

"That's just an excuse everyone uses." Zuko scoffed. "They try to normalize everything by telling me it wasn't that bad and that things could've been worse. Hell, _I _do that to _myself_!"

"My mom gave me this scar." Shouto said, reaching up to touch his left eye. "She poured boiling water over my entire left side because it reminded her of my father, who was the cause of her mental health decline. So, all I'm saying is that I know what you're talking about, and I understand wanting to make your parents proud. But in no way should pain be a competition. No sort of abuse is lesser than another, all are equal and those people who tell you that you should be grateful things weren't worse are stupid and they don't matter."

"It… it's not… I, it's… it's not abuse." Zuko said. "It's just… just…" Zuko frowned as he tried to think of the word, "bad parenting." Was what he eventually settled on.

"No, it's abuse." Shouto said.

"No it isn't!"

"It is."

"Isn't!

"Are you sure? Because from the way you talk about it, you're not trying to convince me it's not abuse, you're trying to convince yourself. For so long I blamed myself for everything he put me through. I thought it was my fault, because I wasn't good enough, wasn't strong enough. I even blamed myself for what he did to my mom and my siblings. It wasn't until recently that I started seeing everything he did, was his fault, not mine. The fault never had been mine, and it never would be."

"You don't understand. My family's not like yours!"

"How so?"

"My father DOES love me I just have to be better so he can show it! And unlike you, everything IS my fault! It's my fault for being stupid, for speaking out, for being so weak!"

Shouto didn't know how to better try and get his point across that Zuko's father had abused him and that everything his father did wasn't Zuko's fault, but he honestly didn't think he could.

He just had to hope Zuko would come to the correct conclusion someday on his own. Just like Shouto had, but that might not be for a little while still.

Iroh was silent through their entire exchange but no doubt he saw what Shouto did. It was easier for people on the outside to understand and identify.

Although, unfortunately, Shouto didn't think the Firelord would be overthrown for child abuse because something told him they didn't have those same sort of laws here, in this world, even though they should.

After their exchange everything was silent with Shouto silently losing to Pai Sho and Zuko glaring at everything in the room except for Shouto and Iroh. Then, after a few minutes of awkward silence, Zuko stormed off and a bit of tension was lifted off the room's atmosphere.

"It's hard to get through to him. My nephew doesn't like listening to anyone so it's impressive you managed to get through to him, even if it was only slightly." Iroh said. "I'll admit, I don't know who you are, but you'll be good for him. He's never had someone his own age like this."

"I hope I can help him." Shouto said and smiled slightly. "Even if it takes a while."

Later, after Iroh destroyed Shouto in their Pai Sho game they went off together in search of Zuko back at their room. When they walked in, Shouto didn't see anything really out of the ordinary, but Iroh stepped in front of him, which was odd and stared down a spot in the corner.

Shouto shifted his gaze to a girl in the back who was young and was fairly short. Shouto would've completely written her off if it wasn't for the look in her eye that sent shivers down his spine.

He didn't know how to explain it but she felt like one of the villains he'd meet back home, like one of the villains who'd attacked him multiple times, like one of the villains who hurt and kidnapped his friend and his classmate. Completely wrong and off in a way he couldn't describe, but in a way that utterly terrified him.

"Why hello, uncle, brother, and stranger I don't know." She smirked in what Shouto could only think was a deranged, evil way. "How have you been lately?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, I hoped you liked it, here's the timeline for now, because I'm trying to cut out as much as possible. I'm gonna do the cave and the Omashu reveal and then pretty much skip everything till Toph reveal and do those few episodes and the Library and stuff. Basically I'm trying to skip everything that's not necessary because this project is already much bigger than I thought it was going to be. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, See you next week!


	8. Chapter 8

"Azula." Zuko bit out drawing Shouto's attention to him. He hadn't noticed Zuko there. It was kind of strange but he was rather easy to overlook, despite the fact he didn't lack personality, that was for sure.

And as for the girl, Shouto didn't know who she was, but her presence didn't bode well for them, that much he was sure of. In fact, he almost just lashed out at her in a split-second decision. But something about the tension in the room kept him from doing so.

He felt as if he'd heard the name Azula before, but he couldn't remember clearly, so he stopped trying. "What are you doing here?" Iroh asked.

"I'm just here to bring the two of you back home. Father realized he wants you back, right by his side."

"Why would he decide that?" Zuko asked.

"I don't pretend to know the mind of the Fire Lord. All I know is what he told me, Zuzu."

"Don't call me that!"

"The Fire Lord doesn't just change his mind very easily." Iroh said.

"Oh come on, there's nothing for the two of you to worry about. Father wants you home, are you saying you don't _want _to go home?"

"No, I want to go home." Zuko said. It was all he'd ever wanted for so long. To go home, for his father to decide he was worth something, to regain his honor, to have it returned to him. "But I haven't captured the avatar, I haven't succeeded in my mission yet."

Shouto didn't trust her. At all; she just gave him such a wrong feeling. Shouto didn't pretend to understand people, and he couldn't read people like Katsuki could, but he didn't need to be able to in order to not trust her. Unfortunately for him, Zuko didn't seem to share his point of view. And Shouto didn't think that was because he was blind, but because he was the one being tempted. This was what Zuko wanted, even if it held no appeal to him or anyone else.

"Father's decided that doesn't matter. And that you'll be more successful in capturing the avatar once your home. Time is running out and we need to capture the avatar before he causes irreparable damage. So father recognizes that you should come home. That he _needs _you to come home."

"He does, he really needs me?"

"Yes, of course he does. But it's your choice. We depart in an hour, I hope to see you there."

Shouto watched Azula carefully as she walked out and she seemed to be eyeing him too. "Your friend can come as well, if he wants." She said, giving a smirk before disappearing around the doorway.

"Zuko, this doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Why? Because you were wrong, because my father does want me? I know your father doesn't want you, but that doesn't mean mine doesn't want me."

"No, that's not why, I just don't trust her."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, but I'm going." Zuko said, already packing. "My father loves me, and he's going to restore my honor so I can work alongside him."

"She could be lying though, couldn't she."

Zuko paused in his packing, but if this was it, he wasn't going to jeopardize it on the slim chance Azula was lying to him. "Azula is not known to tell the truth very often, and she makes false promises." Iroh said, frowning.

Zuko clenched his fists, "Why can't the two of you just be happy for me! Look, I'm not going to MAKE you come, so just stay here and rot for the rest of your lives if that's what you want. But I'm not going to become that, and I'm not going to let my only chance at regaining my honor slip between my fingers!"

"Can you tell me honestly that you believe what she's saying."

Zuko didn't answer and stood up. "I can't tell you I believe what she's saying, because I know it's probably a lie, in one way or another. But if it's not, then I'll gain everything I ever wanted, and that's too much to give up on a 'what if'."

He grabbed his bag, "I'm leaving, and if the two of you want to come you can, or you can stay here." Zuko's eyes met his and Shouto could remember, some time ago, when he would've jumped off a bridge if someone told him it would make his dad love him. And Shouto hated to understand the feeling, because it was hard to see someone else doing horrible things, things that they probably knew were wrong, but didn't care because it was all in the name of his father's desires.

Then he was gone much like Azula. "Do you think she's lying?" Shouto asked, almost hoping Iroh said 'no'. Because Zuko was right about one thing. They weren't the same, and just because Shouto had ended up hating his father, and never being anything more than a tool, he hoped Zuko's situation was different, and that his father did love him, and had only made a mistake.

"I know she's lying." Iroh said. And it went left unsaid, but Shouto still heard. Azula was lying, which meant they couldn't let Zuko go alone.

So silently, they packed up everything else and ran to catch up with Zuko. "You're coming?" he asked.

"Of course." Iroh said.

"Sure, I could use a little adventure." Shouto said with a shrug. Zuko smiled gratefully at them, making Shouto's heart skip a beat. Frowning at the odd sensation, it didn't happen again, so he ignored it and focused on the battle he would most likely be fighting soon.

The nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach only got worse as they grew closer to the boat and doubled when he saw Azula on top of it. "So, the three of you all came, good choice."

Shouto didn't much feel like it was a good decision. "Father will be delighted to see you, so delighted." She smiled, but it wasn't one of happiness. It seemed rehearsed, to Shouto, and even then, filled with malice.

She turned as the guards helped them board. "Alright, the prisoners are onboard, let's set sail."

Shouto didn't miss the slip-up, and from everyone else's reactions, they hadn't missed it either. The captain, most of all, looked horrified by what he had said, hand clapped over his mouth and everything.

Shouto couldn't help but let out a small laugh, and disguise it quickly as a cough.

"You lied to me!" Zuko shouted after a second to process. "Father doesn't need me by his side, he wants me as a prisoner, and nothing more!"

After another moment of shock, Azula seemed to push it down and shrugged. "Oh, Zuzu, after a certain point, I thought you would stop believing my lies, but apparently people will believe anything I say, as long as I make it tempting enough."

"I can't believe you would do this! Azula!" Zuko growled and ran up the rest of the stairs, onto the ship and threw a stream of fire.

Shouto could believe it. He didn't even know Azula very well, but he could sense she was bad news.

Iroh started fighting the guards and Shouto had to say, he was impressed with the man's technique. Maybe he could learn a thing or two about hand-to-hand combat, which he wasn't particularly skilled at since he mostly used his quirk to win his battles.

On the other hand, while Iroh was winning his battles, Zuko was obviously losing his. It was clear, even from where he was standing. It felt like such a personal battle, Shouto didn't really want to intrude on it, and even if he did, he thought he would mostly just get in the way. He didn't know as much about fighting without quirks like these people obviously did.

And well… he didn't really want to 'fire bend'. Even after the sports festival, Shouto was hesitant to use his left side. Midoriya had made a good point, the fact that it was his quirk.

But if it was his, why did it feel like he was turning into his father whenever he used it. Always had been one of his worst fears, always would be.

The battle was over quickly, and Shouto felt bad he hadn't even lifted a finger to help, but he wasn't all that confident in his abilities, ever since his right side had been restricted because he was now a 'firebender'.

Which meant he could only use fire, which was bad news for him, because after seeing firebenders fight he concluded that their technique and his were not the same, which meant a lot of his problems he would prefer to solve without his quirk.

Which meant he'd have to learn how to fight with his fists. That was no problem, though it was a bit inelegant.

"Come on, hurry." Zuko said and rushed Shouto forward as they all took off in the opposite direction.

Zuko turned back one last time as they ran away. Away from Azula, away from the boat, and away from the last chance he'd had to regain his honor and his father's love.

* * *

Finally, the Gaang stopped flying after dark and they all settled down at some sort of campsite. Izuku helped everyone unpack and setup camp whereas Katsuki sat on top of Appa, crossed his arms, and berated Izuku on everything he was doing wrong.

"Well if you're so great, then you get down here and help me do it 'the right way'."

"Fine, I will, ya dumb nerd!" Katsuki growled and slid off the saddle and snatched the bag out of his hand, aggressively unwrapping the sleeping bag and slamming it down on the floor. "There!"

That was the way Izuku had done it, albeit calmly, but he didn't say anything. Meanwhile the others were trying to start a fire, though they seemed to be having a bit of trouble. "Everyone shut up!" Katsuki shouted.

"No one was saying anything, Kacchan."

Izuku was met with a glare and a snarl so he fell silent, frowning. "Nobody asked for you opinion, Deku!"

"… But no one WAS talking, so it's not an opinion, it's a fact. And why do you want us to be quiet anyway?"

"Because your voices give me a headache."

Izuku frowned and crossed his arms. He didn't think his voice was that annoying and the others weren't either. Kacchan had always been weird about things like that though, even the smallest things agitating him, so it wasn't exactly odd behavior.

Izuku just wished he wouldn't be so rude. These kids were going out of their way to help them. Without them, Izuku and Katsuki would probably still be stuck back at the North Pole, freezing to death.

"Finally, that's it." Katsuki said and wiped his hands on his pants. "What're you looking at, Deku."

Izuku quickly turned away, not meaning to stare. "Let's just join the others."

"Fine, whatever."

They came over and took a seat. "Ugh, why won't the stupid fire start." Katara adjusted her position and then kept sparking the rocks together.

"You have trouble a lot?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, she can never get it right."

"Well you can't either, Sokka! Why do you think I'm always the one doing it!" Katara growled throwing down the rocks in frustration.

"All your whining's pissing me off, just shut up!" Katsuki growled.

"Kacchan, you're the only one who's always complaining." Izuku said in Japanese.

"Shut up, nerd!" tiny explosions rocketed off in his palms.

"All I said was the truth. Besides, we both know this isn't the time for a fight."

"OH IT'S NOT GONNA BE MUCH OF A FIGHT, MORE LIKE A MASSACRE!"

Izuku ignored him and turned back to the others "You know Kacchan, you could probably start the fire." Izuku said.

"It won't be the only fire I'll be starting." Katsuki grumbled, knowing they were surrounded by perfectly combustible trees. He sparked the branches anyway, allowing a huge fire to blaze up in front of them.

"So, are you… a firebender?" Aang asked. "I mean, it'd make sense since your looking for your firebending friend but…"

"No. And half n half ain't a firebender either, baldy."

"Oh… then how can you do that?" he asked.

Katsuki opened his mouth and then closed it, thinking for a long time before finally shrugging. "I dunno."

"See, we are not from here." Izuku said. "We are from Japan, and we do not call it bending. We say they quirks."

"You sound like an idiot." Katsuki said.

"I'm trying!"

"Quirks?" Sokka asked, "What do those do, they sound cool."

"My quirk's called Explosion, and I explode things. And this guy," Katsuki punched Izuku's arm, "cheated and got a quirk."

Izuku glared. "I did not cheat!"

"What does your quirk do?" Katara asked Izuku.

"I am strong." Izuku said.

"He's really strong, could probably break all your bones if he wanted."

"But I do not want to."

"Ugh, you sound like a robot! Didn't anyone ever teach you your conjunctions!"

"No."

"Your speech would be bearable if you just learned those you piece of crap!"

"Sorry…"

"So, these quirks, they let you control more than just the elements?" Aang asked.

"Yeah," Katsuki said, "why does that matter to you?"

"When can you tell if you get a quirk?" Aang asked, his eyes lit up with what almost seemed like hope.

"Aang, you're not getting one of these quirk things." Katara said.

"Four." Izuku said. Aang instantly deflated with that news. "Normally. I did not get my quirk till fourteen, but I was not normal."

"You said it." Katsuki snorted.

Izuku didn't understand what he'd said so he kept silent. "But since we're not from here, that's why we need to find our friend, so we can figure out a way to leave." Katsuki said.

"Wait, so your friend isn't Fire Nation then?" Katara asked, frowning.

"No, he isn't. Why? Did that icy hot creep tell you otherwise?"

"Yes, he said he was from the Fire Nation, but that he didn't want to fight. Not that it really mattered anyway, he ran away shortly after that. We think he went with Zuko, they seemed to know each other."

"Did it seem like they were friends?"

"Sort of. I guess if Zuko can have friends."

"Can you tell us more about this 'Zuko' guy."

"I can tell you that he's bad news. He wants to capture Aang so that the Fire Nation can rule the world and kill so many people." Katara growled, digging her nails into her palms.

"Anything else?" Katsuki asked. "Something… redeeming?"

"Redeeming? No, there's nothing good about him." she said.

"Well…" Aang started and then paused. "I… I can think of one thing."

"What is it?"

"Well, there was this one time where this general, Zhao, he captured me and held me captive. I never could've escaped on my own, but there was this guy in a blue mask and he rescued me from Zhao, risked his life to do it."

Aang glanced at his friends, "I didn't say anything, because it wasn't important, but that blue mask guy, it was Zuko. Zuko risked his life to save me."

"Probably for his own gain." Katara said. "So he could capture you himself and take all the credit. People of the Fire Nation are selfish like that."

Izuku could only get bits and pieces but basically he thought Katsuki was trying to figure out why Shouto would willingly go with Zuko. Because it had to be willingly. From what Izuku had gathered from the benders of this world, they could only bend their element unless they were the avatar, and there was only one of those. Other than that they could only bend their element. And they could only bend what was existing, not make it.

Shouto couldn't be overpowered by one bender, no matter how good they were, he had too much raw power for that. So he must've gone with Zuko willingly, the only question left was why.

And the only answer Izuku could think of, was that he saw something these kids couldn't, something worth fighting for, something worth saving. Perhaps he even saw similarities between the two of them. When Izuku had first met him, Shouto had seemed a little lost, and maybe that was how he viewed Zuko and was trying to help him find the right way to go.

Izuku would have to judge that for himself, but if his friend could find something good then Izuku would try his hardest to find that good too.

"You're probably right, I don't know why I brought it up." Aang said. "I just thought that kind of thing might be what you were looking for."

"You were actually surprisingly helpful. And I just thought you were a stupid kid."

Aang smiled, "I usually surprise people."

Katsuki wasn't impressed and ignored him. Shouto obviously saw something if he had willingly followed Zuko, and if he had willingly talked to him and became worried when he didn't get a response. It was just that Katsuki wasn't sure what Shouto saw or if it was just him being stupid, that was almost equally likely. So, Katsuki wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to think, but one glance at Izuku and he could tell in an instant that he was thinking the exact same thing Katsuki was. Besides, he and Izuku could think and speculate all they wanted, but the only way they were going to actually get the truth was if they asked Shouto himself.

And to do that, they were going to have to find him.

Only, they had no idea where they were looking for.

Thankfully, Katsuki figured that was okay. For whatever reason, Zuko and the rest of these kids seemed to gravitate towards each other, so he had a feeling Shouto would turn up eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long, guys! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are love!


	9. Chapter 9

They were all panting when they arrived at a small clearing and a small river. Shouto placed his hands on his knees, not having run that fast in a little while.

When he did recover, he stood back up, brushing some hair out of his eyes. Despite all his making-fun of Zuko's ponytail, he kinda wished he had something like that right about now.

Zuko and Iroh stood at the edge of the water looking impossibly solemn. Shouto didn't know whether to be amused or scared. Then, in the time Shouto had blinked, for some reason, Zuko cut of his ponytail and Iroh his bun-thing, though he didn't know why. He didn't ask.

But what he did really want to do was shave the rest of their hair off, because the imperfection of it all just bothered him. "What're you looking at." Zuko asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing." Maybe if he was careful enough he could burn the rest of the hair off, but something told him that probably wasn't a good idea.

So, he decided to try to just turn away and forget it.

* * *

Izuku awoke to the sound of everyone bustling around and cleaning up camp. Izuku yawned and stood up, glancing around for Katsuki, he saw him already waiting on Appa to take off.

Izuku wished he was surprised that Katsuki wasn't helping clean up camp but expecting Katsuki to help someone was like expecting a cat to greet you at the front door. It just didn't happen.

"Are we leaving?" Izuku asked.

"And here I was hoping you'd stay asleep until we left." Katsuki grumbled.

Izuku glared. "Where are we going?"

"To Omashu," Aang said, "There's someone there I want to teach me earthbending."

"Earthbending… sorry if this sounds stupid, but I thought you were an airbender."

"Oh, did I not tell you?"

Or maybe Izuku had just forgotten. "I'm the avatar."

If Aang was the avatar that meant this kid was the one Zuko was after, the one he wanted to capture. He was the one who was supposed to restore peace to the world.

It was sad, that these kids had to save the world because every other mature adult in the world couldn't. "Okay, let's go." Izuku said and stood.

"Great." Aang smiled.

Izuku climbed on top of Appa and was surprised to find several other people besides Katara, Sokka, and Katsuki. "Oh, right, and there are these guys, they're coming too!"

"Oh, okay." Izuku said.

Katsuki glared at the people joining them from across the saddle, obviously not liking them. Silence as they flew in the sky towards what Izuku assumed was Omashu.

"We won't be able to make it by sky. Too many Fire Nation. We'll have to go through The Cave of Two Lovers."

"Appa doesn't really like enclosed spaces though."

"The Cave of Two Lovers?" Izuku asked, frowning. "What is that?"

"Well, legend has it that a long time ago—"

"No one wants to hear their stupid sob story!" Katsuki growled. "Let me guess, Some outside force, probably their parents, prevented them from being together so they ran away into this cave thing but eventually, somehow, they died tragically and now it's cursed somehow."

The other man opened his mouth to protest and then nodded, "Actually, that's pretty accurate. They say, that if you don't believe in love you'll get lost in the tunnels forever."

"Well you won't be _lost _forever, because in a couple days you'll probably die."

"Die?" Izuku asked and then shuddered, "But that's just a story, right? That doesn't actually happen, does it?"

"Of course it's just a story, stupid Deku…"

Izuku started to respond when they all felt a jolt and were thrown to the side. Izuku barely saw a flaming arrow shoot passed his head.

"Fu-aah!" Katsuki started and then they were yanked to the other side.

They held on tight as they rocketed towards the ground when the barrage became too much. "The only way to escape is through the cave."

"But what about the legend?" Katara asked.

"Don't tell me even you believe it?" Katsuki wrinkled his nose. "I expected a nerd like Deku to, but the rest of you?"

"I don't believe it." Sokka said, "It's just some silly story.

"EXACTLY!"  
"I don't know Kacchan…"

"I do, don't be such an idiot!"

"If you say so." They heard yells behind them, yells of what Izuku thought was Fire Nation soldiers.

"Well, it looks like we only have one choice." One of the odd men said. "We have to go through the cave."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Katsuki said.

"Unfortunately, they're right. We can't fly, we'll never make it to Omashu. The cave is the safest way to get there." Katara said.

Katsuki hated her logic, detested, despised it… because it made sense. The only problem was that if they went through the cave, Deku was going to be his stupid, annoying, bundle of nerves self.

And it was going to fray his nerves until he snapped and exploded Deku and made the ceiling of the cave implode.

Because 'die' was definitely on his to-do list today.

They all walked in the darkness for a while until they saw the light behind them completely disappear and there was a lot of crashing. Katsuki didn't even have to be a genius to know that the Fire Nation had blocked their exit and now the only way to get out was through the cave.

Izuku jumped and grabbed his arm tightly. Since when had Deku's grip gotten so crushing? Katsuki gritted his teeth and tried not to snap at him. He knew there was no reason to yell at Izuku for grabbing him, no real reason, no rational reason, anyway.

He bit his tongue and ignored the need to growl and cuss and yank his arm away. No, he didn't just ignore the feeling, he smashed it down into a little small box and stashed it away, deep down inside.

Katsuki therefore, ignored everything going on around him, to make sure the little buzz in his head quieted down. "Kacchan, look out!"

Katsuki felt himself shoved out of the way as a rock crashed down beside them and a mini avalanche rained down from the ceiling separating the group in two.

Even though he hadn't been paying attention, he discerned it was Appa's doing. "Stupid bison."

"He is NOT stupid." Izuku hissed. "He doesn't know any better, don't blame him."

"I'm not blaming him, I'm saying he's stupid and you said he doesn't know any better, which, guess what genius? That translates back to stupid!"

"Guys, stop arguing." Katara said. "Come on, we have to get going, Sokka and the others will be waiting on the other side for us."

"Whatever." Katsuki grumbled and didn't say anything as they both picked themselves off the ground and kept walking. Katsuki ground his teeth together. How could he be so stupid, so weak, as to need DEKU of all people to save him.

God he was so pathetic. He hadn't realized it for a long time, but… maybe the reason he was always so angry at Deku, was because he knew Deku was better than him, stronger than him. And so he felt like he had to tear him down, in order to be the very best.

And he hated to admit it, but even after ten years he still thought that way. Still thought that way even though that irrational anger and need to be the best was a dream of a stupid four-year-old.

Yet everyone else changed so much.

Even Deku had changed. So why was he the only one stuck in the past, why was he the only one who couldn't get the voices to stop, the whisper of never-ending failure. The crippling, crushing fear of losing, of failing, only nurtured by Deku who thought him so weak, so helpless.

And he knew the fear was irrational, knew that Deku was only trying to help. Knew that the nerd wasn't capable of scheming behind his back, thinking up ways to beat him, to be better than him.

He knew that he was the only one who did that.

He knew he was the crazy one, the despicable one, the irrational, the stupid one. Not Deku, it wasn't Deku, Deku wasn't the problem and he hated that more than he'd like to admit.

Because he didn't want to be the problem, didn't want to be the one who needed help. It was Deku, always supposed to be him, except it hadn't been him from the very beginning.

He didn't even remember why he'd started hating Deku, just that it hadn't stopped. This fear of not being the best shouldn't be so big, shouldn't control his every action, shouldn't cause fear and anger this out of control.

Sometimes it felt like he was trapped under water and only the screaming and yelling could drag him back to the surface. Sometimes he felt like he was in the passenger seat, letting the emotions drive him wherever they wanted.

And he knew that was wrong, knew that it shouldn't be like that, but he wasn't sure how to help it.

Not even sure if he could help it.

Not anymore, not after so long.

Katsuki glanced at Deku beside him. It was wrong, everything was wrong. It was all messed up, Katsuki knew it was, he knew he messed up, told himself one day he would make it up to him.

But from a young age he supposed he'd known there was no way to make it up. Not when he hadn't even stopped after so many years, not after he'd told Izuku to kill himself.

And not after Izuku had let him.

"Kacchan," Izuku whispered, "are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Katsuki said.

Izuku's frown deepened, "Are you sick? I don't think you've ever answered me without any growls or cussing."

"I told you I'm fine, nerd!" he snarled and crossed his arms. "Shut up and keep walking."

Izuku glanced at Katsuki and then back down at his feet. "Hey um, do you know where Katara-san and Aang-san went?"

"Who knows where Hot-Headed Freak and Baldy went."

"Kacchan, do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"We're lost, lost!" He grabbed Katsuki's shoulders and shook him.

"Let go, Deku!"

Izuku released him and bit his nails, glancing nervously around. "Look, we'll find them." Katsuki said, "And get your hands out of your mouth, you've been crawling around in the dirt." He added, smacking Deku's hands away, crossing his arms glaring.

"Sorry." Izuku brought his hands down and started playing with his fingers. Those were some annoying habits he had. "So, how are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe your explosions can light our way."

"Too risky, they're loud, they could attract something or even cause the ceiling to cave in."

"Would that be so bad. If you blew a hole through the ceiling we could crawl out."

"There might be Fire Nation soldiers out there."

"Are you scared they'll win?"

"Nah, I could beat them any time. You're the one who should be worried."

Izuku crossed his arms, smirking, though Katsuki couldn't see it in the darkness, he heard it in his voice. "Then if we run into Fire Nation soldiers we could see who beats the most."

"I'm not gonna do that—"

"Why, because you're scared you'll lose."

"Let me finish, damn nerd! I'm not gonna do that without wagering something. We gotta have stakes after all."

Izuku's eyes narrowed into slits, rare mischief shining in them. Katsuki sure did bring out the best and the worst in him.

"Fine, loser has to catcall the next person we see after fighting."

"That's it? Lame, what about they also have to go and flirt."

"Fine, have it your way, but know you're only making it harder on yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't cry when you lose."

"I won't lose."

"We'll see, you seem to be forgetting who you're dealing with, nerd. I'm me, and I always win."

"We'll see…"

* * *

"UGH, you two are impossible!" Zuko shouted, looking like he was about to strangle someone.

"Do you have my fish yet?" Shouto asked. Zuko flushed with embarrassment and coughed.

"I um… got this." He said holding up a sorry excuse for a fish.

Shouto raised an eyebrow, "Is that really a fish?"

"Yes! Shut up!"

"Sorry, I mistook it for a tadpole."

Zuko sighed and threw the fish back in the river, not even finding it in himself to care whether it was dead or alive in there and stomped off to find some other food source.

"Hm… this looks like one of those rare tea leaves." Iroh murmured behind him.

"Really?" Shouto asked, crawling up next to him.

"Either that, or it is a poisonous flower."

"How do we tell?"

"I guess we eat it."

Shouto thought that sounded reasonable so they each grabbed a flower. "I thought these were supposed to go in water. Isn't that what makes them tea leaves?"

"Tea leaves come in many different forms and can be consumed in different forms as well, just as people can sometimes too."

"… So I'm supposed to eat people?" Now Shouto was just confused.

"No, no, I meant by stress or anger, sadness. People can be consumed by those things, though I suppose it is possible that… actually never mind. Let's just eat it, child."

Zuko brushed aside leaves and nearly tripped over some sticks, but he was in a little better mood after catching a more decent-sized fish. "Hey, so I… what are you two doing"

"I guess it was the poisonous one." Iroh groaned.

Their skin was already breaking out with irritation and swelling. "Two minutes, I was gone for two minutes! It's like I'm watching two infants incapable of thinking logically for two seconds!"

"I'm logical." Shouto defended himself, frowning.

"I can't even believe the two of you… ugh, what is wrong with you." He paused and then shouted, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Just make it quick."

Zuko didn't know what to say to that so he just stood there, seething. "Look, you know what, whatever, it's fine." Zuko took a deep breath and let it out, trying to let go of his anger. "You'll be fine eventually. Let this be a lesson to you. Don't eat unknown substances!"

"Okay." Shouto said.

"But it could've been a lot worse." Iroh defended them.

"The two of you are impossible, I don't even know how you can live with yourselves."

Shouto frowned and furrowed his eyebrows "But I live alone."

"Not literally, idiot." Zuko groaned, "I'm going to sleep."

"But it's the middle of the day."

"Don't care, I need a nap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is so late, and I'm also sorry that there's not much Zuko and Todoroki in this chapter. There will be more in the next one, I promise. I've just been swamped lately you guys, and I feel like I'm trying to do everything at once. I'll have more time to write on Winter Break, so there's that. Again, so sorry for the late update. Comments and Kudos are love!


	10. Chapter 10

Katsuki lit his fists with small explosives and Izuku caught the ghost of a wild grin before rocks rained down from above and he had to concentrate on not getting crushed.

"Come on, nerd, or you'll lose before we start." Katsuki said and when Izuku looked up he saw him already standing on top of the hole he'd created. Izuku sighed good naturedly before jumping up as high as he could, grabbing onto the edge of the small circle, and pulling himself up.

Only to feel himself shoved to the ground, Katsuki's body on top of him as a stream of fire blew over where Izuku had been standing two seconds ago. "Damn, these guys are a pain." Katsuki grumbled and stood.

"Thanks Kacchan."

"For what," he snarled, glaring at Izuku, as if daring him to say it.

"Never mind…"

Izuku hopped to his feet and ignored everything else around him. Zeroing in on the enemy, the only ones that mattered in that particular moment. Izuku ducked under a burst of flame and threw a fist. It was hard to gauge strength, but Izuku tried hard. He wasn't exactly eager to add murder to the list of things he'd done in his life.

But at the same time it didn't seem like Katsuki cared about little details like that. At least it would be easy to tell their enemies apart considering Katsuki's would probably have scorch marks all over them.

Izuku finished another and squinted into the fire in front of him, and he had to admit Katsuki looked… a bit terrifying to say the least. Standing on top of a mound of bodies was bound to be slightly intimidating.

"So, Deku, you ready to admit defeat." Katsuki shouted and laughed what Izuku could only describe as maniacally.

Izuku glanced around at his own wins and he had to admit, while he'd also gotten a lot, Katsuki had visibly more, so there was really no need to count them. "Fine, I admit defeat." Izuku said with a sigh.

"You ready to reap what you sewed!" he said and jumped down from the mountain.

"What I sewed?"

"Remember, we agreed loser catcalled and then flirted with the first person they see."

Izuku started to sweat a nervously, "Did I say that, I don't remember that."

"I thought you might say that, so here let me remind you." Katsuki took out his phone and Izuku heard himself and Katsuki talking about the consequences in losing.

"Is that me? That doesn't sound like me."

Katsuki looked at him unimpressed. "Fine, we agreed it would be the first person I saw! Well I've got a perfect solution for that. I'll just never look at anyone again!"

"Good luck." Katsuki said and scoffed.

"What's going on up here?" they both turned and saw Katara. Izuku gasped and then covered his eyes.

"No, you saw her, you have to." Katsuki said.

"I don't even know… but…" Izuku sighed. Katsuki hit record. "Great, that way you'll be able to show the courts I was murdered, right?"

"Nah, this video is for my own personal enjoyment."

Izuku gulped, this was so awkward, and his tongue felt three sizes too big. He guessed he should whistle… but he didn't know how to whistle and would probably just look like an idiot and confuse her. But maybe it was better she be confused then know what he was actually doing so whistling was probably the way to go.

He tried, but it sucked, he wondered if she could hear it. "Hey, Katara-san…"

"What did you two do!" she cried as everyone else climbed up on top of the cave too.

"Um, we lost you, and we fight."

This was going to be a disaster. Never mind the fact Izuku couldn't flirt in his own language, a foreign one was damn near impossible. "Uh… Katara-san, you are very…" Izuku tried to think of a word. "pretty." He said finally after mulling over a few different adjectives.

"Oh, uh thanks, I guess." She said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled, a small blush coating her cheeks.

That wasn't quite what Katsuki or Izuku had been expecting. But Izuku sighed in relief that she seemed to be okay with it. He wasn't sure if he had exactly accomplished flirting, but he'd gotten close.

Katsuki was just disappointed he hadn't captured Izuku's murder live on camera. Izuku smiled and nodded. "You are welcome!"

"Learn your contractions!"

"But I not know how!"

"That's why I said learn! Because you don't learn something if you already know it, but you don't know it, so you learn!"

Izuku blinked and slowly nodded. Really, he'd only understood half the words in that sentence but he pretended he understood more. "Yes Kacchan."

"Come on, hurry, before they come with reinforcements." Katara said.

They all nodded and got off the mountain to the edge of the cliff and said goodbye to the weird people.

After they left, Aang said, "I can't believe we're finally here." He turned to Izuku and Katsuki with an innocent smile

"Alright guys welcome to the city of Omashu!" They turned their gaze on the city only to see that Omashu had smoke wafting up inside it and soldiers in red uniforms all over the ground. And to top it off a giant Fire Nation insignia was draped over Omashu's entrance.

"Something tells me it's not supposed to look like that." Katsuki said.

"Of course it is not." Izuku gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"Right. Well, I guess we have to go back now." Katsuki shrugged and turned away.

"Kacchan, these people are in trouble. We can't just leave them." Izuku whispered urgently in Japanese this time.

"Don't be stupid, Deku. Don't forget why we're here, it's not to make the world full of sunshine and rainbows and puppies, it's to get half 'n' half and take that bastard home."

"But we're heroes in training, what would our teachers want?"

Katsuki scoffed loudly, "Go hide in the corner cuz you're fucking stupid and useless. You're two years old and oh my god, is that a scratch, go to Recovery Girl right now, also, detention!"

"Don't be like that. Our teachers would want us to do what's right and help these people. Besides, there's not even rules about fighting here, they just do it."

Katsuki didn't look convinced.

"You can blow stuff up."

"And you won't give me crap if someone accidentally dies."

"Why would you think I would do that."

"Because you think you're Buddha or Jesus or something."

"I do not."

"Well you act like you know everything morally right and wrong."

"Do not!"

"And you better not give a disappointed look either or I'll blow it off your face!"

"Fine, just help me help them."

Katsuki rolled his eyes, "Alright, fine. I'll help. But you're lucky I'm doing this for you."

"I know."

* * *

Shouto watched Zuko take a 'nap' which seemed to consist of lying on the ground and grumbling unhappily. Shouto frowned at him and wondered if there was something he could do to cheer him up.

Rising to his knees Shouto crawled over towards Zuko and came up next to him. Looking around for something he could use to cheer the other boy up, he thought of something that was bound to work. It always made his friends smile or in Katsuki's case, smirk in a way that made Shouto feel silly or stupid. But Katsuki made a lot of people feel like that, so he'd never thought much about it. The point was that it made people happy, so he figured he should try with Zuko. He picked up some leaves, because that was all he had to work with. He looked at Zuko who had his back turned towards him, and then Iroh who was enjoying tea in the distance. He gauged it was safe and created a small, sharp icicle and poked holes and a mouth through the leaves and then melted the icicle in his other hand.

"Zuko." He whispered to get his attention.

"What." Zuko grumbled. "No wait, don't tell me, you set the forest on fire."

"Um, no." he said. "Look, look."

After a moment of hesitation, Zuko rolled over to face him. "What?"

"Once upon a time there was a tomato." He held up a leaf with a smiley face. Normally he'd have a real tomato, but that wasn't an option since there was only leaves.

"What are you doing? Please stop."

"He wanted to join the lettuce, spinach, carrots, cucumbers, and peppers in the salad. But they all said, you can't. You're a fruit. The tomato was very confused and sad."

"Shouto…"

"Shhh, listen to the story! Anyway, since the vegetables told the tomato he was a fruit, he went over to the fruit basket where the banana, apple, and oranges were. They were hanging out and the tomato wanted to join. But the fruits didn't want him there. They said he was a vegetable." Shouto held up a frowny face leaf, "The tomato was super sad because he felt like he didn't belong anywhere. He went back in the fridge and cried because there was nowhere he belonged. The end."

"Wait what?"

"The end."

"So… there's no happy ending?"

"Real life doesn't have happy endings."

"Wait… but, uh. Why did you tell me that?"

"I wanted to cheer you up."

"Oh."

"Did it work?"

"No."

"Oh…" Shouto frowned. Maybe he should've made a happy ending like he did sometimes for his other friends.

"Besides, why would you try to cheer me up?"

"Because you looked sad, so I wanted to help you. That's what friends do."

"Right, well… that's nice I guess."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Zuko coughed awkwardly, "We should um… we should probably get moving."

Zuko stood up and turned around, "Uncle, we have to go now!"

"Can't we stay just a little longer? We just got here."

"No, we have to find a cure."

"A cure for what?" Shouto asked.

"Both your face and your stupidity. Only problem is, I don't know plants, so unless you know the plant, uncle, we'll have to find someone who does."

"Ah, I don't think so. We'll probably have to go into town to get one."

"That's just perfect." Zuko grumbled and sighed and they all started moving forwards.

* * *

Retaking Omashu wasn't as hard as Katsuki originally thought it would be. There were a lot of soldiers but they were easily torn through. What really pissed him off though, was that it was all for nothing.

Turned out Aang's 'Earthbending teacher' was just an old flake who wasted his time in taking down all those soldiers. He also spoke in riddles, which grated on his ears and only Izuku's intent stare on him kept him from blowing them all up.

He supposed they'd managed to free the townspeople so that was something, so they hadn't done it for completely nothing.

Now they were at camp with the towns people wondering how to proceed. "Um, we have a bit of a problem." Aang said somewhat sheepishly.

"More of a problem then no earthbending teacher?" Katsuki grumbled only to get elbowed by Izuku. Katsuki elbowed him back, but as hard as he could and it left Izuku gasping and made Katsuki smirk.

"Sort of," Aang said and held up a little toddler kid. "He's wearing Fire Nation colors, you can see it. And he must've followed us out when the gate was open."

"So what's the problem. Kill the kid, the end."

"Cannot do that!" Izuku gasped. "He is a baby!"

"And?" Katsuki grumbled disinterestedly.

"We give him back." Izuku said. "But how?"

"Hey, hey, I have an idea!"

"What Kacchan, torturing him next."

"Good idea, but no. We could trade him for that king."

"A baby for the king?" Izuku asked doubtfully. "No, we should just give him back."

"Aw, come on, he looks like an important baby, the least we could do is try."

"What's the point. Bumi said he wouldn't teach me, so it doesn't even matter." Aang muttered.

"Let's just try."

They all looked at each other, "Okay," Aang said, smiling. "Let's go."

...

"Why would you do this, it was a terrible idea!" Katsuki shouted.

"It was YOUR idea, Kacchan!"

"Well no one told me, it would involve emos, pink, and little girls!"

"They're as old as you are." Izuku grumbled, on the floor.

"And how are you already defeated, I know you're weak but damn!"

"She played dirty and did this thing. I can't move now for some reason. And it's not like you're doing better."

"I'm held back by having to protect you, stupid nerd!"

"Stop being mean." Izuku said. "We could just retreat like Aang, Katara, and Sokka, but we can't because I can't move and you're too stubborn to run away!"  
"You know I never lose, if I could just get them in the same vicinity…" if he could get them to just attack him at the same time he could blow them both up.

"Kacchan." Izuku said through gritted teeth and narrowed eyes.

"Don't you give me that!"

"You'll get them next time I promise. You're not losing, you're just drawing back to think of your next move. Like a chess game."

"I'm not a nerd like you!"

"Please."

Katsuki paused panting. Normally he wouldn't have a problem, but they were so fast, he could barely keep up. "Fine, but you owe me!"

"Fine! Let's just go!"

And since the trade failed they just gave back the kid, though Katsuki still claimed they'd be better off killing him. "That kid's gonna turn into a killer."

"I don't believe that." Izuku said. "You trust that Shouto sees some good in Zuko so why can't you trust me when I think this baby won't turn into a killer."

"Shouto's Shouto and he's kind of a cryptic, see the worst in humanity, kinda person. Somebody I can appreciate. You're an optimistic, worried mother hen. You see the best in people even when it's no longer there. In other words, I hate you."

Despite his sound argument though, he was out-ruled so the baby was returned without harm, much to his chagrin.

It didn't really matter though because soon, they were flying off in a different direction without any idea what they were going to do next. Katsuki just hoped Zuko found them soon so they could get out of here with Shouto.

He wasn't interested in trying to play hero here.

Especially not when everyone already seemed to have one.

He didn't know why they'd chosen a bald twelve-year-old, but hey, who was he to judge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we are. Now I think I'm going to mainly focus on just Zuko and Shouto because hey, they're what this story is actually about! But so many things happened to the Gaang right here and there were lots of introductions of characters. Now, I think I'm actually going to skip the episode where they find Toph because for one, I believe I'm already focusing on the Gaang way too much considering they're not supposed to be the main characters, and two because to be honest, I'm having a very hard time remembering the plot. Yes, I only watched it a few months ago, but I forget little details in between and I'm just like... I know this happened, but I don't know when, where, or how they even got there, not even why! So yes, I think I'm just going to focus on Zuko and Todoroki and fast forward a little to the Zuko Alone episode and have Toph meet Iroh just like she did in cannon, but Shouto's there also since now Zuko left the both of them. Now then, so that's that. Sorry to anyone who wanted to read about them first meeting Toph, I might slide Izuku and Katsuki's reactions to her in there somewhere, But right now I've gotta choose my priorities considering this story is already considerably longer than I thought it would be, and I still have a long way to go. But anyway, thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos are love, and I will see you again soon! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Shouto's feet hurt from walking so far, but he didn't say anything and kept going. Shouto was aware he had a lot of talents when it came to combat, and most things physical, but if there was one thing he was spectacular at, it was going on when he thought he could not.

His grip tightened on the pack he was carrying. It must be something else besides exhaustion. Walking didn't make his feet feel like a pair of fifty-pound weights. His father's training did that, but nothing so mundane as walking.

"Maybe we should rest for a little while." Iroh suggested.

"Nonsense. We've only been walking for an hour or two." Zuko responded, whirling on them. When his eyes landed on Shouto's the frustrated expression melted away. "You don't look well."

"I feel fine." Shouto lied. He didn't want to be a bother, and just wanted to be able to follow them wherever they went.

"Are you sure? You're very pale." Zuko reached his hand up, placing it on Shouto's forehead. "And your cheeks are flushed." His hand moved to cup Shouto's face. "I think you have a fever, you're very warm."

"Um…" Shouto didn't know what to say. He tried forming words but his brain seemed to have short-circuited for some reason.

"We should rest for now, and don't you dare breathe on me. I'm not getting whatever you've caught." Zuko took his hand away sharply, as if his skin burned. Shouto hadn't been sick since he was little, he'd forgotten how dreadful it felt.

"It is perhaps a side-effect of the poison." Iroh said.

"You and your obsession with tea has caused this." Zuko sighed. "This will slow us down for at least a day or two."

"You could leave me." Shouto said. "I'll be fine. You should go." Zuko glared at him, it made Shouto feel like a bug about to be squashed.

"Don't be stupid." Zuko sneered, "You wouldn't last a day on your own, you bumbling idiot." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "We have to find somewhere to stay and get you medicine for this stupid poison."

Shouto tried to pay attention, but Zuko's voice was very muffled and whenever he moved his head things were going in slow motion, he felt sick and his body felt heavy. Shouto didn't even realize, but he fell unconscious right in the middle of Zuko's sentence.

He knew this because when he awoke, everything was completely different from the surrounding trees, hard ground, and cold air he'd gotten used to. Now there was something soft under him and he noticed that his usually cool side felt somewhat warmer than usual.

Shouto turned to his right and saw Zuko laying beside him. He felt his face heat up, but at the same time didn't know why. He figured it was because of the unnatural heat he felt on his right side, unlike anything else he'd felt before.

Shouto slowly sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in someone's home, but he didn't know whose home it was. He really hoped that whoever the owner was, they were still alive and Shouto was not the accidental accomplice in a murder.

But of course, Zuko and Iroh would never kill someone… well, Iroh would never kill someone… Shouto _thought _he would never kill someone.

His worries faded when an unfamiliar woman came through the door. "You're awake." She said and smiled.

Shouto nodded dumbly and then asked, "Where are we?"

"We're just a home on the edge of town. You were fairly sick earlier today, but we managed to find the right herbs to cure you. Though we had predicted you'd sleep through the night so this is a bit unprecedented." She said the words softly, trying not to wake up Zuko, he supposed. "It's late though so you should probably get some more rest."

Shouto nodded and she left the room without another word. Shouto sighed and laid back down, his hands resting on his stomach. He did feel a lot better now than he had earlier today.

And he was glad Zuko hadn't left him, even if he had half expected him to. Considering he hadn't, it only solidified the notion that Zuko was worth trying to save, that he was worth fighting for.

Shouto turned his head and sighed softly, falling asleep soon after.

His eyes sprung open though, in the middle of the night. He heard footsteps shuffling around and hushed whispers. Shouto sat up and squinted through the darkness, his eyes slowly adjusting. Zuko was grabbing their bags and Iroh was watching him, they were quietly whispering, but Shouto couldn't hear anything they were saying.

"Zuko?"

Zuko paused, and then turned, "Perfect, you're up, get ready, we have to leave."

"What, where?" Shouto asked. "Why?"

"We're refugees, moron. And we're Fire Nation refugees. I don't expect you to know what that means, but to put it simply, nobody in the entire world is going to help us but us. Not when they find out who we are."

"If." Iroh said pleasantly. Zuko violently zipped the bag up and narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"When." He repeated and slipped the bag on his shoulders. "Now come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere that isn't here. The people here already know too much as it is."

"We could always silence them and assume their identities." Shouto said before he could stop himself. Damn his very tiny filter. Zuko was looking at him like he was an alien with a huge head and puppies for eyes. Bad Shouto, bad! You're supposed to pull Zuko into the light not give him ideas about murder! Besides, you're supposed to be a hero!

But overall, he was a teenager, and dark thoughts often came with the territory. "Never mind. I didn't mean anything by that, I swear."

"Oh no, you definitely meant something. You're not a spy for my father, are you?" Zuko glared at him and crossed his arms. Fuck, one comment and he was being accused of spydom.

"No." was all he could manage to say.

"Then why would you say that? Why would you suggest killing the people who helped you."

"Everything just… comes out." Shouto wished he knew how to put it more tactfully, but he really didn't.

"You know, I never actually thought that you could be my father's spy until now but it all makes sense! You're a recluse who doesn't know anything about the nation you live in, and you just 'happened' to join Zhao's unit soon after you'd met me, but really, you were told to keep an eye on me and report back to my father. That's what the notebook was for, why you were asking all those personal questions, you wanted to see how I would react! And then, when I was getting out of hand you told father to send Azula after me! That's why she was there, that's why you didn't help me and uncle fight her! You're just a spy, it all makes sense. I'm so stupid! All that made up stuff, it makes sense!"

"You have it wrong." Shouto said softly, but wasn't heard over Zuko's ranting.

"You lied to me!"

Shit.

This wasn't going well.

Somebody save him.

He didn't want to die.

Zuko looked like he was going to kill him for real this time.

Would now be the appropriate time to tell him he was kidding about the 'just make it quick' thing? He had things to live for!

"No, I—" Shouto sighed. "Look, let's save this conversation for later, you wanted to go, so let's go."

"I'm not going with you if you're a spy!"

"I'm not a spy!"

Shouto saw some lights turn on underneath the crack in the door. "Come on, we have to go." Shouto grabbed Zuko and threw him over his shoulder. Zuko seethed and threatened to set his clothes on fire, but he was smart enough to keep it quiet.

The cool night air hit him when he opened the door quietly and closed it again, just as soundlessly.

Iroh followed him as he moved further and further away from the house.

Once they were far enough away, Shouto slowly put Zuko down. He had been easy to carry, but it wasn't that surprising, considering he was barely as tall as some of his smallest classmates, and his frame was rather narrow as well.

He had his arms crossed and he was almost calm, which was scary in and of itself. "You're a spy." His tone left no room for argument, but Shouto tried to squash it in there.

"I'm not!"

"He does not seem like a spy." Iroh said.

"Well if he seemed like a spy he wouldn't be a very good one!"

"I'm not a spy, I swear!"

"Why should we trust you! I don't even—ugh, you know what, it doesn't even matter. We can't travel together since I'm suspicious of you! You've probably been reporting us to Azula this entire time! And you know what, I'm not going to let you stick around to find out."

Damn, everything was falling apart, going down the drain. Stupid Shouto, why had he said something so strange. And if he really thought about it, Shouto would've probably thought the same thing Zuko was now.

Well, maybe not the exact same, but he would've thought he was trouble. "No, wait, please, I can explain." Shouto said quickly. "I really just don't have a filter."

What was happening to him? The words were falling out of his mouth faster than his brain could stop them. He usually wasn't so forceful, but he wasn't about to be left in this strange world alone, either. "Take me prisoner, if you want, if that's what makes you feel safer, but _please _don't leave me."

"Zuko, he is not someone your father would hire. You would know that if you had been paying attention." Iroh said gently, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Fine, he is not a spy. However, you are hiding something, and I will find out what it is, rest assured!"

Shouto truly hoped he never had to say what he was hiding, that he was from a different world. It would only complicate things unnecessarily. "Alright." Shouto conceded, a bit calmer now. The breaths were coming easier to him.

"Come on," Zuko said and led the way. They came upon a sort of creature that Shouto had never seen before, but apparently it was like a horse. Iroh tried to dissuade Zuko from taking it but reluctantly joined him and Zuko once it became clear he wasn't changing his mind.

They rode all night, resting at last when the first ray of light surfaced. Shouto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting sleep overcome him.

He was awoken at noon and they kept moving, running into some people who seemed to be hunting down Zuko and his uncle. "Here, you drive."

"Okay." Shouto took the reins. It couldn't be any different from driving a car, right? It took Shouto a total of five seconds to remember he didn't know how to drive a car. And it took another five for him to realize he was going to crash, and two to see his life flash before his eyes.

Then the animal swerved at the last second and Shouto nearly flew off. It had obviously deemed him an unworthy rider because it tried to throw him off again.

Shouto didn't know what to do, so he just held on as hard as he could and tried not to fall off.

At some point it stopped but Shouto still had his eyes closed, and hands clenched tightly. "What were you doing!" Zuko cried.

"I don't know… I forgot I didn't know what to do."

"You forgot…"

"Yes."

Zuko opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, and then closed it, shaking his head and got on. The people who'd attacked them lay unconscious on the side of the rode, at least, Shouto thought they were unconscious. Shouto couldn't turn his head away from them until they were well out of sight.

They again, rested in another clearing, "Shouto go gather some firewood, it'll be getting dark soon."

Shouto nodded, and wandered off. As Shouto was gather the wood he'd been asked to get, he realized it was very possible Zuko just wanted to get him away so he could leave without him.

But he didn't think Zuko would do that, he hoped he wouldn't do that, because Shouto had nowhere else to go, and no way of getting home. He didn't have any other friends here and as far as he knew, no one in his world was even looking for him. He didn't even know if time worked the same here as it did in his world.

When he'd gathered enough wood, he walked back, some under each arm. He stepped over some bushes back into the clearing and saw only Iroh there. "Where'd Zuko go?"

"He left."

Shouto felt his heart sink. "Is it because he thinks I'm a spy?"

"No, or…" he sighed. "I don't know. I don't know this time. I just hope he's okay."

Shouto nodded, "He's lucky to have you. I wish I'd had someone like you." Someone to help him, save him. But there had never been anyone like that. He'd thought his mother, but she was torn away from him, and she had hurt him.

He didn't blame her, but she had, and she'd left them. Him and his siblings, and he wished he could let go of that anger, because he knew it was irrational. It was his father, he'd hurt her, so much.

But how could she leave them? She was their mother, she was supposed to protect them, no matter what. Shouto loved her, but he didn't ignore his feelings either. He knew things would never be the same between them, he knew they would never be like they used to. Not after the way she'd looked at him the last time he'd seen her.

One day he would face her, but he was so afraid. Afraid he would see that look on her face again, and he was more afraid of that than having the image of his mother's look of disgust and terror as his last image of her.

"Perhaps, but it seems you did fine regardless."

"I'm glad you think so." Shouto brought his hand up and covered the left side of his face.

"Tea?"

Shouto paused and then took it, sipping it quietly, wondering what was going to happen to him next.

**Bonus:**

"You know what would make this fight even better?" Katsuki asked, watching Aang fight the Blind Bandit in the ring below.

"What, Kacchan." Izuku asked, his eyes shut tightly like this was some sort of horror movie.

"Blood. Lots more blood."

"Oh yes, that would be just wonderful." Izuku grumbled sarcastically.

"I know. See, I told you I was a genius. And if it was a battle to the death, you know she'd win, the Blind Bandit."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you actually liked someone for a change."

"Like, is a very strong word." Katsuki said. "She seems like someone I could tolerate."

"Don't you _tolerate _everyone?"

"I do not tolerate just anybody. You for example, I don't tolerate you."

"Oh really? Then what word would you use? I mean, it's not like you're planning my murder, right?"

Katsuki didn't say anything and stared straight ahead at the arena. "Right, Kacchan?"

"Alright, alright, nerd. Shut up! I don't tolerate you, I just don't murder you, no matter how much I want to."

"How do you expect to be a hero when you say things like that?"

"Stop talking or my restraint might slip."

Izuku shut his mouth and turned back to the arena. "I guess she lost."

"No she didn't. Twinkle toes cheated."

"How so, and don't use her nickname, you know his name's Aang!"

"He cheated cus he can wield more than one element. That's not fair, it's cheating. It's like if someone's quirk was that they could have four different quirks!"

"Then that's their one quirk, so it's not cheating."

"Yes it is."

"You just can't accept that he beat her fair and square."

"You're right, I can't accept it, she's obviously superior so he must've pulled some cheap trick."

"I really don't think he did."

"Well then it's a good thing no one asked for your opinion, nerd."

Izuku stared at him for a couple minutes and then sighed, not pressing the issue any further. "You win this time then, I guess."

"I don't win anything 'this time' I win everything all the time."

Izuku just sighed and refused to say anything else to him for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoyed the bonus too. And there probably won't be anymore on this meeting as I'm going right into 'Zuko Alone' now. I think they will all meet up in two, maybe three more chapters. And from this point on, Zuko and Shouto's relationship will only continue to grow. Only, Shouto's really dense and Zuko is socially awkward so... this'll be a challenge and I'm willing to listen to any ideas you guys have on moving their relationship for and anything you might want to happen (nothing too graphic pls). Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are love, see you soon, bye!


	12. Chapter 12

He and Iroh sat in silence. Shouto knew Iroh was worried about his nephew, and to be honest, he wished he could be worried too, but he felt more pissed off than anything. He knew Zuko could take care of himself, and he knew that the only one he had to worry about hurting Zuko, was Zuko himself, but he felt irrationally angry at Zuko for leaving him. He knew they weren't best friends or anything, but it really hurt. And what if he never saw Zuko again? What if Zuko lost his way and did things he could never be brought back from? What if he lost himself and Shouto wasn't there to help?

As time passed the anger faded and was replaced more with sadness and worry. There was no way to know if Zuko was okay or not, there was no way to communicate with him.

He knew Zuko was capable but there was always that chance of 'what if' that set him on edge. And of course, he wondered why he was even worried in the first place. The only one he'd worried this much about was Midoriya, after the sports festival.

He'd never made that sort of connection with anyone else and he wondered if he'd connected because he cared about Zuko or simply because Zuko reminded him of himself.

He supposed he'd never truly know.

Everything was too quiet since Zuko and his naturally antagonistic personality had left. Iroh and Shouto drank their tea, Shouto, too deep in thought to start a conversation, and Iroh enjoying quiet, felt no need to speak either.

The silence persisted until Shouto heard something to his right. Turning, he saw a little girl, who was somehow even shorter than everyone else he had met thus far.

She came over and sat down too, without having been invited. "Um, hello." Shouto said after the silence had stretched on so long it started becoming uncomfortable for him.

"Sup, mind if I crash here for a while? Everybody was getting on my nerves, especially Sweetness and Prince Charming, bleh."

"Who?"

"My friends." She said shortly, as if it had been obvious. "They're just so stupid!"

"Maybe you should try to see things from their perspective." Iroh suggested.

She remained silent and flopped down on the ground unceremoniously. "But I don't want to. All they do is say, 'Toph, you shouldn't do that' 'Toph, help with this' 'Toph we need help' 'Toph do this,' 'Toph do that' like what do you want from me! I already help unpack everyone else's stuff even though it's not mine."

"That doesn't make sense." Shouto frowned. Why was she helping unpack stuff that wasn't hers? Wouldn't it be quicker just to have everyone unpack their own stuff?

"I know! I know it doesn't make sense but I don't really get a say here." Her fist smashed into the ground and sent a rock at Shouto's head that he dodged. "Sorry. I'm just so angry!"

Shouto nodded, he could understand that. "What about you guys, what's your story?"

"My friend just abandoned me."

"His friend was my nephew."

"Ouch, that's gotta sting."

"It does." Shouto replied.

"I only hope that he is safe and does not lose his way."

"I hope he comes back begging for help." Shouto said, darkly, crossing his arms. Iroh didn't say anything to that and the girl, Toph, patted his shoulder in what he thought to be a sympathetic manner.

It felt like a brick slamming into his shoulder repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, that's gotta suck."

"It does." Shouto told her. "Are you going to make up with your friends."

"I'll make up with them eventually. After all, they got explosion boy, he's pretty cool."

"Explosion?" Shouto murmured. "His name wouldn't happen to be Katsuki, would it?" No, Shouto was being ridiculous, how could Katsuki possibly be here, and traveling with other people like an ordinary human being? That was impossible.

"Yeah, how'd you know."

"Really, do you know where your friends are now?" Shouto wanted to squash the feeling as soon as it welled inside his chest. The hope, the hope that his friends were here. He didn't know why, but if he knew he wasn't alone, it would be so much easier to go through with all the things he planned to do.

"No, I stormed off, they probably went off to do their own thing by now."

They then heard something in the distance. To Shouto, it sounded like yelling, and fighting. He knew the sound of battle well, and it already had him on his feet, ready to run in that direction.

Toph followed suit and the two kids ran in that direction. Shouto was faster than Toph, his legs much longer, but she'd occasionally use the earth to boost herself forward.

"I win!" Toph said when they arrived at the village. Shouto let her have it, because he honestly hadn't realized they were racing.

In front of them, was a scene Shouto never thought he'd see. He saw Izuku, standing to the side, watching in horror as Zuko and Aang fought Azula, while two others supported them and Katsuki randomly blew things up sometimes.

"Stop doing that!" Izuku shouted.

"It makes it more interesting!" Katsuki argued.

"Hey guys, I made it." Toph said, "Where am I needed, where is the chaos!"

"This entire scene is chaos, jump in anywhere." Katsuki said. "But I'm fighting whoever is left standing."

"That'll be me." Toph said.

"I hope so."

Izuku sighed and glanced over in Shouto's direction and froze, staring at him. He said nothing for several minutes until he slowly came forward, "Shouto?" he asked.

"Izuku. Is it really you?" Izuku nodded slowly, ran, and tackled him in a hug, "We've been looking for you for so long, we were so worried."

"We?" Katsuki asked, scowling. "And you finally made it half 'n' half."

"_I _was worried." Izuku corrected himself, wiping tears off his cheeks. "I'm so happy you're here, you won't believe all the crazy things I've been through these past few days."

"Oh, I think I can."

"What were you thinking, running off with… with a villain, of all things."

Shouto was confused until Izuku explained, "We all know about Zuko, they told us, and from what I've heard, he doesn't seem like someone you should be travelling with."

"Oh."

"What do you see, tell me that he's good and I'll believe you."

"I won't." Katsuki said. "I judge people myself."

Izuku stared at him with hopeful eyes, pulling back from his bone-crushing hug for a moment. "I think he's good." Shouto said. "Only misguided. I just… I think I could've been like him, in different circumstances."

"Okay then, if he has your approval I believe you."

"I don—"

"We know you don't, Kacchan." Izuku said, pulling away, and laughing, relieved and happy they'd finally found him. Now they could find a way to get home.

"Well right now, it seems we have a common enemy."

"Azula." Izuku said, nodding. "She is really powerful. She scares me." Shouto knew what he meant.

"She doesn't scare me." Katsuki growled, crossing his arms. "She's not all that tough."

"If you say so, Kacchan."

"She already beat him once back in Omashu." Izuku whispered conspiratorially.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Izuku smiled apologetically and hid behind Shouto for protection.

"Come back here, you lil shit!" Shouto ignored the two running around him and stared at the fight ahead of him. blue and red fire clashing together, and he saw water and air.

Shouto didn't know when it had happened but soon it was just Katsuki, Izuku, and himself.

Everyone else had disappeared into the village. Shouto frowned and broke off from Izuku and Katsuki hurrying over more towards the fight, wanting to help Zuko.

"Where are you going?" Izuku asked. Shouto didn't answer and kept going. When he got to where everyone was they were all surrounding Azula and before Shouto could blink she'd attacked.

It was so bright he turned away the world darkening for a moment before he turned back and opened his eyes. Iroh was laying on the ground and Azula disappeared. Everyone stood around, watching Zuko drop to his knees and cry over his uncles motionless body.

Shouto slowly approached, watching his initial reaction to Katara's offer to help. Rage and agony. He screamed at her to leave and when Shouto found himself placing a hand on his shoulder he half expected the same reaction.

But Zuko looked up and saw it was him, and let him keep his hand there. Shouto looked around and saw Izuku and Katsuki lingering, waiting for him. The others had left.

Shouto slowly pulled away and walked over, "Where are you going after this?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Izuku said. "How are we going to see each other again. We all know he can't come with us. Neither group would accept it."

"I hate when people are stubborn." Katsuki grumbled.

"Hypocrite." Izuku retorted dryly. Katsuki glared at him, looking ready to bash his head in. "We'll meet again though, I swear, I have a feeling we're not done here yet."

Shouto nodded. "It's good seeing you though." Izuku hugged him tightly and Shouto hugged him back. Shouto didn't like hugging on his best day, but he would make an exception for Izuku.

Izuku pulled back and he and Katsuki slowly went in the direction the others had gone and Shouto turned around and went back over to Zuko, kneeling down.

"Come on, let's get him in one of these houses." Shouto said and helped Zuko lift Iroh and move him into one of the buildings, and helped Zuko bandage him too.

"I know I always seem annoyed, but I don't know what I'd do if I lost him now." Zuko murmured. "And don't you dare ever tell him I said so."

"I won't. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my older sister. She always tried to be there for me, after mom left."

"Wish I could say the same after my mom left. My sister's always been a psychopath though." Shouto nodded and felt Zuko's head on his shoulder. "Why does my family have to be such a mess." He cried quietly.

Shouto wasn't sure.

"Believe me, I wish I had an answer too."

But he didn't. And he wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wondering, but does this story read as chaotic as it feels? It feels very chaotic to me, and I have yet to decide if that is a bad thing. This is my first time doing a crossover this long... I'm hoping to calm it down, but this entire scene was just so chaotic with so many characters. I'm hoping to get in some more Zuko-Shouto bonding next chapter. Unfortunately, I dunno when that is going to be. I also have another fanfic 'Loving Villains' that I'm working on, which is also an MHA, but with different character focus, though I'm hoping to add Shouto in there soon! But I'm also working on a novel now so it might take a couple weeks to get another chapter out between these three current projects, school, personal life, and free time of course. Here’s a sneak peak of my current WIP,
> 
> Happily-ever-after, right? That was how life was supposed to be, right? At the end of the day, with parents to hold you, or a prince to rescue you? Like in the Fairy Tales they had always read.
> 
> I don't exactly remember at what point I had stopped believing that, but it must've been a few years ago. And now that this was happening, my thoughts were confirmed. I wasn't satisfied with that though, for once I wish I had been wrong, I wish things were really always okay in the last few moments of every day, even if they were only the seconds before you fell asleep.
> 
> Really excited for this idea, so I'm definitely finishing it, hopefully I'll see you guys in a couple weeks, bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Forcing whatever tears remained out of his eyes, Zuko slowly peered up at Todoroki, tilting his head upwards to meet his gaze. Unlike his own, Shouto's eyes were soft, and despite being from the Fire Nation, cool as ice.

He felt the ice keep his own fire at bay, a much needed relief. "Shouto, those people… were they the friends you had talked about?"

Todoroki hesitated and then nodded. "Yes, they were."

"Then… why not go with them?"

Todoroki seemed like he didn't know how to answer. "I… I felt like you needed someone."

"I don't _need _anybody." Zuko responded bitterly.

Todoroki didn't answer him and only stared ahead. Zuko felt the arm Shouto had subtly slid around his shoulders tighten. Suddenly realizing what position he'd put himself in, Zuko flushed and stood up, moving to sit a more acceptable distance from the other boy.

He felt Shouto's arm slip off him when he stood. Zuko thought it was probably good he moved, because he could see his uncle stirring. "He is waking up." Shouto observed and Zuko resisted the urge to snap at him that of course he was waking up.

But apparently, his uncle was just adjusting, because his eyes didn't open, and he didn't wake up. "You know, Zuko, your uncle would probably appreciate it if you made some tea for him to drink when he woke up."

"Uncle would like it if I did something trivial like that, wouldn't he." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes, he would."

Zuko stared at him and then sighed, getting up to go do what Shouto had suggested.

"So, you're a firebender, right?" Zuko asked, glancing behind himself at the other.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just I've never seen you firebend."

"I just haven't needed to."

"Is that so." Zuko didn't sound like he believed him. Pausing his tea making, he turned and glared at Shouto's back. There had been plenty of instances where firebending would have been really useful. Zuko _knew _he was lying about something, possibly several things.

And Zuko was going to find out what those things were, and he was going to find out right now. He didn't have the patience his uncle wanted him to, and while he was okay with being in the dark for a little while. Not knowing things about someone who called himself your friend got old fast.

Shouto wasn't paying much attention but abruptly, he felt an intense heat rolling towards him. He turned around quick enough to see orange and red fire flying towards him, and he only had a split second to make a decision or get burned.

So he made the choice to use his right side and freeze the fire. And it wasn't until three seconds after that he realized that was the wrong choice.

"I knew it." Zuko said, glaring at him. "I knew there was something off about you. "You're a waterbender, that's why you have that blue eye. That's why you're so calm. I could hardly feel any sort of passion from you at all!"

Shouto just stared, knowing he'd just fucked everything up royally but he didn't know how to save himself without digging a deeper grave to lie in.

"My question is how you managed to get so much water in a split second. Not even that little waterbender girl can do that." He paused. "At least I don't think she can."

"I… um… fuck."

"As if I wouldn't find out eventually. I don't understand why you didn't just tell me the truth the first time. That's why you were there at the Northern Water Tribe, that's why you weren't wearing one of Zhao's uniforms. Because you weren't a soldier, you were a citizen."

Shouto wasn't sure how well posing as a waterbender would work out, considering he could only use ice, and Zuko was bound to notice that too.

Maybe Shouto should just tell him the truth, the whole truth. But there was always the chance he would be labeled as crazy. "Now if you don't mind, can you unfreeze me now."

"Why did you attack me?"

"Because I KNEW you were hiding something, and I. Was. Right!"

Shouto hesitated and watched Zuko get even more annoyed. "Fine, I'll get myself out."

"No, I can get you out." Shouto stepped closer to him. "This isn't the only thing I've lied to you about." Bracing himself, he put his left hand on the ice, fire melting the parts that encased Zuko.

Zuko blinked rapidly, not believing his eyes. Was he hallucinating, or did Shouto just use fire when he had used ice three minutes ago. For a moment, Zuko wondered if he had been chasing the wrong person all this time. What if Shouto was really the avatar, and the avatar wasn't actually the avatar? But that was impossible. Zuko had clearly seen the boy bending multiple elements, and use the avatar state.

So that left the question, of who Shouto was. "What are you?"

"I'm not from around here." Shouto tried to explain, wondering how you told someone casually that you were from another world.

"Obviously."

"Can you promise not to freak out."

"I don't think you can 'freak me out' anymore by explaining what the hell is going on."

"Okay, I'll tell you."

But they stood there for another ten minutes before Shouto actually opened up and started talking. "I'm from somewhere else. A world different from this one. A world where abilities like mine exist."

"And where do your powers come from?"

Shouto shrugged. "You're not doing a very good job of explaining things to me!"

"I'm trying. Most kids get their quirks by four or five years old." Shouto tried his best to explain everything, but Zuko had questions about the system Shouto had never even thought to ask. And he didn't know if that was because Zuko was more observant or because he was more interested in the world Shouto lived in than Shouto ever was.

"So that's how you have two bending abilities?"

"Yes."

"But you don't have earth or air bending?"

Shouto shook his head. "No."

"So you're not the avatar?" by this point, Zuko had been melted out of his ice prison.

"No."

"Damn."

"Why? If I said yes were you going to try and capture me?"

"Do you want me to tell you the truth, or lie?"

"Let's hear the lie."

"No, I wasn't going to capture you."

Shouto was silent, staring at him and finally sighed, "You know, for a firebender that was pretty cold."

Zuko ignored him and started working on making tea for his uncle again. "You know what's really cold? The fact that you've been lying and leading us on this entire time!"

Shouto could see the rage burning in his eyes. If there was one thing Shouto had learned through his time here and all their late night talks through the notebook that had started all of this, it was that Zuko had a short temper.

And Shouto was taking the brunt of it. One of the reasons he preferred to remain calm was because of his father's own uncontrollable temper and burning determination.

Zuko somewhat reminded Shouto of him.

Not that determination was a bad thing. But Zuko's goals to capture the Avatar seemed like it was going to have long-lasting bad effects on the world.

Shouto could see that. But Zuko was completely blinded by his singular goal, and Shouto wasn't even sure he could try and deter him from it without getting burned.

Speaking of which, Zuko was pacing and ranting, occasional bursts of fire coming from him. Half-made tea abandoned, Zuko shouted at him, demanding an explanation and then went back to shouting.

"Zuko!"

Zuko paused and turned to him, crossing his arms. "What!"

"Would you shut up for one goddamn moment." Shouto sighed, quickly continuing before Zuko could challenge him to some sort of duel. "I didn't mean to lie to you or your uncle. It didn't seem very important in the grand scheme of things. And I didn't think you would believe me anyway."

Zuko was silent for a long time before glaring at Shouto once again. "I can't even look at you right now." And he stormed out of the small house.

Shouto watched him go. Trust was a very important part of being friends, and he hoped he hadn't just lost that.

Zuko slowed his walking when he came outside. He felt a strange feeling, but it wasn't exactly anger as he had been expecting to feel. It hurt more than anger did.

He'd first noticed when yelling at Todoroki, that he didn't feel angry, which had startled him. And the real reason for his leaving was because he didn't know if he could shove the odd feeling down any longer, and he wasn't about to let Todoroki seeing him feeling an emotion he didn't even know he had.

He just knew it hurt. And he knew he didn't want to feel it again, or let anyone else see him feeling it. He didn't understand how he knew, but this emotion was something he wanted to keep to himself.

He believed Shouto's words though, it explained a lot of things he'd been previously wondering about. Zuko scowled at his shoes and then lifted his head to survey the town. The avatar had been here, and Zuko had let him escape, again.

At this rate he'd never get to go home, never get his title back, he'd never regain his honor. And if he could never have that, then why was he still here. If his destiny wasn't to capture the avatar and win the war for the Fire Nation, then what was his destiny?

Shouto seemed to think returning home with everything he lost wasn't worth doing this. Zuko told himself Shouto didn't know what he was talking about.

Clenching his fists Zuko decided that he would never give up his goal of capturing the avatar, but that didn't mean he couldn't put the project on hold for a little bit.

Of course, holding off, to train and get stronger so he'd have a better shot at capturing the avatar was what he considered 'putting the project on hold'. He couldn't cease completely, but he'd give up following them for now. Especially since he had no idea where they had gone.

Zuko turned around and trudged back to the house, coming in through the door he'd left out of. Shouto was sitting beside his uncle, looking contemplatively at the wall ahead. When he heard Zuko close the door, he didn't ask if Zuko was still angry, or say anything at all.

The horrible feeling returned, and suddenly Zuko found that he did indeed have a hard time looking at Shouto. He thought of explaining what he was feeling, but realized Shouto probably wouldn't recognize the feeling either. Maybe he would ask Uncle later, when he relayed all of the new information Shouto had given him. Zuko came over and sat beside Shouto staring at the same wall, contemplating now too. "I'm sorry." Zuko said, fingers twitching. "I overreacted."

Shouto nodded and didn't say anything in return. "Aren't you supposed to apologize now."

"Does that mean you only apologized so I would."

"No!" Zuko glared. "It's just proper etiquette, but I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to know that!"

Shouto turned to look at him, now seeming almost amused. Though Zuko really couldn't tell because Shouto kept his face carefully blank. And they stared at each other for a long time before Shouto's lips twitched up into a small smile and Zuko was forced to break eye contact first, heart pounding a little more rapidly than usual.

Zuko shifted suddenly uncomfortably aware of how close they were sitting next to each other. Shouto said something but Zuko hadn't heard. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry too. I should've just told you." Shouto placed his hand over Zuko's and his first instinct was to rip his hand away but for some reason he kept it glued to that spot even as his mind screamed at him.

"It's fine." Zuko said. "Well I mean, you better never do it again. But… I uh, forgive you." The earlier emotion Zuko had been feeling had all but been erased from his memory and the only thing he could focus on was Shouto's hand on his own.

Those thoughts, however, were cut short as Shouto's voice rang out. "Iroh-san, you're awake."

Zuko's mind didn't register Shouto's words for a moment but then he turned to see his uncle awake and smiling at them. Zuko didn't know how long he'd been conscious, but he hoped it hadn't been long. That wouldn't do.

And then Zuko remembered his and Shouto's position and took his hand away, scooting further away from him. "Are you okay?" Shouto asked, looking at him curiously. "You look kind of red."

"I'm fine." Zuko answered curtly, and turned away, embarrassed. What had he just been thinking about? He hadn't done anything wrong. Those were just friendly gestures, nothing more.

Zuko forced the thoughts away. "Uncle, are you alright. Azula…" Zuko didn't know how to finish that sentence. "I know that she's my sister, and I should try to get along with her…"

"No, she's crazy, and she need to go down." Iroh responded.

"Isn't she only twelve though?" Shouto asked. "Maybe if we talked to her, she would be willing to stop trying to kill us. She is your sister, isn't she Zuko? I'm sure you could convince her."

Zuko laughed softly. "She's fourteen you peasant." He paused. "And she would never listen to reason. And even if she agreed we could never trust her."

Shouto could see the instant Zuko's eyes hardened and he continued, "Azula always lies." Said with such a certainty, it left no room for argument. Clearly, whatever this girl had done, it was too much for Zuko or even Iroh to overlook.

And considering who she'd just struck down with a bolt of lightning, Shouto felt foolish for even suggesting it.

"My niece was a bright young girl, her father took notice of that. I tried to help her. Me and Zuko's mother." Iroh sounded grave, regretful, even sad. "But she never took the help we offered. Too driven by power with no sense of compassion or honor. I fear there is nothing I can do now for her."

Shouto nodded, remembering how Zuko had described Azula to him. She was beautiful, in a dangerous sort of way. And her seemingly insatiable need to be the best reminded him of Bakugou.

If Azula was explosive and brash, Shouto would've wondered if Azula was some sort of secret love child. Maybe Bakugou was a descendant and Azula was his ancestor.

Maybe bending was the first form quirks took before they started evolving to include more extraordinary talents, and the quirks like his own were derived directly from bending!

His thoughts were interrupted by Zuko, "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing much." Shouto responded.

And then a silence stretched on for several minutes. "So… what are we going to do now?" Shouto asked eventually, genuinely curious. Zuko shrugged, and Shouto noticed Zuko kept looking at him and then turning away again.

"I have something to show you, Prince Zuko." Iroh said, getting to his feet.

"Uncle, you shouldn't be up yet…"

"Something not even the Fire Lord or Azula knows." He continued, as if he hadn't heard Zuko.

Worry gone now, Zuko blinked and asked, "Really?"

"Yes, it is a move I developed myself. And you're welcome to come watch, Shouto."

Shouto nodded and followed Iroh with Zuko, outside. "What exactly is this technique, Uncle?" he tried to sound as if he didn't really care, but Shouto heard the underlying excitement and interest in his voice.

"It is a dangerous technique, and if done wrong, it could result in the end of your life."

Zuko nodded. "As is known throughout the Fire Nation, creating lightning is a subtype of firebending, and only masters are capable of creating it. However, I'm going to teach you how to redirect lightning that has been pointed at you."

"Redirect lightning? Uncle, how is that even possible. Are you making this up?" Zuko seemed doubtful.

"It is no joke, Prince Zuko. Now, follow me, and I will show you what to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long time, and I'm so sorry about that, but here's a new chapter at last that I hope you enjoyed reading! Next chapter will hopefully be out in a week or two, but I've been so busy, it's hard to say. Thanks for reading, Comments and kudos are love!


	14. Chapter 14

_“This is all your fault.” Zuko growled._

_ “How was I to know.” Shouto grumbled. It had been an innocent enough offer, how was he supposed to know that it was trap. _

_ “I’m going to kill you.”_

_ “It was an accident.”_

_ “I hate you.”_

_ “I hate me too.”_

_ Zuko fell silent, unsure what to say to that. Todoroki always had a lot of remarks Zuko wasn’t sure what to say to. _

33 hours earlier

Shouto had been sitting, watching them dance around very slowly for over half an hour, and at first it had been interesting and sometimes even funny to watch. Zuko was shaky, his movements uncertain at first, and sometimes he would fall or misstep.

Funnily enough, after, he would always look up, probably to see if Shouto was laughing. But he’d always been good at hiding certain emotions, and he sensed it would not have been nice to laugh even though it was funny. So, he would only give Zuko a small smile in return each time.

Eventually though, Zuko was fluid in his movements and looking bored himself and while he was pretty to watch, Shouto decided to get up and go do something else anyway.

The town was completely empty but Shouto had a fun time exploring it. He felt like he was young again, and every single turn was a dangerous mystery about to unfold. He knew logically that the only thing here that would’ve been able to hurt him, was Azula, and she was long gone. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling, even after exploring the entire town.

The thrill of a new place to explore was slowly receding and Shouto found himself wanting to go further away. Zuko and Iroh would be training for hours longer, there was no shame and going onward. Besides, there was nothing left for him to do back there anyway except be bored.

So, with that in mind, Shouto started walking further out, further and further. The forestation and the chirp of the birds were calming his nerves and for the first time in a couple of days, Shouto had enough time to sit back and think.

Things had been going well so far but Shouto knew there were still hurdles to go through with Zuko. Shouto had been trying to make him see for a while now, that his father and home weren’t good for him. That it was probably good he had been banished, even if Zuko couldn’t see that yet, Shouto hoped he one day would.

What Shouto really hoped for though, was that Zuko would realize and do something about it, not relapse and still go back to the thing he thought he wanted.

If Zuko got to go back to the Fire Nation, if he was welcomed back as a hero and with honor, Shouto didn’t even want to think about what that must mean. Didn’t want to even think about what Zuko had to do to get that.

Because if that happened it would most likely be because Zuko captured the avatar or done something else unspeakably horrible.

Shouto only paused his thinking and started wondering how far he’d actually walked, when he entered a bustling little town. It was more in the desert than the forest though, but Shouto had been so caught up in his own thoughts he hadn’t even noticed when the trees started thinning out, or even when they disappeared completely. But as he looked back, he saw no trees now.

Frowning, Shouto faced forward again and wandered into town. There was no going back now, he was lost, and he would probably get even more so if he just kept going.

“One of the locals will probably know where to go.” He murmured to himself.

“Go where?”

Shouto jumped and whirled around to find himself face to face with a girl who looked to be around his age, but was very short still. In fact, compared to most of the townspeople that were passing him by, he was one of the tallest people there.

He had always felt a bit out of place, but never quite like this. He knew Zuko and Iroh were both much shorter than him as well, but even when meeting them for the first time, he had never felt like this. “Hi.” Shouto eventually said after a long pause and then shut his mouth again, unsure of what to say next.

The girl tilted her head to the side. It was tied in a ponytail and braided down until it reached her back. She seemed very friendly, even if her pink outfit was a little strange.

Shouto didn’t feel comfortable around her, at all really. There was just something about her that set his nerves on edge and made him want to walk away.

He ignored the feeling, however and after thinking of a response, replied to her question, “Well, I was with some friends, but got lost,”

“Do you know which way you came?”

Shouto shook his head, “I had to go through lots of trees to get here, and the town I came from was abandoned.”

“Oh, I know that place.” She smiled and stuck out her hand, “I’m Ty Lee, I can help you get back, but can you do something in return for me?”

Shouto thought about it and carefully asked, “What is it?” he didn’t want to promise anything he would regret.

“Well, it’s just this little thing that’s happening in the village tomorrow.” Ty Lee explained, “Basically everyone’s gathering together for a huge celebration. It’s just a party, and I would love it if you could attend it, with me.”

Shouto was pretty sure going to a celebration together was supposed to imply… something, yet he couldn’t seem to remember what that was. It didn’t really matter, so he nodded. Some fun seemed like a small price to pay for getting back to Zuko and Iroh.

“Oh yeah, and I’ve also got some friends going too, so I would love to meet yours.”

Shouto nodded, “I will try to convince them.” He said ‘try’ because he wasn’t sure if he could. But even if Zuko and Iroh wouldn’t come, Shouto still would. He had promised after all.

“See you there then.” She paused and then added, “Now, I’ll take you back to your friends. I know exactly where you’re talking about, though I’m not sure what you guys were doing way out there anyway.”

“Just passing through. My companions don’t really like people though. So they were okay with not spending the night in a traditional… uh, inn or something.” Shouto wasn’t sure of the term people used here, but he hoped he used the right one. Ty Lee didn’t say anything, so Shouto assumed he’d said it correctly.

They started heading back towards where Shouto assumed he’d come from. He hadn’t been paying much attention, but he trusted Ty Lee. She seemed nice, and bubbly. Almost like another brown-haired girl he knew.

Shouto smiled at the thought. He wanted to help Zuko here, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss UA and all his friends. “So, what are your friends like? Mine are kind of strange.” She giggled a little.

“I suppose mine are not what you’d call ordinary.” Shouto said, frowning a bit as he thought of their personalities. If he truly thought about it, Zuko and Iroh completely clashed, but because of Iroh’s personality they worked out. Zuko and Shouto didn’t compliment each other quite as well, but Shouto’s knack for taking things either too lightly or too seriously, helped to balance out Zuko. Zuko who took everything seriously.

“I guess we’re alike then, Shouto.”

Shouto paused while they were walking, only a small falter before he hurried to catch up. Had he told her his name? He couldn’t quite remember, but he didn’t think he had. So how had she known it. He hadn’t met her before now. “So, what are your friends like exactly? What makes them strange. One of my companion gets angry at nearly anything, though he’s getting better, and the other has some sort of tea addiction.” Shouto allowed himself to laugh a bit, hoping he didn’t sound too forced.

“Oh, well one of my friends is kinda sad all the time, which makes me sad. And the other always has to have everything her way, she’s a bit too much of a perfectionist.” That second description could’ve been Azula… but taking another look at this sweet girl, she couldn’t possibly be friends. It was probably just his paranoia talking.

Finally, they came out of the forest, back to the abandoned town they’d been staying in. “Thank you, Ty Lee.” He said, and bowed slightly. Ty Lee blushed but managed to maintain her upbeat attitude.

“It really wasn’t any trouble. See you at the party tomorrow?”

“See you there.” Shouto waved and watched her go. He thought a little more about it. She was interesting, that was for sure, but she couldn’t be friends with Azula, just couldn’t be. She was much too nice. She would’ve just taken Shouto right there and taken him if she was with Azula right? Yes, that had to be the case. Shouto bit his lip, he had a bad feeling, but the offer was innocent. It was just a party, after all. Just a party. Iroh and Zuko might not even go, that was always a possibility too. And even if they did go it didn’t matter because it was just a party.

He went up the hill, the sun setting to find Iroh alone in the little house. “I can sense a storm coming soon.” he said. Great, there was a storm and Zuko was nowhere to be found. Maybe he could go find him before the storm hit.

Or hopefully, the storm would go away, that would be the best outcome. “Where’s Zuko?” Shouto asked.

“Trying to get hit by lightning.” Iroh said, sounding very regretful. Shouto had to admit, even he knew it was stupid to try and get hit by lightning. Even if you could supposedly redirect it.

“I’m going to go looking for him then.” Shouto said standing up. Iroh didn’t say anything and Shouto left. When he came outside, the previously clear sky was darker, and he could hear thunder in the distance. Shouto started towards higher ground, where he thought Zuko was most likely to be.

Half way up it started drizzling and then like the universe had learned it’s crying techniques from Izuku, buckets started pouring down on him, lightning and thunder flashing up ahead. And when he got to the top, Zuko was there, standing in the middle of it, screaming and telling the sky to throw everything it had at him.

Shouto could only watch for the next few seconds as lightning didn’t strike anywhere near him. The wind was blowing so hard, Shouto couldn’t even hear Zuko’s words anymore, not unless he got closer.

He came and crouched beside Zuko, putting a hand on his shoulder. Zuko stopped screaming for a moment to turn and look at him. “Let’s go back.” He shouted so Zuko could hear over the raging winds. Zuko shook his head and said something Shouto couldn’t hear but he assumed it was an ‘okay’. So he helped Zuko up and started pulling the both of them back towards the little house. Shouto wasn’t completely sure it would hold during this terrible rainstorm, but he sure hope it did.

They were both drenched when coming back inside, and Shouto used all his strength to close the door again. Zuko sat on the floor and didn’t say anything, so Shouto took his silence as a ‘thank you’. “Your welcome.”

If looks could kill, he’d be dead, but the words never actually came out of his mouth. So they sat and waited for the storm to pass, no more words spoken that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... ummm, I don't have anything to say except sorry *cue nervous laughter* (Rewritten because I'm stupid) Shouto doesn't find out about the ambush... so yeah.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Shouto woke up before Zuko or Iroh. This was a rare phenomenon but he'd had a hard time sleeping last night because of all the noise. He wasn't frightened of the loud, booming noises, but they made him uncomfortable and they made it hard for him to sleep.

So he was up early that morning, staring at Zuko, waiting for the both of them to wake. Zuko looked far better looking without his face twisted in anger or annoyance. He looked calm, kind of cute. Like a puppy maybe. His scar was more prominent than Shouto's, obviously a far worse burn, covering not just his eye, but his ear and down his cheek. His eye had even been damaged unlike Shouto's.

He didn't even know why he was observing Zuko like this, but he had nothing better to do. So he observed Iroh next. White beard, white hair, round, peaceful face.

Todoroki moved back to Zuko. His hair was cut short now, looking less threatening than it had in his previous hair style. Shouto liked the hair style before, but he liked this one too. It made him look a bit softer, a bit more peaceful. Shouto reached out to touch it.

His hand just barely grazed the top of Zuko's head before the other bolted up and turned to him with his fists up. Shouto pulled his own hands back and they sat there, blinking at each other.

Zuko's face tinged pink and he looked away. Shouto didn't know why he did that. "Um… what were you doing?" he grumbled.

"Touching your hair."

"Why?"

Shouto shrugged. In that moment he had wanted to, so he had tried. Zuko had stopped him before he could touch his hair for too long, but still. "Can I touch it more."

Zuko's face turned brighter, "No!" he sounded angry, but he stuttered on his words unlike he would if he were making some dramatic, angry speech. So Shouto wondered what he was feeling, but couldn't read him at all.

Shouto didn't usually read Zuko, because he knew the other was mostly angry, so he didn't have to look for any other emotion.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Shouto said, blinking. Was touching his hair really such a big deal? Maybe it was a Fire Nation thing.

"You didn't- it doesn't matter," Zuko crossed his arms. "Why are you up so early anyway?"

"Couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to just get up."

"Well, good, you can help me start packing. We have to move out today."

"What?" that proclamation reminded Shouto of yesterday. "How about we leave later tonight?"

"The sooner the better."

"Ah, but I met a girl last night."

Zuko paused, his next question in an odd tone of voice Shouto had also never heard out of him before, "A girl?"

"Yes, she was very nice." Shouto said. "And she invited us to a party tonight and I told her I would try to get you to go."

"No, we don't have time for parties. We have to leave. Now."

"I'm sure it couldn't hurt to just go for an hour or two." Shouto said. "I think it's supposed to be an all day thing so we could pack up and then go over."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea. Who is this girl anyway?"

"I think she's a local. She was pretty."

Zuko choked, "Pretty?"

"Yes."

Zuko stared at the ground and then looked over at Iroh who was still sleeping. "Fine, but we're leaving immediately."

"Should we wake up Iroh-san?"

"No, he's still hurt, he should rest… we'll be back before he wakes anyway. It will be fine."

"Okay. Why do you want to go all of a sudden?"

"No reason really, just want to see this girl you have so much to say about."

"Oh, alright. Then let's go."

Zuko took one last glance at his uncle and then turned to Shouto. "Alright, but only for an hour then we have to come back, pack up quickly, and leave."

"Okay."

Zuko sighed. He wished Shouto would stop saying that, but he just wanted to go to this party and get a good look at this girl Shouto was so enthralled with. If Todoroki liked her then she really must be something special.

They walked out of the rundown house and made their way through the forest towards the town Todoroki had gone to yesterday. Walking back with Ty Lee had made him remember the way clearer so they reached the town without much trouble. They were starting to set up for the party, it looked like and people were already out on the streets, walking, despite the early morning.

Shouto assumed they had set up this morning instead of last night because of the horrible storm. All the decoration would've flown away.

They started walking around too with some of the other towns folk and talked along the way, mostly about Ty Lee. "She seems to be a very happy person, I think you'll like her."

Even if Zuko was one of the grumpiest people he'd ever met excluding Bakugou, Shouto thought he would still appreciate Ty Lee's bubbly attitude.

"It's weird I don't see her, maybe she is still sleeping." Shouto told Zuko.

"Maybe." Or maybe she was secretly an evil bender who wanted to enslave these towns folk because of whatever nefarious reasons she had.

As Shouto was looking around he thought he caught a glimpse of Ty Lee. Turning to check again he saw her behind one of the corners of the houses. She waved and beckoned him over before disappearing behind the corner. "Oh, she's over there." Shouto grabbed Zuko's hand and led him over to where he'd seen her.

They rounded the corner only for Shouto to be met with several jabs to the body. The jabs didn't hurt very much, but they made his body feel incredibly weak and numb wherever they hit.

Shouto fell to his knees and Zuko jumped back as he was surrounded by Ty Lee, Azula, and some dark-haired woman Shouto hadn't seen before.

But he was confused. Ty Lee had seemed nice. Had he been right to be suspicious?

With Azula standing in front of him, he figured the answer was yes.

Zuko tried to hold them off best he could, but his fire bending wasn't enough to subdue all three of them and he too, got jabbed with Ty Lee's interesting punches.

Shouto felt betrayed and he didn't even know what the expression on his face was but it made Azula laugh. "Two traitors down, now we just have the old man to go. And he's injured, and let me guess? Still asleep? This will be even easier than I thought. Mai, get them into the carriage and stand guard. Ty Lee, you'll come with me. Uncle will be waking up to a nasty surprise this morning."

"Azula…" Zuko growled, glaring at her with all the strength he still had.

Azula didn't respond and only smirked at the two of them before walking away, her posture perfectly straight and not one hair out of place.

As they walked away, Ty Lee turned and gave him a look. It was almost apologetic, but nowhere near apologetic enough for Shouto to forgive her.

He'd been such a fool.

The dark-haired woman, Mai, put them both into the carriage, first him, and then sometime later Zuko. He could only guess they had been talking about something out there.

Now Zuko was grinding his teeth even harder than when he'd first been caught, which Shouto hadn't thought was possible, but Zuko never ceased to amaze him with his angry outbursts. Normally Shouto didn't like angry people, they were immature. But there was something about Zuko. The pure fury out of such a tiny body was almost hilarious. Like a small dog barking and growling at all the bigger ones to prove himself stronger.

Present time

"This is all your fault." Zuko growled.

"How was I to know." Shouto grumbled. It had been an innocent enough offer, how was he supposed to know that it was trap.

"I'm going to kill you."

"It was an accident."

"I hate you."

"I hate me too."

Zuko fell silent, unsure what to say to that. Todoroki always had a lot of remarks Zuko wasn't sure what to say to.

Finally he groaned, "Why are you like this. You're so depressing."

"I let myself get tricked." Shouto sighed. "It's not one of my finer moments. And I didn't just get myself into this mess, I got you into it too. I should've been more cautious."

"Yeah, you should've been!" Zuko yelled.

"Hey, we'll get out of this." Shouto reassured. "Soon, I assume this body weakening stuff will wear off and we'll be able to fight again."

"I'm sure my sister has accounted for that." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"I really don't think she has. She doesn't _know _yet." Shouto stared at Zuko blankly as if that vague sentence had given him all the answers.

"Know about what?" Zuko huffed, getting more annoyed by the second.

"My quirk."

Zuko was confused for a couple seconds before his eyes lit up in recognition. He remembered that conversation, where Shouto had revealed himself. Where there were no more secrets he was hiding from Zuko anymore.

That day Zuko felt betrayed and lied to, but had grown to trust Todoroki more after he revealed his true origins. "You're right." There was something his sister didn't know about. And it was this boy sitting right in front of him.

"I guess you can't always account for everything."

Zuko's heart beat erratically inside his chest, but not from anger or resentment, from excitement. When was the last time Azula had failed in anything, when was the last time something hadn't gone according to her plan.

Maybe life wasn't as bad as he thought. Moments ago everything was hopeless. Now he had a plan, now they were getting out of here.

The affect Ty Lee's jabs had on them wore off on Shouto first. He had handcuffs on, and if he burned them, that girl Mai might smell it, and the carriage might catch on fire, and that wouldn't be too good either.

But Shouto had another power. One side of the cuff started to freeze. Ice encased it and it got so cold. Colder, and colder, freezing. Eventually it broke and Shouto used his free hand to ice the other cuff.

That one eventually broke off to, clattering to the floor softly.

He froze Zuko's too and the other flinched with the cold from Shouto's quirk but both their unnaturally high body temperatures helped regulate their body heat. Soon, Zuko was able to move again and he shook the door of the carriage ever so slightly.

It didn't budge, they were locked in. "Fuck it." Zuko said and lit the door on fire.

How impulsive. the door burned away quickly and other parts of the carriage started catching fire.

Zuko and Shouto got out of the carriage, Zuko bending the flames away from them both. It almost reminded him more of that one waterbender girl and what she did.

When they were both out of the carriage, they were met almost instantly with knives flying at their faces. "Run." Zuko ordered, and that's what they did.

They ran from her, and they ran as fast as they could, but Mai was swift as well. She was catching up with them and there was nothing they could do.

"Zuko, why don't you go help Iroh-san, I will hold Mai-san off."

Zuko panted as they ran and glanced at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can handle her." Shouto assured. He'd dealt with worse than knives before. Though he had to admit, her technique was astounding and she was incredibly fast, he had no doubt he could beat her eventually. "Go help your uncle."

Zuko frowned but nodded and started running quicker, ahead of Todoroki. Shouto halted and turned to face Mai, sending a blast of fire at her. He hated using his left side, absolutely hated it. But for now, he would rather keep his control of ice a secret. It might come in handy later.

And now this was life or death, there was no avoiding this anymore. He had to defeat Mai here and now and hope that Zuko and Iroh-san could take care of Ty Lee and Azula.

He would rush over there as soon as he was done with her. "Going to fight me yourself?" her voice was quiet, calm, almost monotonous. It reminded Shouto a bit of his own.

"Yes."

"To protect Zuko?"

"Yes." Shouto said again.

She narrowed her eyes and threw another knife. Shouto dodged, rolling to the side before it could make contact. "Are you two close?"

Shouto didn't know what she meant, but it seemed to lead to a longer discussion Shouto wasn't sure he was ready for.

Still there was only one answer to that too.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... hi.


	16. Chapter 16

Mai paused her barrage of attacks to stare at him again. Shouto got the feeling that this girl didn't like him for whatever reason. He didn't understand why he was to be any more hated than Zuko though.

Still, Shouto went on, not responding to any of her questions about Zuko or about himself for that matter. After a few minutes, Mai figured he wasn't going to talk and fell silent herself.

It seemed her anger had mostly passed, though Shouto wasn't sure why she was so mad at him in the first place. Now she was focusing all her strength on beating him.

But Shouto had been training for a long time, to prepare for fights like this, because anything less than perfection was unacceptable. Not only that, but he was physically stronger than her, and he had a quirk. Overall, she stood no chance against him alone.

She threw knives and then rushed towards him. She didn't get far because Shouto sent a jet of fire straight for her. She had to quickly dodge to avoid the blast, and that slowed her down considerably.

He kept on his toes and closed in on her. She seemed keen on throwing knives and perhaps the more up close the less skilled she was. Even if that wasn't the case, it would still be easier for him. He need to get close so he could overpower her and take her to the ground.

As he ran closer, Mai stuck her leg out to sweep him off his feet. She nearly succeeded, in tripping him up but he pulled back out at the last second, and took a few steps back.

They circled each other for a minute before Mai threw some more attacks directly at him.

Shouto dodged all of the knives, so focused on the sharp blades he didn't notice Mai until she sent a hard kick into his stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Shouto coughed and rolled away before she could pin him on the ground. From there he stood, still trying to catch his breath and threw more fire at her, trying to keep her away and her vision unclear while he recovered. Hopefully the smoke was enough.

When he had recovered, Shouto let the smoke clear so he could see again and there was Mai already running straight towards him, a knife in hand.

Shouto grimaced, unsure of what to do. He had to subdue her, but it was so hard to get close. He didn't think he was going to be able to do it without getting cut. But if that's what it took than he would gladly do it.

So he ran at her too, elbows tucked and arms up, protecting his most vulnerable spots.

Mai seemed surprised Shouto was running towards her too but she didn't halt or faulter one bit. Perhaps she should've been more careful with strangers she didn't know anything about.

Oh well, he'd teach her that lesson.

Her blade struck low, deep into his elbow.

He used his feet to trip her up and grabbed her arms and trapped her legs so she could no longer use any knife attacks on him. Seriously what was with this woman. She was definitely more violent than Shouto was.

Or maybe Shouto just brought out this in her somehow.

Either way the fight was over, and now all he had to do was find a way to keep Mai secure and then go find Zuko and help him out.

"Why are you travelling with Zuko," Mai asked suddenly, craning her neck to stare at him.

"I… because I want to help him."

"Help him do what?" Mai asked suspiciously.

"Just help him. In whatever way he needs, I suppose." Whether it be stealing animals or telling stories to try and cheer him up. Shouto couldn't explain it. It was just that somewhere along the way he'd started caring about Zuko. Cared and worried like he might with Midoriya. Zuko, like his friend, had a knack for getting in trouble, at any rate.

"Then go." Mai said. "Don't worry about me and just go."

"How can I not worry about you. You'll just go after us and try to fight again."

"No I won't." she sighed like this was the most draining thing she'd ever had to explain. "You want to help Zuko and… so do I. So go, I'll make something up after you guys escape."

Shouto wanted to ask if she meant 'if they escaped' but she didn't correct herself, so he assumed he was wrong. "Go."

And neither of them said it, but this was like a silent agreement. They were doing this for Zuko, both of them. Shouto had to admit, he admired how Mai didn't let her own feelings get in the way of helping someone she cared about. He thought it showed a lot about her true nature.

Though she did somewhat remind him of himself he wasn't into black that much. "Okay," Shouto nodded, and slowly released her.

Then he got up and started running towards Zuko and whatever fight was happening. He just hoped Zuko made it out alright.

* * *

Zuko felt himself be thrown backwards by another one of Azula's grueling kicks. The air was instantly knocked out of him, but he tried to keep a steady breathing technique.

In that moment another one of Azula's horrible laughs reached his ears. "Looks like I win once again. Where's your prince charming now when you really need him, hm?

"He's busy taking out Mai, obviously. And I don't need him to defeat you!" Zuko stood up once again, his hands balling up into fists, he was ready. Azula smirked and then came at him again, her precision terrifyingly accurate. But she wasn't the only one who had fast reaction times.

He dodged her first strike, lashing out with his own. She dodged that one though. "Pathetic, is this all you can do after training for the past three years? You couldn't beat that child avatar to save your life, which has already been proven. And if you can't beat him, you certainly can't beat me, so you might as well give up now." Azula smirked again, wider this time, as if she'd just gotten away with something.

Zuko felt nervous, which caused some of his reactions times to be off, and his attacks weaker than normal. He didn't know why he was suddenly feeling this way but he figured it had to do with his sister's overwhelming attacks. Not only that but he couldn't focus like he needed to.

The only thing on his mind in that moment was if Shouto was okay. And that took him by surprise. After all, he should be thinking of more important things, like regaining his honor, or capturing the avatar. So why was he only thinking about Shouto? It didn't make any sense! Zuko almost groaned aloud. He probably would've, but Azula gave him no reprieve whatsoever.

Their fight continued for a while until Zuko got overwhelmed and blasted to the ground by an especially strong attack. Azula was relentless.

Zuko tried to scramble away from her but there was nowhere to go really, he was trapped, with Azula coming straight for him.

Was this really where he died?

Then, Zuko felt something hot slide past his face but it didn't come from Azula. She did have to move to avoid the blast, however.

Zuko turned towards the source to see Shouto standing there as well.

"Honestly, I gave her one job." Azula almost snarled. She didn't look pleased in any case.

"Get away from him." Shouto sent another blast of fire. It wasn't very controlled, but it was big. Azula had the advantage of strength and precision, but Shouto's attacks were just so damn big. Maybe he was doing it on purpose.

Either way, Shouto had a lot of power behind those attacks, perhaps more than Azula. Definitely more than himself. And he had ice powers too. That kind of power was almost unreal.

"Ooo, big and flashy." She smirked. "Too bad this isn't a contest. You might've had some semblance of a chance."

"Don't underestimate me."

"I'm not, do I truly have to explain what mocking is?"

"I know what it means." Shouto said. "Isn't it like a bird?"

"You really are stupid. It's not a bird, I'm making fun of you."

"Oh, so we're not fighting anymore and are having fun?"

Azula dug her nails into her palm and grimaced, "No, it was a mean joke."

"How can it be mean if it was a joke?"

"Oh my god stop trolling her and just fight." Zuko growled, hopping to his feet. If he let Todoroki do all the work, this was going to take forever.

He was so busy glaring at Azula though, that he missed Shouto's small smile at his words. "Let's get this over with." Zuko sighed.

Ty Lee was trying to fend off Iroh, but she wasn't doing as well against him as she had with Zuko and Shouto.

Todoroki had to admit that for an old man who liked tea and proverbs, he was an amazingly good fighter. Maybe even better than some of his teachers, and Shouto knew all of them were well-versed fighters too.

Either way he was better than Shouto. "Stay focused!"

Shouto snapped back to attention at those words and barely moved to avoid Azula's attack. "Idiot, in a fight you're supposed to move!"

"Sorry…"

Zuko could focus better now, surprisingly. He wasn't sure what had happened, but his mind was finally on the fight.

He told himself that the reason he was more focused wasn't because he wasn't worrying about Shouto anymore.

"Watch out!" Shouto shouted and Zuko moved, but didn't have enough time and got singed.

Zuko knew their objective wasn't to win this fight, just stall Azula long enough that they could get out of there. He wasn't sure how to accomplish that, however.

The easiest way would be to use Shouto's ice. It could probably hold together long enough for them to make an escape. The only problem was that would reveal their secret weapon, Zuko wasn't sure if that was the best idea.

He didn't see any other way, however. "Shouto…" Zuko panted. They couldn't go on much longer, or at least he couldn't. Shouto turned, sweat dampening his brow a single drop sliding down his che-and Zuko shouldn't be paying attention to that. "Use it. Use your other power."

"Are you sure now is the best time?"

"There's no other way."

Azula raised an eyebrow at their discussion, no doubt wondering what they were talking about. "Alright."

Shouto had to get them closer together first, and Iroh away from the girl. He realized this would be the first time Iroh would see that he could create ice. But that didn't matter.

He lured Azula closer to Ty Lee, so he could get them both at the same time." She followed him, both fighting with everything they had. Shouto was starting to feel hot, but he pushed down that feeling too.

Once they were close enough Shouto yelled, "Iroh-san, back up!"

And as he said that ice shot forward, a huge mountain of raw power, surging from his body. Iroh moved at the very last second and as soon as it encased the both of them they ran for it.

They tore through the forest, no one looking where they were going and just ran. Maybe they would happen upon that town again, or at least some form of a town.

They all heard a shout of frustration and ran faster. Azula was a firebender, and despite Shouto's power and the raw amount of ice, she would break free soon, regardless. And she would break Ty Lee out after. Azula wasn't stupid, she knew she would need the help, and that would slow her down, even if it was just a little. In the meantime, they just kept going.

No questions asked, no talking involved.

They simply ran for their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, a new chapter a lot faster this time, lol. Thank goodness right? Anyway, I'm on vacation right now so the next update might take a little more time as I don't have a lot of time to write at the moment. But anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 17

"You fucking suck." Katsuki said, watching Aang trying to earthbend. "It's gotta come from your fists and deep in your gut."

"I don't know how to do that though. What does that even mean, deep in your gut?"

"I don't know! I just feel like it would come from your gut!"

"Just hear your heart." Izuku said pointing at his chest.

"Hell no, Deku, do you want him to die. That is the most horrible idea you've ever had. Hearing your heart ain't gonna help nothin, it just pounds. There's nothing else to hear!"

"Not know how feel your gut is better?"

"It just is! Your gut ain't a sissy. Ever hear of a gut attack?"

"… No."

"Oh yeah? Well you know what I've heard of? A HEART ATTACK! Which proves that your heart is weaker than your gut."

"Feel my gut…" Aang closed his eyes and really tried to feel something, but all that happened was his stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

"No wonder Toph left, you're a fucking disgrace."

"No! She left so that I could practice by myself!"

"I'm pretty sure what she actually said was that she wasn't going to babysit you all day, but whatever makes you feel better."

Aang huffed, crossing his arms. "Oh well. I think I've practiced enough today."

"I bet that's what the avatar before said right before he croaked."

"I think Aang is right. He been going all day."

"Your English is so terrible my ears are fucking bleeding."

Izuku gritted his teeth. _"Kacchan?"_

_ "_ _What?"_

_Izuku screamed into his ear and Katsuki fell backwards. "That's how my ears feel every time you open your damn mouth."_

At least, that was what Izuku wanted to do. Instead he just sighed and tried to let the anger flow out of him. He still couldn't help but let out the snarky, "Then why don't you just cut them off. Maybe if you couldn't hear you wouldn't have to talk so much." And that might've been worse than the first thing he'd wanted to do.

"What did you just say to me you fuck."

"Can't you think of any other insults besides cuss words or was Deku all you had?"

Fuck, Izuku, stop talking.

"Do you wanna go, cus we can go! I will KILL you, Deku!"

Izuku had tried to remain civil for everyone else, but he was beginning to lose his patience. "You think you can kill me? With your pathetic excuse of a quirk!"

"Deku!" Katsuki charged forward at him.

Izuku took a step back and dodged Katsuki's first swing. "Kacchan, hang on, I didn't mean all that." He had meant every word, except perhaps the quirk thing, however, he also didn't want to fist fight.

"Oh yeah you did, you little shit." He threw another fist, exploding it in Izuku's face. All he could do was throw his arms up to shield his face. Izuku didn't have on his hero suit, so he didn't have hardly any of the protection he normally would against Katsuki's explosions.

It stung, stung a lot, but that was all. Izuku could handle that.

"Whoa," Aang breathed and then ran off to go do who knows what.

Izuku got another explosion in the face for not paying attention. "Pathetic, huh? What about THIS!" Katsuki's hands exploded, rocketing him up in the air.

Izuku activated full cowling and hurriedly dodged Katsuki's rapid attacks. "Kacchan, listen—"

"—No YOU listen, bastard. I'm not pathetic, you are, and I'm gonna prove that by beating you into the ground like the weak nerd you fucking are!"

"I'm not a weak nerd, Kacchan. You're weak for putting me down to build yourself up."

"Shut the fuck up, Deku! Just shut your tiny nerd mouth!"

Katsuki's rocket boosters flickered and he almost fell. That distraction was enough to jump and elbow him in the jaw without getting another explosion in his face.

Katsuki smacked the ground, skidding from the force of the blow. Katsuki dug his nails into the ground and halted himself, standing up, only to get punched in the face. Twice.

The only thing Izuku forgot was that Katsuki was a literal bomb and he created an explosion that rocketed straight to Deku and blew him back. "Fuck you." Katsuki growled, spitting blood onto the ground.

Izuku shook his head and threw himself at Katsuki.

They smacked into each other and wrestled each other to the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye Izuku saw Aang and the rest of them arrive and watch the fight. Sokka looked a bit shocked, Toph kind of excited, and Aang and Katara just looked worried.

Momo tilted his head and Appa yawned.

"Fuck all of you, I'll bring down the firelord myself. And I'll find a way to get home myself and leave you sorry losers here to rot. Who the hell even cares about Shouto. He seemed happier here than he ever was back home anyway!"

"Don't say that, you idiot. We need each other right now if we're ever going to get out of this."

"Did you miss the part about how I DON'T need you!" Katsuki hissed.

"No I didn't miss it. I just chose not to acknowledge it because you're talking out of your ass like you always do. You think you're so cool, that you don't need anyone, and you can just do everything by yourself because you're the best. Well that's not true. You can be the greatest, strongest, coolest person in the world and you'll still need help!"

"I don't need help! Least of all from a stupid fucking nerd like you."

Izuku felt tears of frustration start to well up in his eyes and he tried to hold them back because he knew that Katsuki would chomp down on the display of "weakness". But he couldn't help it. Izuku rolled on top of Katsuki and grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him and then slamming him into the ground. "Stop fucking cursing you fucking dipshit fuck and listen to one thing I'm saying you shitty bastard!" Izuku screamed.

"Get the fuck off me nerd. We're done here."

Izuku felt a foot dig into his side and push him off. Katsuki got up and dusted himself off before walking in the opposite direction, hands shoved deep into his pockets, an angry scowl on his face.

"What happened?" Katara asked slowly coming over.

What did she mean by that? Had she not heard a single thing they said?

Then Izuku realized the conversation was gibberish to them because it had been entirely in Japanese. "Nothing." Izuku said. "He'll get over it."

Izuku knew he needed to as well. He couldn't be having random fights with Katsuki right now. He had to focus on other things, like how to get home.

That fight wasn't even worth it.

Izuku supposed he'd learned his lesson though. It was fruitless to fight with Katsuki, and he just needed to bite back his anger and deal with Katsuki's stupid moods.

"It didn't look like nothing." Katara said, frowning.

"Yeah, it was nothing, swear."

"If you say so." Katara murmured, but she sounded doubtful. "Anyway, dinner's ready, I just thought you should know." She smiled and went back to the campsite.

* * *

Izuku was being stupid. As if he needed that nerd. As if he needed any of those ragtag group of misfits. In the end they were just holding him back. If he were by himself, he probably would've already figured out how to get home and he would've been well on his way to doing what needed to be done. Instead, he was tagging along with a bunch of stupid kids and the stupid nerd, wasting time, running around like a bunch of stupid idiots. This trip would be going a whole lot quicker if they didn't go on a bunch of dumb side trips like they were just tourists or something.

This entire thing was fucking dumb. And then the nerds words echoing through his head about how they _needed _each other didn't help either. What a load of bull. That useless, stupid nerd was going to have to learn someday that pretty words didn't always get you what you wanted. This was so stupid.

Katsuki sighed and sat down on one of the rocks to try to calm himself down. He couldn't storm back in there and keep beating up Izuku, unfortunately, because that would waste time too. And it would be just as stupid as following a bunch of kids around.

"Hey," Katsuki heard a voice behind him. He turned to see Toph

"What?" he growled. Katsuki didn't really want to talk to anyone right now.

"What was that fight about, dummyhead?"

"None of your fucking business, fuck."

"It is my business when you guys are tackling each and fighting. Your animosity affects me cus we're traveling together. So why don't you just tell me what the fight was about big guy."

"Don't call me that." Bakugou grumbled.

She said nothing and only raised her eyebrows.

"Fine." He huffed. "Deku was fucking insulting me so I decided to take him out… but then he started being a dick and I wanted to kill him. So I removed myself cus I was pissed… and yeah."

"What was he saying?"

"Stuff about how I need you guys? Like hell that's true. Deku can bite me before I ever ask him for his sorry help. I'm not that fucking weak." Katsuki bit out a harsh laugh.

"Hey bastard."

Katsuki finally fully turned to look at her with that.

"You calling me weak?"

"Uh… no. I'm saying Deku implied _I _was weak."

"Yeah well, if you think needing help makes you weak then I guess I'm weak too."

"What would you need help with?"

Toph rolled her eyes and waved a hand in front of her eyes. "HELLO I'm BLIND I can't exactly write, I can't swim, I can't see at ALL when my feet aren't on the Earth. So sometimes I need help too!"

"Whatever, those are minor things." Katsuki waved his hand dismissively. "Stupid Deku thinks I need his help all the damn time, and expects me to just accept it like some weak bastard."

"My parents MADE me accept help for twelve years, but sorry that someone thinks you need help every once and a while." She rolled her eyes.

"Did you just miss the part about all the damn time or are you deaf too?"

"I'm not deaf, I'm just saying!"

"Yeah? Well shut the fuck up. I don't wanna hear it."

"Hey." Before Bakugou knew what was happening there was a rock buried in his gut that sent him flying.

"What the hell." Katsuki choked out when he landed, flat on his back. "You wanna rumble little girl cus I will KILL you!"

"I'm not just a little girl, you moron, I'm Toph Beifong, and I am the greatest earthbender ever! So yeah, come at me."

"I'm not going to hold back."

"If you did you would LOSE! I mean, you're still going to lose, you just would've lost faster."

Katsuki didn't want to fight right now, that was why he'd left. But he was also starting to feel an uncontrollable rage build in the pits of his stomach and rise up to his throat, burning him up inside.

And suddenly all he could see was red.

He didn't remember much of the fight. Just that he blew up lots of rock, and was also slammed with lots of rock.

And then he woke up with a splitting headache, and that water girl hovering over him. When he moved his head to the side he also saw Toph lying beside him, looking beat up too.

Katsuki groaned and sat up, putting a hand to his head. His entire body ached. Not that he wasn't used to it, but it'd been a little while since he'd felt this horrible.

"Kacchan you're okay!" Izuku said in Japanese. "You were out for two entire minutes!"

"Ugh, fuck you, Deku."

"Hi to you too." Izuku grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Ugh." His head was killing him and he felt a bit nauseous.

"Hang on, I'm almost done with Toph, and then I can heal you." Katara said.

"Fine," Katsuki stood up, stumbling a little. Deku grabbed his elbows to steady him. "Let me the fuck go, Deku."

"You don't look good, Kacchan."

"Stop fucking insulting me, shitty Deku!"

"I'm not insulting you, it's just the truth."

Katsuki gagged, his knees giving out. Izuku helped lower him to the ground and rubbed his back as Katsuki dry-heaved. And god his head hurt. Like a pounding, but sharp pain that never ceased on his temple, the back of his head, and behind his eyes too. God it hurt so much. "Get the fuck off me." He gasped.

Izuku ignored him.

"Alright," Katara hurried over to where they were and kneeled down beside them. "Where does it hurt the most?"

"My head." Katsuki heaved and panted, shaking slightly.

"I did see him get hit in the head by a rock right before he went down." Izuku said.

"Toph was complaining about a ringing in her ears. I think the explosions got to her, but she should be alright, or mostly alright now." Katara said, bending the water in her hands and then over Katsuki's head.

The results were almost immediate. Katsuki started feeling better and the headache went more to a dull throbbing and he didn't feel as nauseous anymore. Katara healed several cuts and bruises along his arms, legs, abdomen.

He was probably never going to be this healthy ever again considering how much fighting he did. This technique reminded him of recovery girl, yet he didn't feel completely exhausted.

Or, he did feel tired, but he didn't think it was from whatever healing the girl had just performed on him.

After she was finished, Katsuki collapsed on his side next to Izuku who still had a hand on his arm. "Fuck off, Deku." Katsuki grumbled, his eyes feeling like they were weighed down by a ton of bricks. It took all his energy just to keep them open.

"We'll wake you in an hour or so, but for now you and Toph both should just get some rest. And this kind of proves my point about you needing us."

"How the hell did that just prove your point?" he murmured. His body felt so exhausted and his eyes just wanted to close.

"If it weren't for Katara, you'd still be heaving and completely useless."

"You're useless." He snarled.

"I recognize that I can't do everything alone. It's time you do the same, idiot."

"You're... an idiot… nerd."

"Just go to sleep you asshole."

But Katsuki didn't hear that part.

* * *

"I take Kacchan. You Toph." Izuku told the others, this time in English so the others could understand him.

"Okay, sounds good. Sokka can get her."

"Aw man, why's it always me, Katara?" Sokka half-whined. She only gave him a glare.

"Sokka, you're going to take Toph. It's not a big deal unless you aren't strong enough?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm strong enough." Sokka grumbled, glaring back at her, picking up the smallest of the group. Toph was asleep as well, exhausted by the fight and from traveling so far.

Izuku did the same for Katsuki, though he was not as careful as Sokka and flipped Katsuki over his shoulder. Not like Sokka was carrying Toph as you might a bride.

Then they all got going back to the campsite.

When they arrived, Izuku eased Katsuki off his shoulder on to the ground. He couldn't believe the moron had picked two fights in a row like an idiot. And on top of all that got himself really hurt. If Katara couldn't heal people, Izuku honestly wasn't sure what he would've done in that situation. What even could he have done?

Katsuki's ailment was obviously a concussion, and Izuku would've had no idea what to do for that except use ice, which they didn't even have.

What an idiot. Izuku shook his head and sighed, walking back over to the group. "They going to be okay, yes?"

"Yeah, they're going to be fine, Izuku." Katara said, smiling. "They just need some rest and then they'll be as good as new, kicking and screaming just like usual."

"Well…" he supposed that was good news. At the same time, he was not looking forward to dealing with Katsuki's screaming about how he dared tried to help, and how everyone thought he was weak and Izuku just wasn't ready to deal with that… at all.

It did take an hour or so for them to wake, however, so Izuku did have some time to prepare. Toph was normal, going on about the fight but how she couldn't believe it'd been such a close match.

But all Katsuki did was stare at him. He didn't start screaming about how he wasn't weak and hadn't needed help or anything like that, he just stared.

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "So… do you still have that concussion, Kacchan?"

"Oh shut the hell up, Deku." Katsuki grumbled and turned his back toward him, eliminating any further conversation.

Which Izuku was okay with, he hadn't wanted to talk much anyway. Even with the fact that he'd just dodged a bullet in mind, Izuku still crawled over closer to where Katsuki was sitting. "So, you're sure your fine."

"Yeah, I am."

"Are you su—"

"What is it with people and _are you sure's_? Yes I'm sure!" Katsuki shouted. "Now leave me alone, asshole!" Katsuki turned around only to glare at him and huff angrily before turning around again.

"Okay," Izuku mumbled. So he backed off and did what he was told before he made things any worse.

Maybe Katsuki would be more willing to talk to him tomorrow. Until then, Izuku enjoyed the company of people much less angry than Katsuki. He was still worried about what his friend was thinking up over there. Hopefully it was nothing too crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to catch up with Katsuki and Izuku in this chapter. Besides, a bunch of... interesting things are about to happen to the Gaang, so it might switch back and forth a little bit right now. This chapter came sooner then I thought however, I had a... very long car trip a couple days ago soooo here we are. Hope you enjoyed, see you guys soon! (I forgot how much I loved this fic)


	18. Chapter 18

"Why exactly do we have to take a vacation?" Katsuki grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Izuku had never heard of someone complaining about vacation, but here they were.

"That's what I'm saying, we don't have time for this," Sokka crossed his arms and glared at the ground below them, obviously annoyed.

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying ourselves a little bit. Besides, I'm sure it'll be really fun at the Misty Palms Oasis, okay?" Katara said, turning back to look at the two.

"This is too much work, besides when you don't do what you're supposed to bad things happen." Katsuki said.

"What bad?" Izuku asked.

"Penalties."

"We're not doing that, we're just taking a break. Then we'll get right back to defeating the firelord." Aang explained cheerily.

"Pft, right, like it's totally normal to take a break when you're not doing much except oh, I don't know, saving the fucking world."

"Kacchan, everyone need breaks, even us."

"Sure, whatever, Deku." Katsuki rolled and Izuku presumed he napped the rest of the time they flew.

Izuku knew he would never admit it, but Katsuki was still recovering from what had happened yesterday. Izuku didn't blame him for that of course, but that didn't mean Katsuki was ever going to say anything to him.

They arrived at their destination rather quickly, but it wasn't the Oasis they had all been imagining. "Great, we took a vacation to a waste land. This is just PERFECT!" Katsuki grumbled.

"Kacchan, it isn't that bad. We could still have fun." Izuku encouraged in Japanese, "don't judge a book by its cover."

"I'll judge whatever the hell I want."

They all walked into what seemed to be a small village, but it was barren, and dusty. There were also strange people there with clothes they'd never seen before. Perhaps it was common attire in these parts however, considering how dusty it was. The looks the people were giving them made Izuku feel uncomfortable though. Katsuki just sneered at all of them and growled. People needed to learn to mind their own business.

The group walked into one of the open places. It was dark, and Izuku thought everyone looked kind of mean, but then again so did Kacchan.

As they walked Aang bumped into someone, and the drink spilled all over the two of them. "Watch where you're going you fucking idiot!" Katsuki shouted, for some reason more irritable than usual.

Izuku just sighed and shook his head.

"It's fine." Aang said, and just used airbending to blow himself dry.

The man who bumped int Aang adjusted his hat, looking at Aang with a sort of weird combination of surprise and awe on his face. "An airbender!" he exclaimed, I haven't seen one in a long time." He looked Aang over with his eyes, marveling at him as if he were some sort of specimen. "I'm professor Zei, nice to meet you!" and he started asking Aang a lot of questions. Aang looked flustered and tried to answer them as best he could to satisfy the professor but was mostly failing.

Katsuki just wanted to get out of here. There were too many people, it was too loud, and he didn't like the smell of the place either. Plus the weird looks from people outside made him uneasy. It was the look petty villain robbers gave a big wad of cash.

"Hey, so, do you have a map of this place? Like, something more recent than…" Sokka trailed off, but they all got that he was talking about their current map.

"Oh sure, here you go." Professor Zei handed over a map of the area.

"What are all these markings you made?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, those are all the places I've gone in search for The Secret Library."

"The huh?" Katsuki growled.

"A library? With books?" Katara asked.

"Yes, this library is special. It holds almost all the knowledge in the world."

"All?" Sokka mumbled before his eyes lit up. "That means it might have information on the Fire Nation!"

"How do you know it's useful?" Katsuki grumbled.

"Well, we don't have any other plans. So, for my vacation, we're going to the library!"

"That's a great idea." Professor Zei told Sokka.

"Who ever said this guy was coming!" Katsuki snarled, crossing his arms, and scowling at the professor who held his hands up in surrender.

"Kacchan, it not large deal? Or you scared?"

"Not scared you jackass! Fine, whatever, I don't care!" Katsuki growled stomping out the way they'd come, those creepy whatever guys still staring. "What are you looking at, bastards." He seethed, glaring at all of them.

Izuku rushed out and started pushing him forward so that they could get out of there as soon as possible. No need to cause any more of a scene than what had already occurred.

"Kacchan, lets go…"

"Don't fucking patronize me Deku!" he started cussing in Japanese, and Izuku tried to calm him down in the language.

The others watched, having no idea what they were saying, but somehow they still recognized all the cuss words.

"Kacchan, you are setting a bad example, we are some of the oldest here, what if Aang starts using your words!"

"Oh no, that would be just _horrible_. NOT!"

"Stop being immature, it's highly unattractive." Izuku said bluntly.

"Yeah? Well who says I was trying to be attractive? Nobody! I don't want a fucking girlfriend Deku!"

Izuku rolled his eyes, "I mean, that even people who could've been your friends won't be, because your personality is trash."

"You are walking on thin. Fucking. Ice. Deku."

"So you're going to cause another public scene? Where our fight can end the same way it did last time?"

"With me winning? That's perfectly fine by me!"

"No, since you have such a short term memory, I'll remind you. You ran away last time, because you were scared I'd beat you, but you disguised it as being mature."

"Fuck you!"

"Please don't."

Katsuki whirled around, not liking Deku's attitude. "Don't take that fucking tone with me!"

"What are you? My mom?"

"I'm the one who's gonna beat your ass!"

Katsuki pushed his forehead to Izuku's as Izuku pushed back, wrestling to the ground.

"Are they always like this?" Professor Zei asked.

"Pretty much." Katara shrugged. "Alright boys," She bent a bit of water from her pouch and splashed it on both of them, "play nice. We don't have all day."

"Sorry…" Izuku mumbled while Katsuki growled his displeasure at being wet.

"Let's just get going." Sokka grumbled, and they all climbed on top of Appa and took off to go find the library.

They were flying forever, Toph making jokes and pretending to see the library only for everyone to be reminded she was blind. Izuku honestly wasn't sure what was wrong with Katsuki, because he didn't even laugh at their stupidity, just scowled out at the desert wasteland.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Sokka inquired pointing to a tall, tower-like structure.

They headed over towards it and discovered from the drawing of the building, that this was the tippy top of the library, and the rest was buried under sand.

"Well great, we came all this way for nothing." Katsuki growled.

"No, we didn't." Toph said, putting her hand on the tower. "The building down below, it's hollow. Everything must still be intact."

"Are we sure this is the library?" Katara asked.

Then, they saw a dog, or, no, maybe a fox? Enter through the open window at the top of the library.

"That fox, it's a knowledge seeker. This is definitely the library. And if it's all intact, we should be able to get through the window as well." Professor Zei explained.

"I'll pass. Libraries aren't exactly that interesting to me."

"Why—oh…" Katara said, looking sheepish.

"I'm not going either. Too many books and stupid stuff." Katsuki complained.

"Alright, then you two can stay out here with Appa, and the rest of us will go in."

They all agreed and Katsuki, Toph, and Appa stayed outside while the rest climbed into the library to find out about the Fire Nation.

* * *

When they finally stopped, Zuko, Iroh, And Shouto were all out of breath. They'd lost her by now, at least Shouto hoped so.

Shouto stood up straight after a couple minutes and glanced around at their surroundings. They were in the forest again, though Shouto had no idea where, he hoped his companions did.

"Well, we're lost." Iroh said.

"Utterly lost." Zuko grumbled unhappily, looking around as Shouto was. "This is stupid."

Shouto didn't really understand what exactly was stupid, but Zuko looked angry, so Shouto didn't say anything.

"I guess we'll have to walk." Iroh sighed.

Zuko was already marching down the path by the time he said that with no sense of direction, and only luck to get them out of this.

Then again, they'd been lucky so far, so he didn't see why not this time.

* * *

Shouto really shouldn't have wondered anything like that. Sure, they'd gotten out of the forest, but now they were in the desert with just as much sense of direction as they'd started with four hours ago.

As they walked, Iroh started groaning in pain, "Zuko," he complained, "Can't we stop here for a little while?"

Zuko grumbled in discontent but nodded. "Fine. We will stop here for tonight and resume travel early tomorrow morning." Just as they were starting to settle down, Shouto heard some noises in the distance. From the way Iroh and Zuko perked up, they heard it too.

Soon, they were surrounded by what seemed to be soldiers. Fire Nation soldiers to be exact, judging from their red uniforms.

"Okay, so… what now?" Shouto asked.

"Now, we fight." Zuko raised his fists.

"Ah, pleasure to see you again, colonel Mongke." Iroh said kindly.

"Uncle stop it!"

"It's been a long time." Iroh persisted.

"Indeed." The colonel said shortly, a sinister smile on his ugly face, "Now then, we're here to capture you as fugitives. Come quietly and no one gets hurt."

"No can do." Shouto said and froze them where they stood.

Zuko and Iroh were both surprised. Shouto never took initiative. Never. Their would-be captors seemed just as surprised as Iroh and Zuko though, as they didn't even start struggling immediately. "How do you like all the shade I just through." Shouto said and adjusted nonexistent sunglasses.

Zuko facepalmed, his face a mixture of amusement and 'why do I even try'. "Let's go." Zuko grumbled. "before they figure out they can burn through the ice." He added while watching the firebenders try to break out through pure force.

Then they all started running again. "Curse you! Get back here!" The colonel hollered, struggling, but alas by the time they broke free, the three fugitives were gone.

"Uncle, do you have any friends who don't want to kill us?" Zuko asked, rolling his eyes.

Iroh sighed, but with a contemplative look in his eye. "Yes, like a close friend group you play pai sho with." Shouto elaborated while Zuko glared at him.

Shouto thought he might get yelled at, because apparently Zuko hated pai sho, but the firebender just crossed his arms and let out a huff of annoyance.

"You know what boys, that gives me an idea." Iroh said cheerily. "And we're in just the right place."

"Uncle, how do you know we're in the right place?"

Iroh was silent.

"Uncle, how long have you known where we are?"

More silence.

"Uncle!"

"Shh, good things come to those with great patience, prince Zuko." Iroh said, placing his hands together, with his eyes closed, a picture of calm.

Shouto imitated him, but then nearly tripped over his own feet so he decided it was probably best to have his eyes open.

Zuko let out a tired groan and gave up, following Iroh and Shouto through the desert wasteland to their next destination, where hopefully they could get some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry you guys had to wait this long for an update once again. I just kind of lost sight for what I wanted, and was having a hard time finding a reason to like this story for a while, but now I'm back. Honestly, this is probably my most struggled-with fic for finding motivation to keep going. But honestly, that's why I'm so glad I have all of you, who love this story so much and tell me how much you love it, and I love going through your replies to the chapters that I've written to refind what I too love about this story. I am so thankful, for every single one of you that's kept with this fic up until this point, losing people on the way, and new ones joining. Thank you so much for taking this journey with me, and being there to read one chapter at a time. I love you guys so much, thank you so much for reading, and I hope to continue producing chapters that you can love just as much as the last!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the shitty chapter, and I apologize for it taking so long, and being so short.  
I feel like this is a horrible story. It started out okay, but it feels like the writing's just gone downhill from the first five chapters into the flaming heap of trash it is right now.  
I'm really, really struggling to find a way to make this story interesting right now. It follows so closely to canon, that I don't know where to take it anymore. I don't really want to do the Library, but it's important, and I didn't really want to do the scene with Shouto and Zuko either, because... you know, canon. I really liked their conversation, I think it's necessary, I think it's adorable, but it isn't the kind of interesting I usually like.  
I'm not sure what to do. After this should I completely destroy canon and just do whatever the hell I want? Should I continue with canon and hope things get better? I'm not sure anymore. I'm so sorry. I'll try to update again soon, and I'll try to make it a better chapter, with better writing because I still really love Shouto and Zuko's relationship, and this story started out with so much potential.  
Again, so, so sorry, and thanks to anyone who took the time to read my stupid ramblings.  
On a lighter note, this story now has some amazing fanart  
/Dirkapitation1/status/1292618877864751112/photo/1  
They're really good, please check them out. And on another lighter note, the chapter.  
I love comments and kudos, thanks to everyone who's stuck with me.

When they arrived to their place of destination, it was very dusty and hot, scorching the back of their necks and sending cool sweat down their spines. It made sense though, considering they were in a desert.

They walked into a dark building, with a lot of shady looking people who stared at them as they entered. Shouto just stared back, unsure of why they were looking at him in the first place.

Maybe they thought his hair was weird.

"Would you stop challenging them." Zuko grumbled.

"Challenging?"

"Why else are you staring at them intently like that?"

Shouto shrugged. It would feel weird to ignore the stares and then just feel a bunch of eyes on him, so he figured looking back might make things feel not so creepy. "They make me uncomfortable." Shouto eventually admitted.

Zuko didn't respond and followed Iroh over to a pai sho table in the back. "Uncle, I'm sure Shouto didn't mean to say we actually need to play pai sho."

"Oh, but this is necessary." Iroh said, placing a lotus tile in the middle of the board. "May I have this game, good sir."

Zuko groaned, knowing they could be here for a while. Shouto just watched silently, still feeling the stares of others on the back of his neck, but managed to ignore them this time.

As Iroh played, Shouto and Zuko waited a bit away from the table.

Zuko kind of wanted to talk, but he wasn't sure what to say, and Shouto didn't look as if he were going to say anything for a while. "So, uh…" Zuko trailed off, cursing himself for breaking the silence only to have nothing to say. That made the silence even more awkward.

"Do you think that people's stares feel different?"

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Do you think some stares are angry and some are curious, because stares just feel uncomfortable to me. But Midoriya says they have different feelings."

"Um… I-I don't know?"

"Oh… do you like milkshakes."

"I don't know what those are." Zuko had wanted to start a conversation but this wasn't working.

"It's like thick, flavored, sugar." Shouto explained and turned to look at him.

First of all, that sounded disgusting, and for some reason, Shouto just kept staring at him.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"What?"

"You're staring at me." He bit the inside of his cheek lightly and stared back at Shouto.

He wanted to lean back when Shouto leaned in, but for some reason his body was glued to its place on the floor and all he could do was stare into Shouto's eyes. For a moment he couldn't even process what color they were, they were just Shouto's eyes. And the room felt like it was getting hotter, even though he could've sworn it wasn't like this a minute ago.

"Do you think…" Shouto started, "do you think we're ancestors?"

"Yeah, I mean if it's okay with you, I…" Zuko paused and took a deep breath, "wait one moment." He was still processing what Shouto said. "Do I think what?"

"We're ancestors. Like you're my great, great, great, great uncle or something."

Then Zuko did lean back and let out a huff of annoyance. "No, I don't." he growled.

"But our lives are so similar, almost like it's passed down from generation to generation."

"No, it hasn't. No we aren't related, just… no."

Shouto tilted his head, "But why not?"

_"_ _Because I like you, you absolute moron! And why would I want to think about us possibly being related when I like you! That's gross, and I don't want to think about it, so no! We aren't related."_

At least that was what Zuko wanted to say. Instead it came out, "Uh… well um. You see, I just don't think you and I could possibly be related. Just because you're kind of dumb and I don't think stupidity really runs in the family. And our situations aren't similar at all because I'm the oldest in my family, and you're the youngest and so our lives are astronomically different."

Zuko didn't exactly know why he said that, but why Shouto looked to be considering that explanation was completely beyond him. "Just because our lives are similar, doesn't mean we're related. It's probably very unlikely that we are, impossible even." That was what he'd meant to say the first time, and now that he said it, he really wished he could take everything else back.

"That makes sense." Shouto eventually conceded and turned back to staring at what seemed to be an intense game of pai sho. Zuko could already feel himself getting irritated. There was the tell-tale crick in his neck and he started bouncing his leg impatiently. They didn't have time for his uncle's games.

After what seemed like forever, two men approached them, but Iroh's friend made a scene and they all managed to quickly escape the tavern into the dusty, scorching hot desert again.

Zuko glanced at Shouto then the ground as they walked.

Iroh's friend led them to what seemed to be another shop, with plants everywhere. On the shelves, on the floors, even hanging from the ceiling. And at the back of the shop, there was a single door. "Members only," Iroh told them when they tried to enter too, only to have the door slammed in their faces.

As an appropriate response, Zuko broke a potted plant and kicked the pieces into a dark corner where no one would see until long after they left.

"This is ridiculous, a dead end. I can't believe I let him drag me into another side adventure, to further hinder me from capturing the Avatar!" Zuko gritted his teeth.

Shouto had a blank expression as he always did, and just stared at Zuko with his passive face. "Is the Avatar all you think about."

"Why wouldn't he be." Zuko grumbled and rolled his eyes. "The Avatar is the one I need to restore my honor and go home. I know YOU think it's not worth it, but I don't really care what you think."

"I think it's bullshit."

"It isn't!" Zuko growled, turning a glare on Shouto.

"Thought you didn't care what I thought."

And there it was. The barest hint of a smirk on his face that if Zuko wasn't looking for it, he would've probably miss it. But he didn't miss it, he stared that pleased look down with a furious one of his own. "You don't understand."

"I think that you think I don't understand what you know I understand, and I know I understand, and the one who doesn't really understand is you, and that's what I think."

"What?" Zuko tried to ask evenly, but it sounded like more of a snarl. He knew what Shouto was doing. That troll thing or whatever it was called, but he couldn't help but get angry. Especially when everything the boy said didn't make a single shred of sense.

Shouto didn't answer, "What are you going to do after you capture the Avatar?"

"Haven't thought about it. Go home, take back my rightful place. After that, I guess I'll just do whatever comes to me."

"You don't seem like the type of person to just sit back and let things happen to you."

Zuko gritted his teeth, "You don't know anything about me. So shut up."

"Okay." And Shouto did shut up, but he kept watching Zuko, even as he observed the plants disinterestedly, he could feel Shouto's burning stare on his back. When he turned around though, Shouto's expression was cold, he didn't look happy, or sad, or angry.

The look sent chills rolling down his spine.

* * *

"What are you looking at, _Bison_." Katsuki growled.

"Appa can probably sense your anger."

"He's just an animal. He probably doesn't sense shit. He just likes to piss me off!"

"If he can't sense emotions, how would he know he's doing that? You're kind of dumb honestly."

"You know what little Earth girl? I used to like you. But now I don't give a damn! I just want to go home, but Deku's being a total shithead like usual!"

"Cussing so much makes you sound like the unintelligent one."

"Fuck off! I don't need to sound intelligent to be smart. I'll have you know, my grades are better than the nerd's!"

"So you're an even bigger nerd!"

"No! I'm not a nerd. Go to hell!"

"No thanks. I don't have to do what you say. You could calm down you know. Make the best of your situation."

"This is me making the best of it!"

Toph crossed her arms and leaned back against Appa, "I'd hate to see you make the worst of it then, Explosion Boy."

Katsuki was really tempted to kick a bunch of sand in her face, but instead he stomped to the other side of Appa and ignored her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as thought this chapter turned out much better and it was much more enjoyable for me. I got quite a few reviews last chapter, mostly saying the same thing so I'll address them all at once. You guys are absolutely right, and I knew that was what I needed to do but hearing others feel the same gave me confirmation that I was right. Ik you guys want lots of Shouto and Zuko and I will provide that. I love chapters with Katsuki and Izuku too. I find their dynamic interesting, and Katsuki's working through some stuff at this point (hence his extreme anger) sometimes I even need them because I cannot focus on Shouto and Zuko. Shouto and Zuko are not the kind of couple dynamic I usually right and so I often feel like I'm going about it wrong. I am not exactly a romance writer, and fluff scenes are often very boring for me. I literally cannot handle pure fluff. I need substance, something wrong with the relationship. I find that when everything is great and everything seems resolved and the rest is fluff I literally skip the rest of the chapters because I get bored. Don't be afraid to tell me if you think the relationship needs some more drama to add spice. XD

"Can you not stare at me?" Zuko didn't even try to keep the annoyance out of his voice this time.

"What should I stare at then?"

"There's plenty of plants for you to stare out, or the walls, or the door or something."

"But you're the most interesting thing to stare at."

Coming from anyone else Zuko would've almost interpreted that as something more than it was. He could never be sure when it came to Shouto though. "Well… you're the least interesting thing to stare at so," Zuko paused, not really sure where he'd been going with that sentence.

"So?"

"So… go get kidnaped or something. No one wants you here!"

"I thought we were past your tsundere stage."

"My what?" Zuko snapped.

"Tsunderes usually appear in Shoujo mangas."

"What the fuck is a Shoujo manga!"

"They're usually stories targeted for women."

"Then why do YOU know about them."

"I read them." Shouto said, walking over to Zuko, standing shoulder to shoulder with him. Or, shoulder to forearm anyway. Zuko could feel that familiar feeling coming back. The room got hot, and for some reason his heart sped up drastically. "Do you like real or fake plants better?"

"What even is a fake plant? And don't think I'm going to let you out of explaining what you just called me?"

"What did I call you? Tsundere?"

Zuko nodded, crossing his arms as he waited for an answer. "It's basically someone who pretends they don't care about someone else even though they actually do." Shouto explained and chose this time to observe the plants. He missed Zuko's look of outrage because of that, which had probably been what he was trying to do.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"I am not like that! I actually don't like you for your information! You just decided to follow me around like a… like a follower!"

"Very original." Shouto gave him that same sly look that Zuko didn't like. The look that meant Shouto was teasing him but Zuko couldn't take a joke.

"You are despicable! How dare you insinuate that I lack originality! I just need time to think of stuff to say and for some reason, despite your own lack of knowledge on how to be social you are always able to say something in response… quickly!"

"Are you admitting to your own awkwardness?"

"No! I'm just saying that some people aren't always able to think up things on the spot like you!"

"Yet you brought social skills into it."

"I don't like you. And this conversation is over."

Shouto raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because I said so." Zuko walked away from Shouto, almost too quickly, but when he was far away, the room didn't feel hot anymore, and his heart rate slowed. He wasn't sure if he liked these new strange sensations he was experiencing around Shouto. They didn't feel bad exactly, just not normal. Maybe something was wrong with him.

They didn't talk again until Iroh came out of that secret club room, or whatever it was. "Guess what?" Iroh asked.

"What?" Shouto asked before Zuko could form the words.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se. I have tickets." He held them out for the two boys to see.

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"Because I got tickets!"

"That sounds like a good reason." Shouto agreed.

Zuko didn't know why that was a good reason, but with Shouto added to the group it always seemed to be two against one, so he decided to go along with it simply because it wasn't worth arguing at this point.

"Fine," he grumbled.

That was how they'd ended up in this dump. People everywhere, port heavy with the stench of fish. It was disgusting. Zuko would rather be anywhere but in this tightly packed place, pressed against Shouto who easily made his way through the crowd because of his height. Smug idiot. Zuko had honestly never felt so threatened by how tall someone was because he was average height for Fire Nation people his age. He wasn't short, Shouto was just a giant.

They gave the sour lady taking tickets theirs and then sat and waited for the boat to arrive. A man offering tea asked if they wanted some and of course Iroh said yes, only to spit it out when he realized it was cold.

"This tea is horrible. Who serves cold tea!"

"Disrespectful people." Shouto offered.

"To take something wonderful, beautiful, and delicious and turn it into something distasteful should be a punishable offence!"

"Punishable by death." Shouto said blankly.

"For goodness sake's it's just hot leaf juice! Get a grip!"

"How could a member of my own family say such a horrible thing!"

"You will die within the next three days."

Zuko rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "You two are ridiculous. Tea should be the least of your worries right now, and I will not die within the next three days just because I gave you an accurate observation!"

"It wasn't accurate though." Shouto argued.

"You're an uneducated peasant, how could you possibly know more about anything."

"People only call you uneducated when they have no idea how to back what they just said."

"Okay, Mr. Intelligent, I'll back my argument. Tea is hot, you put leaves in it, and it's sweet like juice okay!"

"Ah, but you need patience and kindness to make tea as well. It has to be just right, prince Zuko." Iroh said.

"That must be why you don't make good tea." Shouto stated bluntly.

"You've never had my tea AND I have both those things, so shut up!"

"Kindness? Maybe. Patience? No."

Zuko fell silent for a moment. Shouto thought he was kind? That had never been said to him before. Most people didn't think he was capable of any sort of compassion simply because he was from the Fire Nation. Well, he'd said 'maybe' but that was something. "It's just tea. It's not that important." Zuko grumbled and crossed his arms, turning his head to see his uncle firebending his tea.

"Uncle! Stop that!" Zuko shouted and then hissed, "We are in public, you can't just firebend whenever you feel like it. What if someone had been watching!"

"No one was watching." Iroh said simply.

Another voice interrupted Zuko before he could say anything else, "Hey, your cup wasn't steaming like that a second ago!" one boy said coming up to them. He had a piece of wheat in his mouth, scruffy brown hair and tanned skin.

"Jet!" someone else cried, probably addressing the boy who'd just shouted.

"Why were you watching us?" Shouto asked.

"That isn't the point." The boy said, crossing his arms. "How did you heat your tea just now!"

Iroh stared, for once at a loss for what to say. Each of them were silent until Iroh finally chuckled, "I thought tea was supposed to be hot."

"Not iced tea." Shouto said. Zuko glared at him. "Never mind."

"Well I… it wasn't steaming before!"

"You must have bad eyesight, because it was." Zuko snarled. "What are you trying to suggest right now. That my uncle is somehow a firebender? You do realize how absurd that sounds I hope."

"You seem to like using big words. Are you an aristocrat or something?"

"We are simple Earth folk just as you are. Take your baseless accusations elsewhere!"

"I'll ice him. You run." Shouto whispered. In response Zuko pushed him off the bench they were sitting on. Shouto caught himself, however and turned to Jet. "He isn't a firebender. But he's a piece of work."

"Say that to my face you little shit!"

Shouto bent down to his level which Zuko found highly annoying and condescending and said, "You're a piece of work." His face so close their noses were almost touching.

It might've been an intimidation tactic, or Shouto might just not know what personal space meant, but Zuko found it to be an almost intimate gesture. He should've moved away, Shouto probably expected him too so he would fall off the bench as well.

He didn't let Shouto goad him into anything this time, however, and didn't move an inch. He just stared into Shouto's eyes, turning what might've been a comedic situation at his expense, into something else. Something Zuko could only describe as intimate because when else could it be?  
Being this close, he noticed little details like the shading in Shouto's eyes, and the little strands of hair that stuck up, and the small drops of sweat on his forehead. One tiny movement and he could… Zuko's gaze dropped slightly to Shouto's mouth.

"Stop that." He turned Shouto's face away, half so he didn't have to see it, and half so that Shouto couldn't see is expression. He knew his face was redder than it should be, and he could've almost screamed at the thoughts he'd just had. Shouto was such a distraction. He couldn't believe how much the other boy had occupied his thoughts lately. Thoughts that should be about capturing the Avatar. Thoughts that he'd pushed back for too long already.

"Stop what?"

"Getting so close to me. You smell." Zuko offered lamely.

Then someone cleared their throat and Zuko turned to Iroh who was staring at them. It was only then Zuko remembered they had an audience. They hadn't been alone this time.

Again, he wanted to scream but was saved from explanation by the arrival of the boat. He almost sighed in relief but held that back as well until both Iroh and Shouto were walking ahead out of earshot.

Jet was still eyeing them suspiciously, but slipped off somewhere in the crowd.

He was grateful for that. Zuko didn't want Jet staring at them the entire time, though he had no doubt the boy would find some way to keep hidden and watch them. He seemed like that suspicious type. It was annoying, but he was sure they could handle it.

* * *

Once they boarded the boat and settled down, Shouto took the time to think about what would happen next. He could see Zuko was still set on the Avatar thing, not that he'd expected the other to let it go so easily.

Shouto tried hard to understand Zuko's motivations for capturing the Avatar, but was also sometimes astounded to see Zuko ignoring blatant evidence of his father's abuse. The most prominent being the scar on his face. At a young age, Shouto hadn't realized what his father was doing was wrong either. He thought everyone's father was like that. But when he started piecing the puzzle pieces together, he was quick to grow resentful. Zuko didn't seem to think the same way he did though. Shouto sometimes worried that would make the other do something he would regret but couldn't take back.

"He's staring at us." Zuko mumbled to Shouto, yanking him out of his thoughts.

Todoroki didn't know who he was talking about until his eyes settled on Jet. "He's a very interesting character, isn't he?" Shouto said.

Zuko rolled his eyes and snorted. "Oh yes, interestingly stalkerish and creepy."

Zuko wasn't wrong.

"So what exactly do we plan to do once we actually get to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked.

Shouto shrugged and turned to Iroh who shrugged and turned to Zuko who glared at them both. "We did this without a plan! Uncle this is completely unacceptable. Who's the adult in this situation and why am I taking care of you both!"

"We're taking care of you emotionally." Shouto put a hand on his shoulder. For some reason the other boy tensed for a moment with this look on his face before he relaxed and shrugged the hand off.

"It's true. You need lots of support and love, prince Zuko."

"Don't call me that here!" Zuko hissed and turned away.

"We should come up with different names." Shouto suggested. "So no one recognizes us."

"Great idea! I'll be Mushee." Iroh said.

"I'll be Lano." Shouto suggested and they both turned to Zuko who glared and sighed.

"I'll be Lee." He grumbled, probably not happy about having to change his name. "Now then, back to the me taking care of you th—"

"—What are you guys talking about?" Someone popped up behind Zuko, startling him.

"What do you want!" Zuko snapped. "Stop following us I would rather not fight you."

"Maybe you shouldn't jump to violence so quickly, nephew."

"I'll do what I want! Now leave!"

Jet didn't and instead slid into a space between Shouto and Zuko, forcing them to scoot apart. "You two seem capable. How would you like to help me with something?"

"What is it?" Shouto asked before Zuko could protest.

"Well, you see, I heard a rumor that the captain on this ship and his friends, eat like pigs every night while we basically starve."

"So what do you want to do about it?" Shouto asked.

"Steal the captains food, obviously." Zuko bit out. Shouto raised his eyebrows. They wanted him to do what now? They wanted him to steal stuff?

"Exactly. We can feed everyone on this ship, including ourselves. And we might be the only people who are willing to do it."

"If we get caught I'm throwing you under the bus." Zuko said bluntly and Jet tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Fair. It was my idea, after all."

Something told Shouto that this was not the kind of guy who would just accept punishment after getting caught, especially since it seemed this boy didn't like them.

"I don't know anything about stealth." Shouto admitted.

"Really, because you have a way of creeping up on people."

Shouto shrugged. "You can be the lookout, along with Longshot."

"Okay." Shouto didn't comment on the odd name. Maybe he should've picked something like that instead of 'Lano'.

So they prepared. Shouto asked Zuko why they were doing this. Sometimes he had no idea what was going on in Zuko's head so he liked to ask to make sure they were on the same page. "What do you mean 'why'? We're doing it to feed us and everyone on his ship a good meal."

"And you really trust Jet to stick with his word?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't. If you're worried he'll try to kill me, don't. I can take care of myself remember. You're the one that needs to be babysat."

"I don't need to be babysat that much." Shouto argued.

"You're like a child. Of course you don't think you need to be babysat, but you do, otherwise you'd probably die."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"It's a gut feeling. Now, are you doing this or not? It isn't like you have the hard job anyway."

Zuko turned to him and crossed his arms.

"I'll do it, calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm!"

Shouto doubted that because Zuko was glaring at him as if he'd offended him personally. "Come on, we have to get going, Jet is probably already waiting for us."

"Alright." Shouto conceded, "Let's go then." They then went off in search of Jet, who was hiding shadily in the dark corners of the boat. Shouto didn't like the vibes he gave off, and he obviously despised all people from the Fire Nation if his reaction to merely seeing Iroh's hot tea was anything to go by. Shouto had gotten to know both Iroh and Zuko, he didn't think either of them were bad people.

He was even considering whether Azula was evil or not. He knew she was a bad person, but he felt he could understand her the most. Better than even Zuko or Iroh. He was the youngest of his family, and his father's favorite child, in a sense. He had been pushed towards perfection, to being the very best, because being the best would be what it took to beat All Might. If his father had been a villain, he didn't even know what he might've become.

But Jet hated them all. All from the Fire Nation, and while Shouto could understand his resentment, he didn't think it was a good thing, and he knew he wasn't right. He had found proof of that himself.

Jet leaned against the edge, his eyes sharp, and critical. The exact opposite of his mock relaxed posture and lazy smile. "You guys ready to go?"

They both nodded and Jet motioned them forward. They snuck onto the top deck where few guards were roaming about. He and Longshot stood by the door while the others raided the kitchen for food. He'd quickly discerned that Longshot didn't talk, and Shouto was fine with that. Sometimes he would rather not talk either.

They kept a lookout, although by the time Jet and Zuko were done, they hadn't even seen anyone come by, which told him how concerned they were with something happening on this boat. Plus, Jet and Zuko were quicker than Shouto would've thought for how short they were.

"Alright, let's get out of here before someone does see us." Jet said with a tiny smirk Shouto didn't like. All of Jet's expressions set him on edge.

Jet reminded him of Bakugou in a sense, although instead of blowing up all the time he only blew up on occasion. A ticking time bomb that was going to go off, but no one knew when or how bad. Shouto knew how to handle Bakugou, Jet was a wildcard he didn't know the first thing about.

They quickly descended down to the first level, leaving no trace of their existence, where they handed out food to the other refugees and had a mini feast no one would ever know about. "Thanks for your help. Couldn't have done it without you." Jet said.

Shouto was pretty sure he could've, it just would've taken longer. "Oh, and sorry for accusing you of being firebenders, you just can never be too careful."

"What do you mean?" Shouto asked.

"You just never know who's a firebender these days. Or who's a Fire Nation sympathizer." Jet's face scrunched into a peculiar expression Shouto had no name for. Distaste would be his best guess, however.

Shouto wanted to argue, saying that the Fire Nation probably wasn't all bad, but he recognized that argument would get him nowhere, and would just result in making the trip more unpleasant than it needed to be.

Zuko and Iroh didn't say anything either, most likely thinking the same thing he was. "So, what are your names? You already know mine's Jet. This is Longshot, which I'm fairly sure you already knew, and Smellerbee."

"I'm Mushee." Iroh said cheerfully.

"Lee…" Zuko muttered without an ounce of the enthusiasm that Iroh had in his voice.

"I'm Lano." Shouto tried to go for an in-between tone. Not completely angry like Zuko, and not cheerful like Iroh. Something level.

"Interesting names." Jet said, twirling his piece of wheat in his fingers. "Why are you headed to Ba Sing Se?"

"For a new start." Iroh said. "What about you."

"Same reason, mostly. It'll be better there, hopefully. Besides, it's supposed to be safer. With the impenetrable wall and such."

Shouto almost asked what wall he was talking about, but then figured he was supposed to know and he didn't feel like having to explain his fake backstory to Jet.

Time flew by, minutes turning into hours of senseless conversation until it was time to sleep. Everyone was curled up on the floor, asleep, or close to it. Shouto, however, was finding it difficult to turn off his brain for some reason. It was usually easy to shut off, sometimes it happened involuntarily.

Not tonight though. His eyes were determined to keep themselves open and his mind was intent on not shutting off.

No one else seemed to have that problem, as Zuko was sound asleep beside him, his forehead rested against Shouto's arm. For some reason, it felt like that might be the reason Shouto was having a hard time falling asleep. He could hear Zuko's every breath and almost jumped whenever he shifted in his sleep.

Something was churning his stomach as well, though he didn't think it was the food. He didn't feel sick, his stomach just felt weird. He couldn't tack a name to these sensations he was feeling, but he did remember he'd felt them when he was around someone else not too long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are love!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter. It looks like this might be kinda long but I doubt it'll be more than ten chapters. What did you guys think? Shouto's kind of weird isn't he... but I also feel like he's this type of person, but that's just my interpretation of his character. I hope I portrayed both right, it's been so long since I've seen Avatar and I just started rewatching it, so I'd love to hear thoughts on Zuko's character so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
